Of Alphas and Omegas
by Fangirls Revenge
Summary: Alfred and his friends are the epitome of what it means to be Alpha, until they each find themselves having trouble winning over their choice of Omega. Will they be able to capture the heart of their respective loves and keep them? Or will it go unrequited? The path to love never did run smooth. Omegaverse. Usuk, Gerita, Rochu, Pruaus, Franada, Spamano Other minor pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Alphas and Omegas**

**Summary: Alfred and his friends are the epitome of what it means to be Alpha, until they each find themselves having trouble winning over their choice of Omega, will they be able to capture the heart of their respective loves and keep them? Or will it go unrequited? The path to love never did run smooth. Omegaverse. Usuk, Gerita, Rochu, Pruaus, Franada, Spamano. Other minor pairings. Rated M for language and later situations of the sexual kind.**

**My new story yay! I hope you like it! I would love to hear from you, reviews are the best part of writing! The focus will jump around, as I don't want to focus solely on one pairing. I think it will make for a more interesting story. xoxo**

**Chapter 1**

Alfred F. jones, an Alpha, woke up on his first day of high school in a sunny Monday morning, he had been excited about going to high school for a long time, and the prospect of meeting his future mate was almost too much to bare. After being schooled with only Alphas, Alfred finally came to the age where Alphas and Omegas were allowed to go to the same school, and meet a potential spouse. It was the most exciting time for anyone of the age of sixteen.

He got out of bed and rushed down stairs as fast as he could and sat himself next to his father at the breakfast table.

"Morning Daddy! Father!" his enthusiasm made them smile. If there is one thing you can say about Alfred F. Jones it is that his enthusiasm, as well as his energy, was endless.

"Al, calm yourself, I know you're excited but you nearly knocked everything over on your way down." Alfred's father's a strong Alpha and the perfect family man, he had raised Alfred well, while also maintaining a successful career as a lawyer that has him renowned throughout the country. This also accounted for their very comfortable living situation.

"Alfred, sweetie, will you go wake your brother?" Alfred's other father is a meek and lovely Omega, he's kind and nurturing to his two sons, his strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes always expressed warmth and love. He always had a smile or a kind word available for his family, he kept them all together and provided a happy home.

"Right daddy, I want bacon for breakfast" Alfred called as he raced up the stairs again. He started banging on his brothers door, but stopped for a moment noticing something was off, 'oh crap' he thought 'Mattie's in heat'.

Matthew Williams is in a technical sense, Alfred's cousin on his Omega father's side. His father's twin sister died when Matthew was born, after becoming widowed only several days earlier. From infancy, Matthew was adopted by the Jones family, they loved him from the moment they saw him so raised the two boys as brothers, and they truly believed themselves to be.

"Don't worry Mattie I'll take care of it" Alfred had a keen sense of smell, he could tell Matthew was going into heat, and won't be going to school for at least a week.

"Daddy Mattie's in heat" he called as he rushed back down the stairs.

"Oh dear, well I'll take care of Matthew, your food's on the table sweetie, make sure to leave in twenty minutes" he gave a kiss to his son and husband and proceeded upstairs. Unlike Alfred, Matthew was an Omega, it wasn't a problem, of course, not with a strong Alpha father and a caring Omega mother.

Alfred scoffed down his breakfast, got dressed, brushed his hair, and, teeth and said one final goodbye to his family before leaving to meet with his friends so they could walk to school together.

He rushed down the street to their usual meeting place, the same meeting place that they had been using for years now. They all met in their first year of school and became an unlikely trio.

"Alfred, you're five minutes late" Alfred's friend Ludwig Beilshmidt was very serious about punctuality, and about life in general, he was an Alpha like Alfred. Tall, muscular and stern were the three most common descriptive words used to describe Ludwig, along with 'totally scary'.

"Good day comrade" Ivan Braginsky was Alfred other friend, he was terrifying to almost everyone, despite the fact he was nothing but polite, maybe it was the aura of darkness that shrouded him, or the fact he had a reputation for being something of an intimidator, if he didn't get his way, he had no qualms about using violence.

It was a fact of life that Alpha's fought each other often. When they are young they mostly engage in fist fights, but as they get older it would become a battle of wits and corporate moves. These boys were no exception, at their age of sixteen they were much more likely to be aggressive, it would take some time before they learned to control their nature and their biology.

Anyway, the three of them had been best friends since they started school, they were the strongest Alphas in their year, so naturally grouped together, over the years they had developed a reputation of not shying from a fight if one of them is insulted or challenged. They were actually genuinely close friends, partly because their different personalities complemented each other.

"Sorry guys, took me longer than I thought to get ready. So, what do you think the Omegas will be like?" Alfred asked excitedly, practically jumping up and down as they walked towards their new school.

"I wish you luck with it my friends" Ivan smiled at his friend's excitement.

Alfred's face turned slightly forlorn as he just realised what he just said "Dude, sorry, I keep forgetting you're have your mate chosen for you" Alfred added glumly,

"Do not be sad, it is a family tradition, and I will uphold it for my family's honour." Ivan consoled with a smile.

Unlike his friends, Ivan's father had already chosen a mate for him a long time ago, the betrothal was the means of securing permanent business ties that would be unendingly useful for both of the parties involved.

Ivan truly wasn't bothered by it, but his friends considered it a touchy subject none the less. Betrothals were common but society generally believed a forced partnership wouldn't be a happy one. Neither of Ivan's friends knew if it was good or bad that he hadn't even met his intended yet, and neither of them knew how it would work out.

Even with their concern, they were just looking forward to meeting some Omegas.

You couldn't blame them for being excited, most of the time when young Alphas had any contact with an Omega their own age is if they have one as a sibling, relative or under the very close supervision of an emotionally mature adult. Starting in high school was a big step for all young people.

They walked mostly in silence as they walked, Alfred talked mostly by himself, the others just listened unless he posed a direct question to one of them.

"Dude Ludwig, how's your brother going?" Alfred inquired.

"He's fine, he went to school with his friends like usual, he did tell me to give you his best" Ludwig replied.

"How can they not be bonded by now?" Alfred laughed "Seriously, they can't just hook up with anyone anymore"

Ludwig's brother Gilbert and his friends Antonio and Francis were in their last year of high school and still weren't bonded, it was uncommon and considered indecent. Most in society would bond during high school and have a family, Gilbert and his friends were too busy having fun to be tied down. "My parents think he will when he finds the right person, he seems to think none of the ones he has met are 'awesome enough' for him." Gilbert had plenty of admirers, but none of them caught his eye for very long.

They made it to school after a short while longer and took a look at the building where they'd be spend their high school days. The school was large and classic in architecture, the front steps and the small patches of grass were occupied with other students of different classifications.

The three were making their way towards the stairs when someone accidently bumped into Ludwig and dropped all of their books.

With a loud yelp the boy went falling to the ground, spouting apologies and begging for forgiveness. When Ludwig finally registered what happened he sighed. He bent down on one knee to help the frightened boy, who looked up to meet his gaze.

Ludwig's ice blue eyes suddenly locked with a pair of amber ones. He froze completely, nearly dropping the book he had in his hand. They both just remained there staring at each other with wide unblinking eyes. They could have stayed there forever until Alfred spoke up.

"Ludwig, dude what's up?" Alfred looked at what had caught Ludwig's attention. It was an omega. Short, with auburn hair, a single gravity defying curl and an aura of cheerfulness. Alfred smiled to himself. 'Looks like someone's busy.' Alfred chuckled to himself, smirking to Ivan who got the message and smiled as well. They took a few steps aside, waiting for their friend to compose himself.

Poor Ludwig was speechless, he had no idea what to say or do next, luckily the omega had an idea.

"Ve~ so handsome" the little omega swooned, Ludwig turned red at the comment, standing up to full height handing the book to the short boy, who just kept smiling at him as he also stood "I'm Feliciano, what's your-"

Before he could finish an angry boy who looked similar, aside for the slightly darker hair and the grumpy expression, cut in "FEILICIANO DON'T TALK TO STRANGERS, DO YOU WANNA GET KILLED?! HE'LL TRICK YOU INTO MATING THEN MURDER YOU" and just like that he was dragged away, Ludwig was stunned, so much had just happened within two minutes. High school sure is dramatic.

'That didn't take long' Ludwig thought to himself as he watched Feliciano get dragged away.

"Come on bro, we gotta find our lockers" Alfred offered gently, seeing Ludwig confused state, it took a moment until Ludwig focused again and followed the two.

The rest of the morning was uneventful, they found lockers close together and got their class schedules, they found out they were all in the same home-room, for which they were grateful.

Eventually it was time for Alfred to go to English, Ivan had advanced chemistry, and Ludwig had maths. They accordingly went their separate ways to the assigned rooms.

Alfred took a seat in the middle next to a Japanese boy he learned was named Kiku Honda, by his scent, or lack thereof, he was an beta, Alfred was quick to introduce himself and the two began to chat until the teacher entered the room.

"Hello students I'm Mr Foster, I'll be teaching you English this year, I trust you will all pay attention and do your work. I don't want anyone thinking this is a free ride." He clapped his hands together "Now, our first topic of study is poetry, so let's start with one of the most famous poems ever written. Sonnet 18." The students wordlessly opened their 'introduction to poetry' textbooks to the page they need.

The teacher opened his own book, looking over the classroom. "Can I have a volunteer to read? No? Ok, mister…" he scanned the class list "…Kirkland? Please stand up the front and read for the class."

Alfred watched as a short boy with messy blonde hair stood from his seat in the front row and stood in front of the white board. Alfred was surprised by what he saw.

Arthur was the most beautiful Omega he had ever seen, even though he only began seeing them today, he knew Arthur was special.

He had beautiful pale porcelain skin, large eyebrows and the most ethereal green eyes, the intensity of his heartbeat made Alfred grip his pen, causing it to snap in two with a loud crack, the noise made all eyes to fall on him. If he had the capacity to be embarrassed he would have been.

"Oops, guess I don't know my own strength" he laughed nervously. Arthur scowled at him before beginning to read:

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

'Oh crap he's British, damn that's sexy, I'm screwed' Alfred thought, swallowing nervously.

"Thou art more lovely and more temperate."

'_You're lovely'_ he thought.

"Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,"

'_You're darling'_ he thought again.

"And summer's lease hath all too short a date."

'_I'd like to date you'_ he smirked to himself.

"Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,"

'_You're_ _hot_ _like an English cup of tea' _

"And often is his golden complexion dimmed;"

'…_I got nothin'_.

Each syllable that Arthur spoke flowed from him like something beautiful and natural, never making a single mistake he recited the poem with a regal grace that Alfred had never thought was possible. He was just speaking and Alfred thought life could never get any better than this. He smiled like an idiot for the entire poem, his eyes never leaving the green eyed boy for a single moment.

Arthur exhaled, signalling the end of the poem, causing Alfred to break out of his trance, he stared at the Brit with unblinking eyes as he went back to his seat. "Bro, what's his name?" Alfred whispered to Kiku.

"His name is Arthur, Alfred-san, we went to school together, he is originally from England",

"Arthur…" Alfred repeated.

Alfred smiled to himself. 'I'll make him mine'.

Xxx xxX

Ludwig went to maths class and sat down at a desk by himself, he put on his glasses and sat waiting for the class to start, he pulled out his books and placed them neatly in front of him. Soon after a somewhat familiar figure bounced through the doorway, who upon seeing Ludwig smiled brightly and made his way over siting down next to him.

"Hello again Mr Alpha, sorry about before, my brother doesn't like strangers, he says I'm too careless, I guess were not strangers anymore are we? Not since I told you my name, do you remember it? Will you tell me your name?"

The boy spoke a mile a minute, it took Ludwig a moment to take it all in "Ah, yes… you're Feliciano, and I'm Ludwig Beilshmidt, nice to meet you" he smiled and extended his hand to the other, to which the other grasped his hand with both of his and shook it softly. 'His hands are so small and soft' Ludwig noted.

Suddenly, as they held each other's hand they felt drawn to the other, Ludwig placed his other large hand on top of Feliciano's, which were still holding on to Ludwig's, when he realised what he was just doing Ludwig pulled his hands back. "I-I'm sorry Feliciano, I didn't mean to be inappropriate, we just met and I-"he was cut off by Feliciano's giggle.

"It's alright, I liked it, will you have lunch with me?" things were moving so quickly for the confused blonde, when he woke this morning he never thought he would find someone he was instinctively drawn to. Ludwig was glad he didn't screw this up by being to forceful.

"Alright" he smiled at the other, getting an even more wonderful smile in return.

"Oh and Luddy, I forgot my book, can you share with me?" Feliciano asked innocently.

'Who forgets their book on the first day?' luckily for Feliciano Ludwig was always organised and felt it to be his duty to help.

Xxx xxX

Gilbert, a silver haired and confident self-proclaimed Prussian, Francis, a blonde haired Casanova Frenchman and Antonio, a brunet, cheerful and Spanish were known as the bad touch trio for their various escapades around town. Fighting, drinking and sexing up all that they could was all they really cared about, which account for their lack of a partner and their wild reputation.

They had been inseparable since childhood, their various escapades leaving them hated by the authorities and somehow banned from the public library. It was now class on the first day of the year so naturally they ditched to go wander around the school grounds, as the place was quite large they were able to avoid getting caught. They were sitting on a patch of grass behind the science labs.

"So I 'eard there is a new student in our year. He signed up for three music subjects, apparently 'e is quite the piano player, how about we go check 'im out?" Francis mused in boredom, he always knew what was going on at school, and especially liked to check out new students.

The three friends had done nearly everything they by now, they were desperate for some kind of entertainment. "Sure why not, we should check the piano room then" Gilbert replied lazily shrugging his shoulders as he picked some grass and dropped it in Antonio's hair

"Si amigo, sounds fun" Antonio smiled absently as the grass fell over his face.

The three crawled into the bushes outside the music room and lifted their heads to see through the window. Francis and Gilbert stared wide eyed when they saw him, a brunette, eyes closed and framed by glasses, and the most beautiful face with soft feminine features. It didn't take long for Francis to comment.

"He is so 'ansome, oh that face! I want to lick it" Francis said evilly drooling at the man at the piano.

"Fuck off Francis don't you dare lick his face he'll catch your perv." Gilbert growled.

"Looks like your interested amigo" Antonio and Francis laughed at their friend, Gilbert NEVER cared about Francis' pervy comments before, by this new guy was different from the countless others, and he had to talk to him.

Wordlessly, Gilbert stood, taking his friends by surprise, he walked to the door of the music room and pushed it open then proceeded inside, he was never one to be afraid of his feelings. Francis and Antonio watched eagerly from the window.

Roderich, the one at the piano, realised that someone had suddenly entered the room and stopped playing to turn and see who it was. There stood a man with silver-white hair and blazing crimson eyes, he was pale and muscular, his uniform was untidy and he had a smirk on his face.

"What do you want? Can't you see I was trying to practice?" Roderich said in annoyance, not knowing how to respond to the handsome stranger's sudden appearance.

"Well, well princess, the awesome me was awesome enough to come and introduce myself, and you show yourself ungrateful, it's okay, the awesome me will forgive you" Gilbert kept smirking as he approached the piano.

Roderich couldn't believe this guy, the nerve he had to just saunter in, completely unannounced and ego at full force "I did not ask for you to introduce yourself, and don't call me that" he retorted, standing up and facing the other.

Gilbert leaned towards Roderich until he was only inches away and whispered in his most seductive tone "I'm Gilbert, and you're beautiful, what's your name?"

Roderich was internally freaking out, no one had ever invaded his personal space so much before, 'this guy has some serious nerve, where does he get off talking to me like that and- wait did he just call me ….beautiful?'

"I'm Roderich Edelstein, i-if you must know, now please step back, you're too close." He turned his face away as it started to turn red, his expression made Gilbert smile 'so cute' he thought 'I wonder how far I can go?'

"It's a pleasure to meet you Roddy, not as much of a pleasure as it will be when you're moaning beneath me". To that Roderich slapped Gilbert so hard across the face he stumbled to the ground before an embarrassed and mortified Roderich stormed out in anger.

Francis and Antonio rushed in to help him up, Gilbert held his reddening cheek with his hand, "Watch out boy's he's a fighter!" He laughed in pain.

Xxx xxX

Ivan wasn't what you would call a popular person, he intimidated almost everyone he ever met, so he learned to use it to his advantage, by lunch time he had three students that were going to do all his homework from now on, and he already made two other Alphas cry.

At lunch time Alfred laughed as Ivan told him about his chemistry class as they sat at a table waiting to for Ludwig, who appeared with Feliciano in tow, he blushed as he introduced him to his friends and sat down.

"Hey way to go dude, nice," Alfred cheered encouragingly, Alfred found out he liked Feliciano's cheerful disposition and general friendliness. They conversed happily for a while, but Alfred stopped mid-sentence in their discussion on which pizza topping is the best when he noticed Arthur and Kiku sit at a table further away "And there's my Omega now" he smirked confidently.

"Alfred you have an Omega! That's wonderful~, oh it's Arthur, why didn't he tell me" Feliciano chirped.

"Well _technically_ he isn't mine YET but he will be soon enough" Alfred rubbed his chin, considering how to approach the situation. He decided his first mission was to talk to him.

**Authors note: I love love love the Omegaverse so I gave it another go, I hope you like it so far, it will be fluff with some drama mixed in, and lots of romance cause hopeless romantic author is a hopeless romantic. Please leave a review. Suggestions appreciated. No flames please. Lots of love xoxo **

**Disclaimer: sonnet 18 was written by Shakespeare, and hetalia belongs to Himaruya. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Such a great response after such a short amount of time! Crikey! I can't tell you all how much I appreciate it! And please send me more reviews! A kind word will help the story update faster! Anyway, here is chapter two xoxo**

**Of Alpha's and Omegas**

**Chapter 2**

**Warning! Cliché ahead! Approach at your own risk!**

In three weeks since school started the three friends had joined the Soccer team, Alfred quickly presented himself as a force to reckoned with and won the adoration of the whole school community, Omegas left and right were swooning like crazy at the perfect Alpha specimen. Of course all he wanted was to see Arthur again, but he never got close, as someone would force his attention elsewhere.

That was until Sunday, when Alfred was walking down the street on his way to McDonalds. He noticed a guy corner a smaller guy and made his way towards them, what he heard made him feel sick. Things got very serious, very fast.

"Come on little Omega, you're a cutie, why not come back to my place for a good fuck"

He heard a familiar British voice lividly reply;

"Piss off Alpha scum, you have no right to touch me, leave before I kill you" the man laughed, he grabbed his wrists and forced him against a wall. "Don't move, I'll have to hurt you" he leaned in towards Arthur, but suddenly stopped, he could smell another Alpha approaching and looked up to see Alfred standing there.

Having heard what was being said, and seeing who it was being said to made Alfred snap, he was saturated in the scent of anger, protectiveness and pure, hatred.

"Let go of him NOW" he growled.

The man left Arthur and walked over to Alfred. "You think you can take me little boy?" he scoffed.

"I know I can" with that Alfred flew at the him, throwing punches and kicks so quickly he had time to dodge. It all went so quickly. When the man was left in a pool of his own blood, Alfred walked over and helped Arthur up.

"I can't believe that guy" Alfred spat as he led a still frightened Arthur away from the scene. "You ok?" he asked softly, his expression full of concern.

Arthur was visibly shaking, but he didn't want to show how scared he really was. He cleared his throat "I'm quite alright thank you, nothing I haven't dealt with before" he replied feigning as much confidence and acting as calm as possible.

"I suppose I should get out of your hair" Arthur said shakily, he turned to leave, but he was stopped by a gentle hand on his.

"Wait" Alfred smiled "At least let me buy you a drink, just to make sure you're ok" Arthur raised a confused brow at the other. Alphas didn't usually bother with such pleasantries, but Alfred did save him, so he felt obliged to accept the offer

"I suppose"

With a smile brighter than the sun Alfred kept hold of Arthur's hand as he led him to a small café a few blocks down. Alfred couldn't believe his luck! Running into Arthur and being heroic all in one day! Arthur didn't know how to react to this strange boy wordlessly holding his hand and taking him for a drink, but he felt a lot safer now than he did a moment ago.

They went inside a small café with hardly any patrons in it. After helping him to a table, Alfred went to the counter and came back with two steaming cups.

"You're British so I thought you'd like tea" he said handing the cup to Arthur, who took it and gave him a small smile 'I hate stereotypes but I love tea' he thought. Lifting the cup.

"You're the fellow from my English class, the one who snapped his pen?" he looked into the cup, taking a small sip.

Alfred rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, Alfred F Jones at your service. If you don't mind me askin', why were you all by yourself like that, I mean I know it's not my business, but usually Omegas go places with a chaperone to prevent… unwanted attention, I certainly wouldn't let my bro go out alone" Arthur looked down at his tea, his heart filling with sorrow.

Soon tears fell bitterly down his face "Usually my brother takes me places, but he is recently partnered. So I just went off on my own when that man…" he started to shake and tears fell down his eyes, Alfred was heartbroken by the sight, he walked over to the others chair and stood beside it, silently he pulled Arthur into his arms.

Arthur held onto Alfred and cried, not caring about his dignity for a second, he just wanted to cry and be held while Alfred gently stroked his hair "Shh don't cry."

He held tightly to Alfred. After a while of crying and sweet hushes from Alfred he calmed down.

"I'm sorry about that" Arthur said quietly "We just met and I'm acting like a fool"

Alfred smiled brightly at him "Hey that's cool! Sometimes people have to cry, there's no shame in it" Arthur smiled back and took another sip from his tea.

The two soon began to talk about Arthur's life, Alfred learnt that Arthur's older brother is an Alpha, and his parents were both Betas.

Alfred felt bad for him, from the way he spoke it was apparent that he had a hard time trusting any Alpha besides his brother. Arthur had had too many negative experiences in dealing with Alfred's kind, and the events of this day certainly didn't help.

When he was done talking they walked to the park, the conversation turned light hearted. Thanks to Alfred, Arthur felt calm again, his mind drawn away from the sad things. He looked up at the Alpha who was looking down on him with a soft smile, sky blue eyes met emerald green, the two kept smiling until one spoke "Hey, Artie, I've got a game today, come watch, it'll be fun!"

"Artie? No call me Arthur, I'm not really much of a sport person" he mumbled.

Alfred was slightly taken aback, that had hurt him and it felt like rejection. Arthur noticed his reaction and sighed, Alfred had been so nice to him he could at least return the favour "…But I'll make an exception this once, I guess I'll go".

"That's great! I bet Feliciano will be there for Ludwig so you won't have to sit alone" Alfred exclaimed excitedly, as Arthur sat up.

"You know Feliciano? And who's Ludwig?" Arthur raised and impressively sized brow.

"Yeah Feli and Ludwig fell in love on the first day, of course they haven't said it yet, but they've been inseparable ever since, though and it's only been a few weeks, crazy huh? Ludwig and I have been friends for years, he joined the team with me, and my friend Ivan too," Alfred grinned.

"Wait do you mean the Ivan who gets others to do his work?" Arthur inquired, unimpressed.

"Yeah, he can be kind of creepy, but he's good natured, sort of…" Alfred looked into the distance as his mind tried to figure out what Ivan was exactly.

"How strange…" the Arthur laughed. Alfred broke out of his deep thought upon hearing the laughter, he decided he liked Arthur's laugh. And his scent. His scent was amazing and addictive. When Alfred was holding him, it filled his senses. When Arthur was happy it made Alfred wonder if the shorter blonde took baths in rainbows and cupcakes.

Arthur noticed the look of adoration on the others face and turned bright red, looking away. "I'll have to go home and get fresh clothes, so I guess I'll meet you at the field." He mumbled.

"No" Alfred stated plainly "I'll come pick you up"

Arthur shook his head "That's not necessary"

Alfred didn't want to impose dominance on someone with such a low opinion of Alphas, so he had to be persuasive by the means of his natural charm. "Please, it would be really great if I could" he smiled as kindly as possible.

The Omega was surprised that he didn't just force it, he could have, but he chose not to, he thought that was enough for him to comply. He gave him his address and they parted ways, if only for an hour.

Xxx xxX

Gilbert woke with a groan as he lifted his head, his eyes straining in the unwelcome sunlight that filled his room. He got out of bed, kicking away the empty beer cans of the night before. He had gotten bored and started a drinking for the fun of it. He ended up downing an entire case by himself. Though, due to his high tolerance, he only had a minor hangover.

Gilbert threw his loose black jeans on, not bothering with anything else. Just as he got dressed he heard a knock at his bedroom door. "Master Gilbert? Your father requires your presence in his office" the voice of the old family butler sounded through the door.

Gilbert groaned, he liked his father, but he was too serious most of the time, and this would no doubt be a serious conversation.

Gilbert made his way down the immaculate steps of his family's estate to the massive doors that led to his father's study. The Beilshmidt family were among the wealthiest, they have a very successful business to run, and had been doing so for generations, so not only did they have riches but a good name to top it off.

Gilbert was set to become the president of the company when his father retired, his brother vice president. Gilbert insisted that Ludwig get as much as him, sharing his birth right with his brother was a shock to most, but Gilbert thought it only fair, after all, Ludwig was his brother and he always took care of him, even if he didn't need it.

Gilbert walked towards his father who was sitting at his desk reviewing some paperwork. Gilbert's father was wild like Gilbert when he was young, and has the same shade of silver hair as Gilbert, but blue eyes like Ludwig has. He allows Gilbert a certain amount of freedom, as long as Gilbert did his duties. "Sit down son" he motioned toward the chair opposite him.

"What's up?" Gilbert yawned as he slouched into the chair.

"There is a new family in town, a family like ours, old and prestigious, their son has started at your school, and I would like it if you became friends with him." Gilbert's father stated plainly.

"New kid huh? What's his name? And why should I bother with some priss? You know I hate those high-society snobs" Gilbert mumbled, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Edelstein is the family name, Roderich Edelstein is their only son, and you should get to know him Gilbert, so our families can establish good relations, and please refrain from calling people a 'priss' or 'snob', it's insulting and unawesome."

Gilbert's eyes widened upon hearing Roderichs name, and he smirked. 'I think I can do what I'm told just this once.' "Sure dad, if that's what you want" Gilbert laughed a little to himself remembering the pretty faced omega with a powerful slap. After the incident in the music room Roderich scoffed and turned up his nose at Gilbert every time he came near or tried to interact with him.

"Good, because I have arranged a dinner for tonight, and I want you to entertain Roderich after. Ludwig will be busy with his game, then he is going to the residence of that omega he likes for dinner." Gilbert's father smiled "I can't believe he's courting so early".

"Don't say courting dad you sound so unawesome" Gilbert teased, his father laughed

"Don't use that word on me boy, I invented awesome. Now go get some sleep, I don't want you hung-over during the dinner." With a laugh Gilbert left the study and dragged himself back to his bed, falling asleep instantly.

Xxx xxX

Alfred knocked strongly on the front door to Arthur's house. It was bigger than Alfred expected, almost as big as his own house with a nicely kept garden. The door opened to reveal a man, he was lean and had slightly greying blonde hair, he smiled at Alfred, reached out and shook his hand. "You must be Alfred, I'm Johnathan Kirkland, I hope you'll take good care of Arthur."

"I will sir, don't worry" Alfred promised confidently. He could tell Arthur's father was a Beta, but no doubt had a kind heart.

"So, where are you taking my son today?" Mr Kirkland asked kindly.

"He's going to my game, where is he?" Alfred inquired. Arthur stepped through the door, his eyes on the ground, he was feeling kind of sheepish because Alfred was being so attentive. Alfred smirked and wrapped his arms around Arthur's shoulders. "Hey, ready to go?"

Arthur's face reddened at the sudden contact but didn't pull away, he was frozen in place, he wasn't expecting it.

Alfred smiled at Mr Kirkland, "I'll take good care of him don't worry Mr Kirkland, sir" then he took Arthur's hand and lead him to his car, Arthur waved goodbye and got into Alfred's car.

Xxx xxX

Alfred reached over and took Arthurs hand as he drove. Arthur would never admit it out loud but he appreciated the fact the Alfred was being so sweet.

Alfred smiled, he knew he was making progress with Arthur. When he pulled up to the field he looked at Arthur who looked back "You know you're really cute" he admitted, trying to hide the shyness he felt. For some reason his confidence wavered when it was just him and Arthur.

"Don't say stuff like that you git, I'm not a girl" Arthur grumbled back.

Alfred laughed then grinned. "I'm only telling the truth".

Xxx xxX

Arthur took a seat next to Feliciano when he spotted him sitting alone. "Arthur! It's good to see you! Did you come here with Alfred? I came here with Luddy, he's so sweet Arthur, and handsome!" Feliciano swooned happily. It made Arthur laugh to see his oldest friend so enamoured with someone.

"Calm down Feliciano. I did come here with Alfred but it's not what you think." He cleared his throat, trying to look as casual and uncaring as possible.

Feliciano didn't pick up on how it was a confusing subject for his friend "What do you mean, do you not like Alfred?" he tilted his head in confusion.

"I do… but I hardly know him" Arthur replied shyly.

"Ve~ that doesn't matter, if you like each other you should be together, like me and Luddy."

Arthur wasn't one to let anyone control him or claim him as if he were territory, and up until he met Alfred he had never submitted to the command of any Alpha, with the exception of his brother Scott, but when Alfred was around him, he felt his instincts kick in, instincts that he fought to supress. He had never wanted to be meek like so many other Omegas. He had only known Alfred for a short time, but he was such a man that Arthur couldn't turn away.

The fact that Alfred had not yet tried to control him made Arthur even more confused, he knew that he would allow himself to be controlled if Alfred ever tired in the future. The fact he was complying just because of Alfred's bright smile scared him slightly.

Xxx xxX

When the game had ended and everyone had left, Alfred and Arthur sat together in Alfred's car. After a while of sitting in the car and watching the scenery through the window, Alfred turned towards Arthur, "Be my boyfriend". He spoke, not as a question but more as a statement. As if it was the most natural thing to say.

"Alfred?" Arthur questioned in response. Their eyes locked, Alfred quickly leaned in and captured Arthur's lips softly with his own, Arthur froze in his seat. After recovering from shock he relaxed his lips responded.

Alfred pulled back slowly after a few minutes, Arthur opened his eyes as Alfred stroked his face gently with one hand. "I'll take care of you" Alfred whispered.

Arthur blushed furiously "I-I don't need to be taken care of tosser" he stammered.

"You didn't answer me, little omega" Alfred spoke seductively, leaning in again and showering Arthur's neck with kisses and affection "I won't force you, but know that I would consider it a great honour to have you by my side"

"A-Alfred, we just met, can't we be friends first." Arthur could barely get his words out, he could feel Alfred stop. Alfred felt slightly disappointed, but friendship was a start.

"If that's what you want that's what we'll do. I'll just have to woo you until you agree"

"Woo? My, aren't you the Southern Gentleman" Arthur laughed as Alfred pouted.

Xxx xxX

Gilbert checked himself in the mirror as he ran fingers through his messy silver hair. His father insisted that he wear a suit for the dinner with the Edelstein family. It was black with a white dress shirt and a tie. He managed to keep his own sense of control by wearing his heavy boots.

He heard a knock to his bedroom door that turned his attention away from his reflection. "Master Gilbert, the guests have arrived" the old butler announced. Gilbert smirked to himself 'ready or not Roderich'.

Gilbert made his was down the stairs and into the dining room where his parents and Roderich and his parents were already sitting. "Sorry I'm late". When he walked into the room Roderich stared at him in disbelief. 'What is HE doing here?!' he thought, trying not to let the shock show on his face.

"Ah Gilbert, finally," Gilberts father smiled, "Mr and Mrs Edelstein, please let me introduce my eldest son and heir, Gilbert".

Gilbert smirked "It's nice to meet you both" he turned to look at Roderich who kept his gaze on the table, quietly fuming at this new turn of events. "And it's nice to see you Roderich" Gilbert greeted with his smirk ever-present on his face. Roderich kept his gaze down in defiance.

Roderich's father, a thin brunette with dark brown eyes raised a brow "You know our son Gilbert?"

"Yes, we're in the same year" Gilbert answered, wondering why he asked him and not Roderich, who still had his eyes on the immaculately polished dining table.

Roderich's father smiled, but it seemed rather calculating, "Well, I hope you take an interest in my son, he is a good Omega, completely untouched, and he isn't intended to anyone." Gilbert responded with a blank look towards the man. What was he trying to do by saying something like that?

Gilbert's father coughed nervously "Perhaps we should have dinner?"

During the dinner, neither parent spoke to Roderich, the only communication he got was to 'sit straighter' or 'keep your head up'. Gilbert received most of the attention, which he loved, but it bothered him the way they just brushed Roderich aside, they seemed to probe Gilbert with questions as if they wanted to know everything about him.

When the dinner had ended they all sat and continued to chat. Roderich never said a word unless spoken to, whatever questions that were directed at him were mostly answered by his mother or father.

When dinner and dessert had concluded the two boys were excused and Gilbert led the brunette up stairs to his room.

They stood together in silence. Roderich avoiding eye contact and shifting uncomfortably. Until Gilbert finally spoke:

"You know when I first met you I meant what I said, that you were beautiful, and it was awesome how you slapped me" Gilbert laughed at his last statement, and so did Roderich surprisingly.

"Who says something like that when they first meet someone? Really, you deserved it" they both continued to laugh. Gilbert wasn't sure about what to do about the situation, he had no idea how to be a host.

Suddenly he was hit with the best idea of his young life "Let's get drunk Roddy!"

"What, no that's improper" Roderich responded, crossing his arms, a few giggles slipping out.

"Ah come on Roddy, it's time for you to live! I got a stash in my room, don't be such a priss, unless you can't handle it" Gilbert teased with a smirk.

"I'm not a priss and yes I can handle it" Roderich retorted back.

Gilbert's grin widened, "Then prove it"

Gilbert opened his closet to reveal a mini fridge full of cans, he grabbed out a six pack and dropped himself on his bed, patting the spot next to him for Roderich to follow. He did and sat straight backed, almost uneasily as Gilbert opened a can and handed it to him. It was the beginning of a long night.

After a few hours of slow drinking on Roderichs part, they were both tipsy, it was enough for both of them to relax and for Roderich to lower his guard. They eventually found themselves laying on Gilbert's bed facing each other.

"I don't hate you, you know" Roderich mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Gilbert mumbled back in his growing state of sleepiness.

"I tried to though, you're so egotistical and arrogant, but it's interesting, and I can't blame you for what my parents do" Roderich was also tired in his drunken state, but most importantly he spoke his mind.

"What did your parents do?" Gilbert asked, raising a brow.

"They're trying to get you to be interested in me, because of your family name and your money."

Gilbert smiled, his eyes half lidded with sleepiness and alcohol "Well it worked 'cause I'm very interested, but not because of anything your parents said, but because I chose you on my own"

Roderich's face went red as he turned his head away from Gilberts, who in response placed his hand on Roderichs face, guiding it back so their eyes met. Gilbert leaned forward until their faces were only inches apart.

'Oh lord, he's going to kiss me' Roderich thought as Gilbert slowly moved in.

Suddenly, Gilberts head dropped and his eyes shut. 'I CAN NOT BELIEVE THE FOOL FELL ASLEEP' Roderich screamed internally. Roderich sighed and got up, he pulled off Gilbert's shoes and covered him with his blanket. 'At least he's quiet when he sleeps' Roderich smiled, taking his last glance at Gilbert before leaving and shutting the door.

Roderich proceeded downstairs where his parents were, shortly after they said their goodbyes to the Beilshmidts.

Xxx xxX

Gilbert woke around an hour later when he heard a knock at his door, he shot up quickly looking for Roderich, before scolding himself and face-palming 'I CANT believe I fell asleep, fuck!' he then heard a few knocks on his door.

Gilbert sighed "Come in" to whoever was, it was Ludwig who had returned from Feliciano's house.

"Already in bed bruder? That's not like you" Ludwig noted.

"I passed out, how was dinner with your little boyfriend?" Gilbert sat up, smirking at his brother, who looked exhausted.

"His family is loud, and his brother hates me, and his grandfather kept hitting on me, despite the fact he is an Alpha." he sighed, sitting on his brothers bed.

"All that matters is if Feli's got the hots for you, so, when are you gonna mount him?" Gilbert asked smirking and waggling his eyebrows. Ludwig's face went red.

"I'm not like that Gilbert, I'll wait until we are allowed to" Ludwig mumbled.

"Bro, you won't be able to wait that long, trust me" Gilbert proclaimed, still smiling at his brother.

"Sure bruder, anyway, how was your night?" Ludwig inquired, loosening his tie slightly.

"It was awesome, except I was totes going to kiss the hot priss, but I passed out before I got the chance." Gilbert felt sort of pathetic for falling asleep at the moment he was going to seal the deal.

Ludwig sighed "you DO drink too much you know, even for OUR family, now go to bed, we've got school tomorrow"

"Goodnight". Ludwig left Gilbert's room and Gilbert laid back, his hands behind his head. 'I wonder how long it'll take me to mount Roderich' he chuckled lowly to himself before falling asleep.

The next day Alfred couldn't wait to get to school, it was his first official school day with Arthur as his boyfriend, he wanted to brag to everyone. He pulled on his loose blue jeans and trade-mark bomber jacket and made his way down stairs to see Matthew softly biting into a piece of toast.

"Mornin' Mattie, you're finally out, which is great because there's someone I want you to meet" Alfred smiled at his brother who smiled softly back.

"Hello Al, who do you want me to meet? Don't tell me you already found someone." Matthew inquired with a slight feeling of surprise.

"Indeed I did! His name is Arthur, he's so cute Mattie you have no idea!"

Matthew giggled "Right well, I'm sure he's great, are you going to pick him up this morning?"

Alfred shook his head "Na, his dad's taking him, and besides, I gotta make sure you get there safely, it my job as the hero to protect you from all the Alphas out there"

"I'll never find anyone if you're over protective you know" he sighed, biting in to his toast again.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe Mattie" Alfred pouted as he grabbed a handful of bacon, stuffing it all in to his mouth.

"Let's just go" Matthew smiled, picking up his school bag "I don't want to be late"

Xxx xxX

Francis, Antonio and Gilbert were sitting at the entrance to the school, like they always did in the mornings they bothered to show up. Gilbert had just finished recounting the events of the previous night to his friends. "…so yeah, I missed my chance" his sighed.

"Ah, Mon ami, you will get anozer chance, go see 'im today. By the sound of it, you made fantastic progress" Francis consoled. "At least you are not as clueless as our Spanish friend"

"Que?" Antonio tilted his head to the side.

Gilbert and Francis laughed, then the three noticed two figures walking up towards them, they recognised one as Alfred, and the other as Alfred's clone.

Alfred and Gilbert fist-bumped "Sup guys, this is my bro Matthew." Alfred turned to reveal a shy boy with a light tinge of red on his face.

"It's nice to meet you all" he smiled softly, hiding behind his long hair.

Francis's eyes widened slightly, just before he could take a step closer to Matthew, Alfred stood between them, his eyes narrowed "He is MY brother Frenchy, and don't you forget that" he glared at Francis who kept a serious face.

"I understand Alfred" they continued to stare at each other before Alfred stood aside. To say the moment was tense was a vast understatement. Antonio and Gilbert exchanged glances and Matthew looked upon the scene with confusion.

"Come on Mattie, we gotta meet Arthur" Alfred stated after the long moment. "Later guys" he smiled, pulling Matthew along quickly. The two disappeared into the building.

"Give up on that one Franny" Gilbert advised "That's not one you can hit and quit, Alfred'll cut your nuts off" Antonio laughed.

"Si, do not make Alfred angry, it's not worth it" Antonio added. Even he got a handle on the situation.

Francis smiled "oh non, I do not intend to quit on this one, he is… something"

Gilbert snickered "There's no use in telling him not to go after someone, remember when we told you not to go for Lovino, you did anyway and now you're bonded"

Antonio sighed, slumping his shoulders "Si, and ever since I asked him to share the tomatoes he's kept me out of our bed, I've been sleeping on the couch for a whole week"

Gilbert and Francis smiled at their friend sympathetically, leading him into the building "Don't worry mon ami, I'm sure 'e will allow you back soon"

Xxx xxX

Arthur was at his locker when an increasingly familiar pair of hands placed themselves on his waist. Arthur sighed and turned around to see a bright pair of blue eyes and a beaming smile "Good morning Alfred, please remove your hands"

Alfred laughed, "No way, I wanted to get your attention"

"Well now you have it, what do you want?" Arthur shut his locker, books in hand.

"This is my bro, the one I told you about" Alfred turned revealing the shyer blonde.

Arthur smiled at Matthew and shook his hand.

"It's good to see you again Matthew" he greeted with a smile. Alfred was confused with the situation.

"Al, Arthur and I went to school together, we were friends, but when you said you found an Arthur I never imagined it was THIS Arthur" after some pleasantries were exchanged the three made their way to class.

Xxx xxX

Gilbert wandered the hall looking for a certain Austrian, who he found at his locker, talking to some guy, Gilbert felt a something akin to jealously, but he was too awesome for that. Gilbert leaned against the locker next to Roderich. "Hey Roddy, the awesome me is here" Gilbert took one look at the other guy, giving the most feral look he could muster. "Piss off" he spat. The other just mumbled something incoherent and left.

"Gilbert, did you have to act like that? Really! So barbaric, he was just a beta from my music class looking to borrow a pencil" Roderich sighed.

"Don't act like you're not impressed Roddy" Gilbert smirked.

"Hardly, and why do you have to threaten anyone who talks to me, you've been doing it since we met, furthermore-" Roderich was cut off by Gilbert swiftly pinning Roderichs arms to the locker, Gilberts eyes searing into Roderichs, causing the Omega to blush and look away.

"You know Roddy, I fell asleep last time I had you this close…" Gilbert whispered in a husky, low tone. Gilbert released both of Roderichs arms, he slid one hand on Roderichs waist and place the other on the brunette's cheek.

Gilbert leaned in and captured Roderichs lips possessively. Roderich whimpered slightly as Gilbert dominated his mouth, there passionate connection was suddenly interrupted by a bright flash. Embarrassed and surprised, Roderich pushed Gilbert away, the two men turning to the source of the disturbance. "Damn, I didn't realise the flash was on…"

A tall, beautiful girl with long flowing hair in a green dress stood examining her camera, much to the confusion of Gilbert, Roderich crossed his arms "Elizabeta, what on earth are you doing?" Roderich scolded. Elizabeta smiled at the two "Oh Roddy, don't let me ruin the moment"

"Who the hell is this chick?!" Gilbert growled.

Elizabeta laughed "Sorry, I forgot how aggressive alphas can get when they're interrupted. I'm Elizabeta, Roderichs ex-fiancé"

Gilbert stared blankly "What?"

**Authors note: super cheesy no? I can't help it I guess, I love hero Alfred saving Arthur, and I know some aspects are somewhat uncharacteristic for Arthur, I'll try to make him more like himself. Also, I hope you all like Pruaus because I sure do! There's going to be a lot of them. Reviews are love, firebenders flame somewhere else xoxo**

**Hetalia belongs to the almighty Himaruya. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't believe how many follows I have! It's like a dream come true! Please send me more reviews! I love each and every one that I get. Your words are worth so much to me. Btw, things are gonna get serious y'all, so make sure you're wearing your serious hat before you read. xoxo**

**Of Alphas and Omegas**

**Chapter 3**

"What do you mean ex-fiancé?" Gilbert looked confused and slightly angry at Roderich, waiting for some sort of an explanation.

"It's nothing Gilbert, really, don't be so dramatic" Roderich closed his locker, choosing to ignore others hysterics. "It's simple, my parents wanted an Alpha and they got an Omega, end of story" Roderich turned and walked away, not looking at either of the two, leaving Gilbert more confused than before.

He was about to rush after him before he felt a hand on his shoulder "Let him go, this is kind of a touchy subject for him" Elizabeta offered kindly, Gilbert turned to her, he ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh.

"What the hell is going on? One minute I'm making out with my sexy priss, the next he's storming off"

"I think you should let it go, he doesn't want to talk about it". She sighed. Gilbert was going to press the matter but the bell rang.

With a spike of realisation, he ran for his class, he was going to be late for history, again.

Xxx xxX

Arthur was in advanced Literature, sitting next to Matthew. Their assignment was to discuss the religious symbolism in this boring piece of poetry, after doing that for about five minutes their conversation drifted to other things.

"I don't understand Matthew, if Alfred is your brother why does he have a different last name? When you mentioned in the past that you had a brother named Alfred I imagined him having the name Williams also"

Matthew stopped his doodling of pancakes on his poetry "He's my cousin, my parents died when I was a baby so they took me in, I've just never spoken of it until now" he smiled softly.

Arthur felt a twinge of guilt for making him talk about something that was obviously still painful "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry" Arthur mumbled.

Matthew laughed quietly "It's nothing, don't worry, my dads are really good to me, and Alfred is a good brother, sometimes, but he means well, and to tell you the truth I would have told you earlier, but you never asked" he giggled.

"So Arthur" Matthew smirked, his expression turning sly "Have you and Al kissed yet?"

Arthur went slightly red, trying to avoid the others gaze "I hardly think that's an appropriate topic for discussion" he sputtered as he scribbled down some notes.

"I think that means yes" Matthew giggled "I'm jealous, really, I can't wait for my first kiss" he sighed dreamily, "I didn't think you'd beat me to it"

Arthur scoffed at the others comment "I'll have you know that your brother believes I'm very desirable, and furthermore-" Arthur stopped himself mid-sentence when he noticed what he just said and the wide smirk that was raising on his friends face.

"Oh bloody hell" he mumbled "stop smiling like a fool and do your work" Arthur looked down to his work, Matthew snickering as he turned back to his.

Xxx xxX

After getting scolded in his history class, Gilbert was glad to get to his locker and put his books away. He closed it with a sigh. He hadn't stopped thinking about the way Roderich reacted when he asked about the broken engagement.

He decided to search for the other, with a renewed sense of purpose he went to the place where they first met, the music room, and sure enough, there he was sitting at the piano.

"Roderich" he prompted as he stepped through the door way "Why did you run from me?"

"Go away Gilbert" Roderich retorted coldly "It's none of your business"

Gilbert was never very good at controlling his emotions, he hated being told what to do, especially by an Omega. That's what caused him to charge forward and pin the brunette to the piano, with his chest to the others back he growled lowly in the brunette's ear "You're going to tell me right _now_ Roderich!"

Roderich shook violently, whimpering "Gilbert r-release m-me, please" he weakly requested.

Gilbert did, much to the brunette's surprise "Roderich, tell me" he demanded coldly as he stood back to his full height.

Roderich shivered at the others words. He contemplated running, screaming, crying, climbing out the window; but when he turned and saw the dark, slightly hurt expression on Gilbert's face he gave in.

With a sigh, he began to explain "When I was a child my parents betrothed me to Elizabeta, are families were similar and the match made perfect sense. So we spent all our time together, she became my best friend. She was found to be a Beta but that wasn't really an issue… then when I was found to be an Omega my father…" Roderich trailed off, hurt from the memory.

"My father was beyond reasoning, he blamed me for something I couldn't control. The engagement was called off and he never forgave me, I was the Omega they never wanted, he and my mother never planned to have another child, they thought I'd be what they wanted"

Gilbert wrapped his arms around Roderichs frozen body. He placed his hand on the back of the others head "Roddy, I'm sorry, but I'm glad that you were born an Omega" Roderich felt bitter tears fall down his face.

"H-how could you say that after what I just told you?" he snarled trying to push the other away, flailing his arms in an attempt to hit the Alpha.

Gilbert tightened his hold "Listen to me" he shouted, his voice didn't have anger or malice, it was just commanding, Roderich stopped his attack, his body still shaking.

"I'm glad you're not an Alpha because if you were I couldn't be with you, you're so awesome, and even if your asshole father doesn't value you doesn't mean I don't, fuck him, fuck the rest, you have me and that's all that matters"

Roderich couldn't help the smile that came to his lips, but Gilbert's concern, his unorthodox declaration of love was incredibly endearing. The brunette ran his hand down the others face with a weak laugh.

"I don't think you understand what you are saying, if you say you want to be with me, it means you can't just change your mind later when you get bored, or when you get to know me" Roderich smiled sadly at a stunned Gilbert, Roderich made a move towards the door, slipping out of the albino's hold, he turned when he felt his hand captured lightly with the others hand.

"I'll prove to you that I'm serious" Gilbert spoke with determination. He lifted the brunettes hand to his lips and kissed it gently, he looked up to meet Roderichs eyes "Just wait and see. I know you feel it too Roderich, I know you feel this weird connection we have." he smiled.

He winked and left without another word, Leaving Roderich to contemplate what just happened, what did he mean? He wondered, rubbing his eyes and wiping his glasses on his shirt, Roderich suddenly felt a rush of heat run through his body.

He felt his forehead, and took in a shuddering breath as he realised what was happening, or what was going to happen soon. Roderich didn't hesitate, he picked up the belongings he had with him and rushed out the door.

Xxx xxX

Francis was sitting with Antonio at a lunch table, both wondering where Gilbert was. Antonio's thoughts were brought to a different matter however, when he saw his angry mate only a few feet away. He shot out of his seat and rushed over to him.

"Lovi~ please stop avoiding me, I love you" Lovino Vargas scoffed at his mate of one year

"If you love me then why the fuck did you yell at me?"

Antonio didn't know how to respond, he was hurt by the others words. Sure Lovino was never the type to be overly affectionate, and his harsh words would have driven anyone away, but Antonio was sure he loved him, even if he never said it.

"I've never raised my voice at you Lovi, I love you, don't you love me?" he asked sadly, turning slightly away from the other.

Lovino growled in frustration, gripping his hair tightly "You damn Spanish bastard! Don't make that face! Of course I do, goddamn bastard" he grumbled, blushing slightly from having to say something like that out-loud.

Antonio smiled and kissed his partner on the forehead "Does that mean I can sleep with you again mi tomato?"

"What do you think" Lovino mumbled.

Francis sighed as he watched the two lovers. Feeling envious. He was taken out of his trance when he noticed two lunches being placed on the table, followed by two blondes sitting down, one of them was Arthur, and the other was Matthew. Arthur scoffed "Don't think we wanted to sit with you Frenchy, all the other tables were taken, we had no choice"

Francis scoffed back "Whatever you say scone face"

As Arthur bit angrily into his sandwich Francis turned and smiled at Matthew, who smiled back in surprise "I do believe you are Mathieu non?" Arthur rolled his eyes while Matthew nodded shyly.

"Yes, and I'm afraid I didn't get your name?"

"Francis Bonnefoy mon cher" he kissed the shy boys hand "I have no idea how you are related to that American, you are far too gorgeous" he winked charmingly.

"You're too kind, but I'm sure your mate wouldn't like you saying such sweet things" Matthew smiled coyly, Francis laughed.

"Oh non, I do not have a mate yet, but I am looking" he added, seductively smiling at the younger blonde.

"See anything you like?" Matthew smiled back.

The older blonde chuckled "I do, mon sweet, perhaps, you and I-"

"MATTHEW" a loud voice yelled from behind the two. They were broken from each other's gaze when Alfred appeared next to them and slammed both his hands loudly and forcefully on the table, the two blondes quickly retracted their hands.

"Francis I told you not to mess with my brother" he growled angrily, Matthew began to shake slightly at the Alphas angry voice. Francis frowned.

"I do believe this is a free country _Alfred_, I am allowed to talk to whom I wish" he said with a scoff, flipping his hair. He stood to his full height, he wasn't as tall as Alfred but he wasn't about to be intimidated by someone younger.

Alfred took it as a challenge and straightened up, removing his hands from the table. Matthew was shaking more violently now as the two Alphas squared off, their scent polluting the air. Arthur too began to shake slightly, he held Matthew's hand for both of their sakes.

Alfred was thrown off when he felt a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder "Take a deep breath Alfred" a stern but friendly voice recommended, Alfred turned his head with to see who would have the audacity, only to see the genuinely concerned eyes of Ludwig, who had a trembling Feliciano clinging to his arm. Antonio soon made his presence known beside Francis, looking crossly at him.

Alfred took a deep breath, then turned to look at his brother.

It nearly broke Alfred's heart when he saw the fear in both Matthew and Arthur's eyes, he bit his lip and scolded himself for getting so aggravated. With one last furious look at Francis he turned to his brother and opened his arms, Matthew shakily stood up and gripped his brother's bomber jacket, Alfred embraced his brother "Don't be sad Mattie" he whispered.

When Matthew calmed down more he let go of Alfred and sat, without a word, not wanting to look at his brother.

Alfred sighed, he ran his hand through his golden locks. He looked down at Arthur, who looked like he was oppressing his desire to either run or hold on tightly to someone, just as Feliciano was doing. He gripped tightly onto his sweater vest. Alfred must have noticed his discomfort, although Arthur's emerald green eyes were locked on the table in front of his, Alfred could see the distress.

He knew then he did a bad thing, Arthur already had issues with Alphas, and acting like an aggressive one didn't help at all.

Alfred reached down and grabbed Arthur by the waist, throwing him over his shoulder, shocking everyone but mostly Arthur, who squeaked in surprise. Alfred carried him away from everyone's sight, away to some forgotten corner. When he stopped walking he swung Arthur around so he was holding him bridal style, and kissed him on the cheek.

When he pulled back Arthur went to scold him but was stopped before he could start, Alfred placed a finger over his lips "Arthur, I'm sorry I acted that way, I'm sorry I scared you, please don't be mad. I want to prove to you that I can be good, I really do" Arthur knew that it took every ounce of the Alphas willpower to admit fault and to apologise, after all, they were the ones in charge, to admit fault was a form of submission. Which was something Alphas hated more than anything.

Accepting this, Arthur gently placed his hand on Alfred's cheek softly, then he sighed "Put me down Alfred" the Alpha put Arthur back on his feet.

After straightening his clothes, Arthur cleared his throat "Now, I think you need to talk to Francis about this issue with Matthew"

"But babe he-"Arthur raised a hand, signalling for Alfred to be quiet "I don't like him anymore than you do, but there's obviously something there, just talk to him, and if there is any hint of him hurting Matthew than by all means, clobber him, but you could give him at least one chance."

Alfred didn't like it, but Arthur was right.

Xxx xxX

Gilbert didn't go to class, he went and got in his car and went straight home. It was quite a surprise when he burst through his fathers' study-door,

"Gilbert! Why aren't you at school? What are you doing here?" he scolded when his son suddenly appeared. "You better have a damn good excuse boy" he grumbled, taking his glasses off and placing them on his desk full of paperwork.

"I need your help" Gilbert stated earnestly, sitting in the chair opposite his father.

"What did you do?" his father asked, expecting an explanation like the ones in the in the past, like how 'it wasn't his fault' or how 'the car flipped itself', but he was surprised when he saw the serious expression on his sons face. "What is it Gilbert?" he asked with a kinder tone.

Gilbert sat up straight "You know Roderich Edelstein?" he asked looking directly in his father's eyes "I want him to be my mate"

His father considered his words for a moment "You barley know this boy, are you sure?"

"I'm sure" Gilbert replied confidently.

His father braced both his hands on the desk and slowly stood "Son… does this mean you've finally chosen someone?!" he smiled, the smile turned into a bursting grin, the grin became a loud stream of relieved laughter. Gilbert smiled, relieved that his father was on board.

"That's awesome son, I was starting to think it was never going to happen" his smiled as his laughter died down. "But there is one problem"

Gilbert smile faltered slightly for a moment "Whatever it is, I can handle it"

"That's the spirit, however I don't know if good intentions alone will work, that Mr Edelstein is one conniving bastard. I have a feeling that negotiations won't be easy, at least we have one thing in our favour"

"And what's that?" Gilbert asked

"We're too awesome to be passed up" he laughed loudly, Gilbert snickered.

"I'll make the call now, hopefully we can meet with him today" his father offered, reaching for the phone on his desk.

Gilbert nodded, full of anticipation as his father called Roderichs father. He explained that he would like to make the arrangement, and that he would like to meet with him to discuss the matter.

After a long discussion, Mr Edelstein complied, they agreed to a meeting at the Edelstein estate at seven p.m., much to Gilbert's excitement. Gilbert's father put the phone back down, rubbing his hand on his chin in deep thought. "Listen Gilbert" he began in a wise tone "I need you to know that negotiations can be difficult, it's all well and good that you like this Omega, but that isn't enough, especially for people in our position. It's likely that Mr Edelstein will try to take us for all we have. I need you to be silent throughout the whole meeting" he walked over and braced his hands on his son's shoulders, looking sternly in to his son's eyes "I mean it Gil, not a word, do you understand? These things are tricky, they are battle of wits. You can't let these people know what you're thinking"

Gilbert could only nod at his father's command, though silence wasn't his strong suit.

Xxx xxX

When school was over Alfred walked silently with his brother by his side. Matthew was quite by nature but this was a whole different level of silence, this was a silence filled with unforgiving and angry. Even Alfred could feel his brother was still upset, and he knew a hug wasn't going to fix it.

"Mattie…" Alfred began "if you really wanna date Francis, I guess it would be alright"

Matthew turned his head to look at his brother, a new look of hope shinning in his eyes, he wiped away the traces of tears from his eyes "You mean it Al?" he smiled hopefully. Alfred smiled back, ruffling his brother's hair.

"Yeah, but don't let him take advantage of you Mattie"

"I'm sure he wouldn't do that" Matthew said softly.

Xxx xxX

Ludwig was always very straight laced, but when he was in the presence of his new found love he found his self-control slipping little by little every day.

He was walking hand in hand with Feliciano as they made their way to the Vargas household. Walking the smaller boy home soon became a ritual.

When they arrived at his house, Feliciano leapt into Ludwig's arms and hugged him affectionately "Thanks for walking me home Luddy!" he emphasized his gratitude with a soft kiss to Ludwig's cheek.

"That's alright Feli, now make sure you finish your homework alright?"

Feliciano smiled sweetly "si Luddy! I'll see you tomorrow!" he called as he ran into his house.

Ludwig shook his head with a smile. He couldn't believe how careless that boy was, so very careless.

Xxx xxX

Gilbert nervously adjusted his tie as he and his father stood at the door of the Edelstein household. A butler opened the door and ushered them into the dining room where Roderichs father sat, inviting them to take a seat.

"I'm glad that you've taken an interest in my son, I assure you he is of good breeding"

Gilbert glared "He's not a dog sir"

"Gilbert, what did I tell you?" his father scolded "I apologise, my son is still young, sometimes he speaks out of term, I'm afraid it's the folly of youth"

Mr Edelstein cleared his throat "Right, well… I can also guarantee that he has never had any physical contact with any other Alphas. This on top of the fact that he comes from such a prestigious family and he is our only son means that he isn't cheap" he smiled slyly as he slid a piece of paper over to Mr Beilshmidt. Gilbert was shaking with anger and doing his best to repress it. It drove him mad not being able to tell this man that Roderich wasn't something that could be bought or sold.

"As you can imagine, a prize as fine as Roderich has many suitors, so you will have to top the suitors I have already spoken with"

Mr Beilshmidt looked over the paper he was given, it had a list of suitors and their worth, he placed it on the table, and rubbed his chin in contemplation. Gilbert risked a glance at the paper.

The highest contender was listed at the top, the list was composed in order of how much money each family has, and, how valuable their family name is. Mr Beilshmidt did not get where he was by rolling over, he knew what Mr Edelstein was doing. He was trying to scare him into making an extravagant offer. But Mr Beilshmidt wasn't going to fall for it.

He smiled "I see your top offer is from the Zwingli family, their family name stands well. However, you must be aware that they posted losses last quarter? They sold parts of their company and are moving into security, a stable business but not quite as monetarily beneficial as my own."

Mr Edelstein scowled, he wasn't aware of this at all "I'm sure you understand that even if I pass on the Zwingli family I have many other fine choices"

Mr Beilshmidt nodded "I do, the second on your list is the Leon family? They are prominent in social circles"

Mr Edelstein smiled smugly "yes they are, a fine family"

"Yes, but I'm afraid that they are no more than land-rich bankrupt aristocracy, they have no real financial income. I think it hardly an appropriate place to send you only son"

"The Berk family is listed third, I believe Mr Berk is a local politician with no real family name. When he has completed his terms he will have very little influence, and his son has the less than desirable characteristic of impregnating Omega's he isn't bonded to. That's not the kind of thing you want lingering over your son's head"

After a short while Gilbert's father had basically shot down every one of the other candidates. Mr Edelstein looked frustrated and humiliated. He was defeated and he knew it.

"What will you give me as dowry for Roderich?" he asked finally.

"Monetary compensation is the usual avenue, our offer is ten thousand"

It came as a surprise to Mr Edelstein, he expected much less, knowing how he could have gotten a lot less from someone who was uncontended. It was as if Gilbert's father was being merciful.

After a long and tense moment he finally spoke again "Your offer is accepted" he slid another piece of paper over. The contract that promised Roderich to Gilbert for the sum of money.

Gilbert let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Relief washed over his body. "Where is Roderich?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"He is in his room, he went into heat not three hours ago" Mr Edelstein stated plainly as he signed the agreement with a swish of his pen. He looked up uncaringly from the contract "There is no reason you can't go up there, now that it is official, or you could wait for the next one"

Gilbert shook his head "I will mate with Roderich when he wants me to. Now I think would be far too soon"

Roderich's father screwed up his face slightly "I don't understand why you would wait, what Roderich wants is immaterial"

"Maybe to you" Gilbert growled back "But he's a person and deserves to be treated with respect."

Mr Edelstein chuckled "He's and Omega, unable to inherit anything, unable to be of any worth in the business world and unable to carry on his family name." He shuffled the papers into a neat plie and put his hands together "Thank you for your business Mr Beilshmidt, I look forward to more business in the future.

Gilbert wanted nothing more than to punch the man in the face, but his father gave him a stern look, so he swallowed his anger and they left.

"You did well son, I thought for a moment there you were going to punch him, to be honest even I wanted to" Gilbert's father smiled as they drove home.

"I can't believe Roderich had to grow up with such a crappy dad. I need to get him away from all that" Gilbert sighed.

Xxx xxX

The next day Arthur was at his locker when he noticed something troubling. He could smell Feliciano and he was close to going into heat. He turned from his locker to see Feliciano shuffling anxiously. He had no idea what to do.

Arthur approached cautiously and whispered to his friend "Feli, are you… going into heat?" the normal cheerful disposition of the auburn haired boy seemed to have all but left him. His nodded his head meekly.

"Then why did you come to school?!" Arthur hissed.

"I didn't know it was going to happen" he replied with a sob.

"We have to get you home then!" Arthur insisted. He hoped that they wouldn't run into any trouble. Just before he could usher Feliciano towards the door the Italian boy froze on the spot.

Walking down the hallway was Ludwig, who had Alfred and Ivan by his sides. The blond froze upon catching the Italian's scent. In a split second Ivan and Alfred reacted, tackling Ludwig to the floor and pinning him there before he had the chance to get to Feliciano.

Arthur was have an incredibly difficult time holding Feliciano back, who was trying desperately to get to Ludwig. He whined and kicked as the Alpha's scent became too much to resist.

Arthur didn't know how much longer he could hold on, and Alfred and Ivan couldn't help because they were using all their strength to keep Ludwig down. The blond wasn't making it easy as he fought the hold with all he had, growling and gnashing to free himself.

The timing couldn't have been better as Gilbert and his friends appeared. Antonio took a hold of Feliciano and with Arthurs help, carried him out of the building. Ludwig was getting worse as Feliciano was taken away. Francis joined in to help hold Ludwig down as Gilbert knelt in front of his brother and put his hands on Ludwig's face, forcing eye contact.

"Ludwig, listen to me, you have to calm down" Gilbert said in a firm tone.

"Get the fuck off me" Ludwig growled.

"Ludwig. Take a deep breath. If you don't settle down you might hurt Feli. Please bruder, listen to me" Gilbert pressed his forehead to Ludwig's soothingly.

The blond Alpha took a shaky breath, his body relaxing significantly. "Where is he?" Ludwig choked out "Is he ok?"

"He's fine, Antonio and Arthur are taking him home" Gilbert replied softly.

"Gil, I'm sorry" Ludwig sounded utterly defeated and shamed that he lost control so easily. His friend let go of him, Gilbert helped his brother up and embraced him.

"It's ok"

Ludwig was never going to forgive himself.

**Did you like the chapter? Let me know what you think! I can't make the story more to your liking if I don't know what you're looking for! But at the same time don't be mean about it please, there's a person behind this computer screen! That being said you've all been so lovely! Thank you xoxo**

**Also, did you think it was serious? Dramatic? Fine holiday fun? Reviews are love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not very good at drama and such, but I will throw some in so you don't get bored. I don't like causing the characters too much pain because I'm a big softie. Thank you for the reviews! I look forward to waking up and seeing new ones! I hope I don't disappoint. I write as a form of procrastination, and boy do I procrastinate! Xoxo.**

**Oh, just in case there was some confusion. Father is Alfred Alpha father and dad/daddy is Alfred's Omega father.**

**Of Alphas and Omegas**

**Chapter 4**

Antonio had Feliciano over his shoulder as he and Arthur ran towards Antonio's car. Arthur got in the back seat with Feliciano as Antonio began to drive them. Arthur embraced the shaking Italian in his arms to try and comfort him.

"Antonio, why did Ludwig react so quickly? Why weren't you and the other Alphas affected?" Arthur asked as he held onto Feliciano.

"I am mated, I don't notice other Omega scents as much as those who don't have mates. Gilbert and Francis have always had saint like control. Alfred and Ivan weren't around long enough for it to affect them. But for Ludwig, he was able to pick up the scent a lot quicker due to the amount of time the two have spent together. His reaction was made worse by the fact that he is greatly attracted to Feli." Antonio explain in a tone that was uncharacteristically serious for the Spaniard.

Arthur was slightly in awe of how smart Antonio is, most people took him for an air head. But he was able to think clearly and react in a timely fashion when there is an emergency.

"A-Arthur…" Feliciano whimpered "Where is Luddy?"

"Shh Feli, he's at school, we're taking you home"

"Tell him I'm sorry" Feliciano whispered before he passed out.

Arthur held his friend closer, seeing his friend in such emotional distress brought him close to tears. But he was glad everyone was there to help, or he wouldn't have been able to protect Feliciano. Arthur knew that Ludwig wouldn't intentionally hurt him, but he was young, emotionally immature, and not yet able to keep a cool head when the one he loves is in heat.

They drove to the Vargas household and Antonio rushed to the door, it was answered by Feliciano's grandfather. "Roma, Feli is almost in heat, so Arthur and I brought him home"

The Old Italian placed his hand on Antonio's shoulder as a thank you before pacing quickly to the car. He sighed "Oh Feli, my poor boy" he said sadly as he picked up his grandson, carrying him like a child as Feliciano cried into his shoulder.

Roma paused before he entered the house. "Thank you boys" he said sadly before closing the door.

Both Arthur and Antonio let out a sigh of relief. While in the car ride back to school Arthur got a call from Matthew.

"_Arthur what happened? I went to the bathroom for a minute and when I come back everyone was deathly serious."_

"Feliciano went into heat, they pinned Ludwig down while Antonio and I drove him home"

"_Where is that bastard Spaniard? Give me your damn phone Matthew!"_

"_Arthur put me on loud speaker, I want to talk to Antonio"_ Lovino demanded loudly. Arthur did, and held the phone between himself and Antonio.

"_Is Feliciano alright? I'm going to kill that German potato head for what he did!"_

"He is fine Lovi, Roma has him. Ludwig didn't do anything to Feli I promise" Antonio assured gently.

"_Don't defend him you traitor, when you get back you are going to drive me home so I can see Feli for myself"_

"Yes mi amo" Antonio sighed. They heard a click and the line went dead. Arthur could help but laugh a little. It was rare to see an Alpha be so obedient.

"Does he always talk to you like that?"

"Si, but I love him and want him to be happy, so it does not bother me when other Alphas look down on me for it" Antonio replied with conviction.

Arthur smiled, he admired how gentle Antonio was, it made him think that not all Alphas were brutish and dominant. A little voice in the back of his head told him he already knew that. Then he thought of Alfred and how hard he was trying. He was trying to change for Arthur, to get Arthur to love him. And it made Arthur feel like he mattered to someone, and he knew there was only one other feeling that could beat it, but he would not say it. Not yet.

Xxx xxX

Antonio and Arthur made it back to school easily enough. Antonio was hit with a barrage of questions from Lovino, and Arthur was fretted over by Alfred.

"Are you ok? You didn't get hurt did you?" Alfred worried as he saw Arthur approach.

"Really Alfred, how on earth could I have gotten hurt? I'm fine. Where is Ludwig?" Arthur looked around to see the blond was gone.

"Gilbert took him home. I guess we're lucky that none of the teachers saw what was going on or we'd have a full scale interrogation. You know how adults are about this kind of stuff. Oh and um… I think you should go home too"

Arthur looked at Alfred with confusion "Why? I told you I'm fine"

"I insist" Alfred said through partially gritted teeth "I think some of Feliciano's pheromones rubbed off on you" Alfred swallowed thickly as he took a step back from Arthur.

Arthur did even notice until it was pointed out to him. He did smell like heat, even though it was shallow and not his own heat scent it was still enough to get unwanted attention.

Arthur smiled at Alfred's obvious show of restraint. Remembering his earlier thoughts he leant in and kissed Alfred's cheek. The Alpha bit back a growl of possession as he watched Arthur walk to his car.

As soon as Arthur was out of sight Alfred fell to his knees, gripped his hair and growled loudly. 'Too close Alfred that was to close!' he internally scolded himself. He didn't know how Ludwig wasn't worse than he was. The scent on Arthur wasn't even his own, but the hints of heat mixed with Arthur's own nearly drove Alfred mad.

"Fuck" he breathed as he stood up again. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Alfred, are you alright? It's about Arthur isn't it?" Francis asked with concern.

Alfred wasn't sure if he could confide in the man who was making eyes at his brother, but he needed to talk to_ someone._

"Every time I'm with him I hide my Alpha side so he'll be more comfortable, but it's so difficult! I think I'm going to lose my mind, or snap and forcibly make out with him."

"I see" Francis nodded understandingly "I know you wish to make Arthur more comfortable, but he is an Omega deep down, what he needs is for you to be both loving and have strong convictions. An Alpha who has no control can never truly make his mate happy, but an Alpha who is incapable of seeing to his mates emotional needs is not a real Alpha. Try being dominant over only the big, less frequent things, let Arthur control the little things"

"Are you sure that will work? He's so independent, I don't want to scare him off" Alfred huffed.

Francis smiled "I have seen a noticeable change in Arthur since he met you. You've done really well with him so far, but don't suppress your Alpha side completely. You need to show him you can be caring _and_ a strong Alpha. Like Antonio for example, he's not controlled by Lovino like everyone thinks, he just makes him happy but puts his foot down when it's needed. Besides, acting like an Alpha will make you look sexy."

Alfred brightened up considerably "Thanks Franny, I guess you're not such a bad guy after all. I'll let you date my brother if you make sure to never touch him and we'll be good." he smirked with an unsettling glint in his eyes.

Alfred practically skipped away and Francis sighed "That boy can go from friendly to murderous in a second."

Xxx xxX

Ivan was at his locker at the end lunch, after all the mess with Ludwig and Feliciano had been sorted out he went on with his day like normal. At least he thought it was a normal day, until he heard an accented voice.

"Ivan Braginsky?" the voice asked shyly.

He turned and there was a Chinese Omega that he had never seen before. He didn't need this beautiful person's name, because he knew, this was Yao, the one he had been engaged to his whole life, but had never met.

Ivan loved his friends as much as one can platonically love their friends, though he had never known what real love was before he met his intended. He thought it was rather humorous, the fact that he instantly fell in love with the one who he was supposed to love. He didn't know what it was that made him adore Yao from the moment of their meeting; his looks, his scent, or pure divine providence; but whatever it was, Ivan fell hard and fast.

With one glance he instantly regretted all the time he wasted in not already meeting Yao. They could have spent so much time together! He would have make up for all the lost time.

Ivan's internal monologue lasted longer than he thought, because Yao looked slightly terrified as the large Russian Alpha just stared at him. "I'm sorry, I must be mistaken" Yao said hastily. His retreat was stopped when he felt a cool hand grab a hold of his hand.

"I'm sorry for frightening you my little sunflower, I was simply stunned by how beautiful you are" he said with a childlike smile.

"T-Thank you" Yao stuttered, not knowing how to react to the situation. Ivan simply smiled.

"Perhaps you would like to talk, da? Let us go for a walk" Ivan decided, taking a slightly tighter hold on Yao's hand and leading him from the lockers.

"Don't you have classes?" Yao asked, still slightly stunned.

"I will have my subordinates do the work I miss" he replied simply.

Ivan led Yao to the tables outside, he sat across from the shorter Omega with his head in his hands, the cheerful smile still present on his face.

"Yao, you're not talking?" he said sweetly.

Yao didn't expect such an enthusiastic response to his showing up out of the blue. He cleared his throat and nodded.

"Well, you're probably wondering why I am here?" he began, Ivan nodded. "I am now of mating age, and as you know, at least one of the parties in a marriage must be at least eighteen. Now that I am I have come to take my place at your side. My father insisted I continue my last year of high school here with you, so that we may get to know one another. I enrolled this morning and went looking for you, your father described your appearance to me before I came here. I will be living at your home, If it so pleases you" he said formally. Yao was a little unsettled that Ivan kept the same sweet smile on his face, his eyes never leaving Yao's.

"Our babies will be beautiful" Ivan cooed.

Yao laughed weakly "I am happy you are pleased with my appearance, I was worried id be to plain for you"

Ivan's eyes went somewhat murderous "Who has called you plain? I will break their legs"

Yao thought it was kind of messed up how he thought the gesture was kind of romantic. He could tell that Ivan was loyal. And he knew it wasn't just because of his youth, Ivan seemed like the type who would defend their love until death. Though leg breaking is just a little extreme.

Yao laughed, much stronger this time, and it made Ivan feel warm on the inside. "No one called me plain, it was a self-evaluation"

Ivan took both of Yao's small, warm hands in his large, cold ones leaning in he stared seriously in Yao's eyes "You are as beautiful as a ray of sunshine on a cold winter's day. To deny this would be the greatest tragedy the world has ever experienced."

"Alright" Yao squeaked.

Ivan sat up straighter "You will sleep in my bed, won't you Yao-Yao?"

"If that is what you want" Yao said shyly.

"It is" Ivan nodded.

Xxx xxX

When Lovino got home (though it wasn't his home, he's lived with Antonio since they bonded) he rushed straight to his brother's room and stopped at the door. Feliciano was a lot further into his heat now. Lovino had planned on yelling at his brother for being careless, but now wasn't the time. This time can be very taxing for Omegas, and he didn't want to cause his brother anymore stressed.

"Lovi?" Antonio called from behind Lovino.

Lovino sighed and walked to Antonio, they embraced each other tightly "I think I should talk to him when he is out of his heat"

"That's a wise decision Lovi, I'm proud of you" Antonio kissed the top of the Italian's head.

"Take me to _our_ home Antonio" Lovino mumbled with a blush. Antonio nodded. They said their goodbyes to Roma and went home, forgetting about the rest of the world, if only for the day.

Xxx xxX

After getting home, Ludwig locked himself in his room, refusing to eat, refusing to talk. Gilbert sat worriedly at his brother's door trying to console him, trying to convince him that it wasn't his fault.

"Bruder, any Alpha in your position would have reacted the same way. It really shows how strong you are that you manage to calm down so quickly, please stop blaming yourself"

Still there was silence. Gilbert started to feel anger bubble to the surface.

"Luddy, I know you try to be Mr Perfect all the time, but you're still young, and sometimes things happen that you can't control, but part of being grown up is accepting that there are things you can't control and moving on. I didn't think that you would pout like a child, I took you for a man." Gilbert's tone was uncharacteristically serious, and his words were cold and stung Ludwig's heart. He finally gave in and opened his door. Gilbert rustled his hair.

"Feliciano won't want you being all moody, he really cares about you. We both saw how hard he fought to get to you." Gilbert said with a smirk.

Ludwig offered a weak smile, he exhaled deeply "Thank you Gilbert" he said in a quiet tone.

Gilbert put his hand on his brother's shoulder with a smile "No problem"

Xxx xxX

After Arthur went home, he could stop thinking of Alfred. It was becoming harder and harder to deny that he wanted to be with him, and it wasn't just because Alfred was trying so hard, it was because Arthur genuinely liked him as a person. And Alfred was by far the most attractive Alpha he had ever laid eyes on.

Arthur decided that he would surprise Alfred by going to his house and waiting until he got home from school. He opened the piece of paper Alfred have given him one afternoon, which had listed Alfred's phone number, his email and, his home address. Alfred just wanted to make sure Arthur at least one way to contact him. Subtly was never his strong suit.

Xxx xxX

After a rather unfocused day at school, Alfred returned home, he huffed with exhaustion as he opened the door. "I'm home" his tone showed he was clearly tired.

Alfred was slightly puzzled, because usually when he came home his Omega father greeted him with at least a 'welcome home', but he could hear laughing from the kitchen, so he made his way towards it.

"…and here is a picture of Alfred when he was just three years old, I tell you, it was impossible to get that boy to keep his pants on" Alfred blushed with embarrassment when he saw his dad showing his baby pictures to Arthur, both of them laughing joyfully at the cute little Alfred.

"Daaaaaddddd" Alfred whined "What are you doing? No Artie don't look!"

"I think you were rather adorable Alfred, I especially love this one of you in a kitten costume" Arthur giggled as he held up the picture of a five year old Alfred dressed in a fluffy kitten costume, whiskers painted on his face and a matching Matthew by his side. Both of them making matching poses.

"Alfred sweetie, why didn't you tell me Arthur was such a delight?" his dad as, teasing his son slightly.

"Dad _please_" Alfred whined again. His dad laughed and winked at Arthur.

"I better put dinner on, your father will be home in no time. I'm sure you two want to talk in private, but before you do, where is Matthew?" his dad asked as he tied his apron.

"He's getting tutored in French, a friend of mine is going to drive him home" Alfred answered, kissing his dad on the cheek "Come on Artie I'll show you my room"

Alfred wordlessly led Arthur up the stairs and to the second door on the left. Alfred's room was rather spacious, there was even enough room for a small weight set in the corner. The walls were, unsurprisingly, covered in band and hero posters. The bed double and appeared newly made and the sheets freshly laundered. Arthur sat meekly on the bed as Alfred shut the door.

"I'm happy you're here Artie, but it's a bit of a surprise" Alfred said with a smile as he sat next to Arthur on the bed.

Arthur blushed slightly "I was just in the neighbourhood" he mumbled.

Alfred smirked "You wanted to see me Artie don't lie" he teased.

"I'd rather see the adorable pictures again" Arthur teased back with a cheeky grin.

Alfred pouted "I'm not adorable"

"Yes, you are" Arthur kept grinning.

Alfred's pout turned into something more serious "I'm an Alpha Arthur, Alphas aren't adorable"

"Are you sure you are an Alpha? Surely only an Omega could be that adorable" Arthur pushed on, not noticing Alfred change of tone and expression.

Alfred frowned. It was one thing to call him adorable, but it was another thing entirely to question his Alpha status. Thinking back to Francis's advice, he knew he had been a bit too soft. If he was going to get Arthur to want him physically as much as Alfred wanted Arthur physically, then he was going to have to change tactics. In a quick movement Alfred took off his bomber jacket and threw it to the floor, before Arthur could say anything he had already taken off his white cotton t-shirt.

Arthur was stunned as Alfred stood in front of him, took his hand and placed it on his hardened stomach.

"Would you call someone with such an amazing six pack 'adorable'?" he spoke in a deep tone. Arthur didn't know what to say or do, but seeing Alfred's perfectly defined abs in front of him, mixed with his strong Alpha scent, Arthur wanted to touch the perfectly tanned flesh. As his hand was pressed against the hard muscle, Arthur could feel the warmth that all Omegas craved during their cold and lonely heats. Alfred seemed to pick up on his desire, he smirked ruggedly "You can feel me all you like Artie, I know you want to"

Arthur didn't bother with his usual retorts, instead this time he just went straight for what he wanted. He lifted his other hand to join the one already in place. Both his small hands began to travel and map out the perfectly defined abdomen in front of him. Alfred watched Arthur's expression with rapt attention. He thought Arthur was going to pull his hands back when they stopped moving, but instead, he found himself nearly losing it when Arthur leaned forward and kissed the flesh, using his tongue heavily as he trailed them haphazardly along the hard muscle.

Alfred swallowed heavily and bit back a possessive moan. He opened his lust filled eyes and made instant contact with those lovely green ones he'd adored from first sight. Alfred snapped, he lifted Arthur up and back onto the bed so he was lying down fully. In an instant Alfred was on top of him, his arms braced at Arthur's sides.

They shared eye contact again, Alfred's eyes looking for any sign of apprehension in the emerald ones, and Arthurs eyes saying 'come hither' to the sky blue ones. Alfred moved in to lock their lips in a bruising kiss. Arthur moaned audibly, encouraging Alfred to add his tongue into the mix, the two working together passionately. Alfred ground his hips down once and they both moaned in response.

Alfred nearly fell straight to the floor when he heard his father calling 'honey, I'm home' from down stairs. But he did get off Arthur as quickly as he could. Arthur nearly cried when Alfred was suddenly no longer on top of him. Alfred wanted to punch a wall after he worked so hard to get this close, only to have it ruined by his father coming home.

"Alfred?" Arthur whined, breathing heavily and confused as to why he had gotten up so suddenly.

"I'm sorry Artie, but if my father catches me on you I'll be in big trouble" Alfred breathed heavily as he responded, trying to make the tent in his pants go away. Alfred tried to distract himself somehow, but his eyes landed on Arthur, who was still lying sprawled out on the bed, looking dishevelled and thoroughly loved-up. Alfred growled and gripped his hair "Fuck Arthur! Stop looking so sexy, you're not helping!"

Arthur couldn't help the smile that came to his face. He took a few calming breaths and the harness in his own pants subsided. Alfred wasn't so lucky, so he rushed quickly to the bathroom that's connected to his room. Arthur head the rush of water and Alfred swear, damning the cold. When he came back in the room he was soaking wet and shivering. He hastily grabbed a new change of clothes and changed in the bathroom. He could hear Arthur snickering at him.

"Don't laugh at me Artie or ill pin you down again" Alfred pouted.

"That's hardly a threat Alfred, I rather like the idea" Arthur responded playfully, now sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"Oh goddamn Arthur, you going to make me hard again" Alfred groaned. Arthur giggled.

Arthur had dinner with the Jones family as soon as Matthew came back. The whole family participated as they told embarrassing stories about Alfred. The blond Alpha just pouted and mumbled under his breath.

Arthur took a taxi to Alfred's hose, so instead of taking one home Alfred offered to drive him. The car ride was mostly silent except for the buzz of the radio. Alfred had been bold today, but the most nerve-wracking moment of the night was when he shyly linked his hand with Arthur. Instead of the cold rejection he feared, he felt Arthur's warm hand respond to the hold. Both of them sat for the rest of the car ride with puppy-love smiles on their faces.

When they pulled up to Arthur's house, they both turned to each other at the same time, meeting for a soft kiss.

"Does this mean you want to be with me Arthur?" Alfred asked hopefully.

Arthur laughed softly, nodding his head "Yes Alfred, if you'll still have me"

"Of course I will!" Alfred declared loudly, a cheesy grin on his face. He hugged Arthur tightly one more time before the Brit got out of the car. His smile growing more than he thought possible.

**I want to know what you think! I love each thought you send, no matter how short. Tell me how I'm going, am I making you laugh? Smile? Spin around in circles? That's how I react when I get a review! Thank you for continuing to read, I'll see you next chapter ; ) xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh! Such wonderful responses! My heart is going to burst with joy! You're all so wonderful~ I hope you like how the stories progressing, I don't want you to lose interest. The best thing about writing is the reviews and boy do I love reviews! There is not greater motivation for a writer than to know people like what you write. Thank you xoxo.**

**If you're interested, my Tumblr is supersayiankonata, I usually post the updates straight after I've put them on this site.**

**Of Alphas and Omegas**

**Chapter 5**

Alfred waited with Matthew out the front of their house while Matthew waited for Francis to pick him up. After their French lesson the night before, Francis and Matthew decided to start dating. It was made easier by the fact that Alfred had given his blessing, and now Francis insisted he drive Matthew to and from school every day. Alfred, being the ever protective brother that he is, insisted he go with them, that way he could keep an eye on them and go to school with Arthur, who is Francis's neighbour.

"Al, this is really unnecessary. Wouldn't you rather go with just Arthur? You don't need to babysit me." Matthew huffed.

"You know I would, but I have to make sure Franny keeps his hands to himself" Alfred stubbornly replied.

"I thought you liked him now?" Matthew pouted.

"I do, but I don't trust him completely yet. When I know he definitely won't do anything bad I'll let you date like a normal couple."

Matthew huffed again. Alfred could sure be overbearing when he wanted, even though he knew it was out of love, it was damn annoying.

Francis pulled up to their home and Francis got out of the car with a smile at Matthew. Matthew returned the smile, blushing bright red as Francis kissed his cheek "Good morning, are you well cher?"

"I am, thank you" Matthew replied as Francis took his hand.

"Eww Matt" Alfred complained in disgust. "You better be good Franny, I mean it"

Francis rolled his eyes "I assure you, I will be the perfect gentleman, but perhaps you should worry about your own love who is waiting for you in the car"

Alfred smiled, nodding enthusiastically as he bounded to the car and flung the back door open, startling Arthur in the process.

"Arthur! Baby! I missed you!" Alfred greeted happily as he leapt into the car and straight on top of Arthur.

"Get off me you fool! I can't breathe!" Arthur choked after having the wind knocked out of him. Alfred moved off Arthur but by no means did he give him any space, he pulled Arthur onto his lap and gave him a powerful kiss on the lips.

"You look beautiful darlin'" Alfred praised in a low tone "A real perfect sight"

Arthur blushed "I don't look any different from yesterday" he mumbled. Alfred smirked and kissed Arthur's neck softly and lovingly, Arthur suppressed a moan. The Brit knew he was going to lose to Alfred's wiles if he didn't do something quick, with on look out the window he formed a plan.

"Alfred, Francis and Matthew are making out"

"WHAT!" Alfred screamed as he reopened the car door, only to see Matthew and Francis talking pleasantly. The two blonds looked at him with confusion, Alfred blushed and silently closed the car door again. "You tricked me" he pouted.

Arthur laughed triumphantly "That's what you get for sitting on me"

Alfred narrowed his eyes "You should be punished" he said coolly, before Arthur could ask what he meant, Alfred had Arthur pinned down again.

Arthur squeaked as Alfred leant down and bit into Arthur's neck, sucking the flesh there to leave a bright red mark for all the world to see. Arthur whimpered slightly as Alfred began to lick the mark. "Now everyone will know who you belong to" Alfred said with a smirk.

Arthur pouted and gently touched the sore mark. It wasn't fair, there was no way he would be allowed to leave marks on Alfred, so he thought of a different approach to get revenge, he smiled devilishly as Francis and Matthew joined them in the car.

Francis laughed to himself when he noticed Arthur's neck, but didn't tease him for it, not while Alfred was around anyway. During the car ride, Alfred continued to stare out the window, still smirking victoriously. Arthur knew they were close to school, so put his revenge plan in motion. Without looking, he reached his hand over and seductively rubbed the front of Alfred's pants, causing the Alpha to take in a shuttering breath.

Alfred gripped the seat tightly while Arthur kept moving his hand, still looking away as if nothing was happening. Alfred was faced with a dilemma, he had to stop Arthur, but at the same time he wanted Arthur to keep going. He gritted his teeth as he felt himself getting harder and harder with each hand movement. He panicked as they pulled up to the school. He couldn't get out of the car while he was sporting a full tent.

Arthur didn't look at him as he got out of the car, but he did have a victory smirk on his face. Alfred remained in place, shuffling nervously.

Matthew looked back at the car after he got out, wondering why Alfred hadn't moved yet "Aren't you coming Al?" he asked in his sweet and innocent tone.

Francis placed a hand on Matthew's shoulder "Alfred may need a minute cher, we should go on without him" he said with a perfectly charming smile. Matthew was still confused but nodded in agreement. As the trio walked towards the school building, Francis leaned in slightly to whisper to Arthur.

"You, mon ami, are evil incarnate. Well done" Francis said with an amused chuckle.

Arthur smiled like the gentleman he is, nodding his head at the praise "Why thank you old chap"

In class later in the morning, Alfred took a seat next to Arthur, a fake smile on his face. Arthur smirked smugly "Your little problem gone then Alfred?" he teased.

Alfred laughed loudly so that no one would know he wasn't his usual cheery self. But then he turned to Arthur and whispered in his ear "There's nothing _little_ about my problem Artie, and if you ever do something like that again, I'll make _you_ fix it with that lovely mouth of yours"

Alfred moved back from the stunned Arthur with a devious look in his eyes. Arthur swallowed thickly, frozen in place. He was shocked that Alfred would say something like that, he was shocked that Alfred would force him to do something like that, it shocked him that he secretly loved the idea. Hearing Alfred speak in such a primal tone sent shivers down his spine. Every time Alfred said something like that Arthur was on the brink of losing his self-control.

Arthur bit back a whimper and kept his wide eyes firmly on the table in front of him. He was unable to focus for the entire lesson. When the bell rang, Arthur stood and ran.

Alfred was shocked beyond belief. He felt so stupid 'Why the hell did I say that? I scared him, you're such a fucking idiot Alfred!' he internally scolded himself. He immediately picked up his books and rushed to find Arthur, to apologise. He rushed through as much of the main building as he could cover, but to no avail.

As he walked down the halls, worried about what Arthur might think, he saw Ivan with an unfamiliar Omega at his side.

"Hello comrade" Ivan greeted.

"Ivan Dude, What's up?" Alfred feigned a smile, then paused for a second "Who is the guy you're with?"

Ivan smiled down at Yao, happy as a can be. Yao blushed slightly before answering "I am Yao, you must be Ivan's friends" he extended a friendly hand that both blonds shook with a polite smile.

"So you're his chosen mate? That's cool man, congrats! How are you finding life here?"

Yao looked up at Ivan with a smile "I adjusting, and Ivan has gone out of his way to make me comfortable."

"Do forgive me for interrupting Yao-Yao, but I believe Alfred was in the middle of a frantic search, isn't that right Alfred?" Ivan said in his normal, friendly tone. Alfred looked at him with confusion and slight fear.

"How did you know that?" he yelled disbelievingly.

"Your smile says happy but your eyes are screaming with worry. The eyes say more than any other part of a person, they are the windows to your soul" Ivan answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Dude, creepy" Alfred shivered "But I really gotta go, see you guys later!" he called as he ran in the direction he was going. He only hoped he could find Arthur soon.

The Brit had ran to the library and into some forgotten corner. He leant against one of the shelves as he sat. He didn't know exactly why he ran, he wasn't sure if it was because of what Alfred said or if it was because he didn't mind being propositioned by Alfred. In the past, whenever someone would say something lewd to him, he would yell and scream and curse. This time, he was secretly hoping for it.

What scared Arthur was that no matter what past Alphas have said to him, he's never given in, not even slightly. Then what was it about Alfred that made him feel like the obedient Omega he knew he was deep inside.

Sure, Alfred is smart and handsome, he's charming and charismatic, not to mention a very good kisser. But Arthur felt there was something more, something deeper that he could quite grasp. A feeling deep in his chest. All he knew was that the feeling he has only exists for Alfred. What terrified the Brit the most was that he really wanted to be with Alfred, but what then? Would they get married? Or would Alfred get bored with him and cast him aside?

The idea of Alfred leaving him ached in his heart. He wouldn't be able to go on. So much of Arthur's happiness now lied in the hands of Alfred, he could either save him, or break him to pieces.

"Arthur?" Alfred whispered when he found Arthur curled up against a bookshelf. His heart nearly broke when he saw Arthur's beautiful emerald eyes filled tainted with tears. He moved quickly to Arthur's side and embraced him.

"How did you find me?" Arthur asked hoarsely.

"I searched everywhere, but when I came to the library I could smell your scent" Alfred replied softly.

"How? It'd be impossible for you to be able to smell my scent from so far away"

Alfred smiled, wiping Arthur's cheek with his thumb "I could never mistake your scent Arthur, it's so… wonderful"

Arthur gave a weak smile and Alfred bit his lip with guilt. He took Arthur's hand a kissed it, keeping it at his lips. "Arthur, I'm sorry I said that, I'm sorry I upset you. Please forgive me" he mumbled into Arthur's hand.

Then Arthur did something that confused Alfred. He kissed him.

"My dear Alfred, I was not upset with you, I was merely upset with myself" Arthur smiled softly.

"Why would you be upset with yourself? Was it cos you gave me a boner before school? It wasn't that bad, honest" Alfred consoled earnestly.

It made Arthur laugh, "No, silly boy, it wasn't because of that. It's just that…" he paused for a moment, taking Alfred's hand and pressing it to his face "I believe I am quite in love with you"

"Is that really such a bad thing?" Alfred said with a soft smile,

Arthur sighed "It scares me"

"Don't be afraid" Alfred comforted sweetly.

Arthur chuckled sadly "Why? Because you're the hero?"

"No" Alfred replied simply "Because I love you too, and as long as we have each other we have nothing to fear."

Xxx xxX

Matthew was at his locker at the start of lunch. Just after his locker closed he felt a hand grasp his and pull him along. Francis looked back at him with a charming smile. He giggled "Francis! What are you doing?"

"We must get away before our dear Alfred finds us. I should like to have some alone time with you without he threatening me with" Francis grinned as he led Matthew out the doors. Matthew found himself being pulled to some forgotten part of the school where there was a green patch of grass and a picnic set up.

Matthew giggled some more as Francis pulled him along to sit down on the red and white blanket. "Do you like it?" Francis asked charmingly.

Matthew blushed and nodded "I do, how did you find this place? It's so hidden"

Francis began to unpack the basket, handing Matthew a container with a selection of pastries "Gilbert, Antonio and I discovered it in our first year. We went looking for a good place to cut class and we stumbled into this quaint little piece of land. We thought it appropriate as it is clearly well hidden due to the three large, windowless buildings around us."

"Why Francis! I can't believe you would skip class! How irresponsible of you" Matthew said playfully. But it took a more serious hit on Francis than he realised.

"I was a different man Mathieu. When the year started again I promised I would change" he said quietly. Matthew wasn't sure what prompted Francis to suddenly become so downcast, he looked at the older blond with soft and caring eyes. Francis responded by smiling back at him and caressing his face "Let us not talk of the past. Would you like a croissant?"

Matthew nodded his head, his smile returning "Can I have a chocolate one?"

Xxx xxX

Gilbert felt as though he was going to go mad waiting for Roderich to return to school. He found himself lost without the brunette close by. He was wondering what he should do to make sure Roderich doesn't reject him. He wondered how Roderich would feel if someone he barely knew had just bought him like a farm animal. He worried Roderich would hate and resent him for the rest of their lives.

Gilbert went to the one person who actually knew Roderich; Elizabeta.

"Hey, um Elizabeta. Do you think you could help me out?" Gilbert said in an uncharacteristically solemn tone.

The beautiful Beta girl smiled at him "Would this help have anything to do with my dear Roderich?"

Gilbert nodded, a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. Elizabeta grinned "I'll give you all the information that you need. But I need you to do something for me"

"And what is that?" Gilbert asked, lifting a brow.

"I need you to love him, because he really deserves It." she smiled softly, but sadly. "He's been emotionally cut off for too long, but maybe you could teach him to feel again. I tried but…" she trailed off quietly, holding her hands together. Gilbert simply nodded a response. She looked so sad when she talked about Roderich, it was like she was the only one in the world that could see his grief.

Gilbert smiled at her "We can both make him happy… so what's his favourite flower?"

"What an odd question to start with, let me think… oh I know" she giggled "He'd never admit it but he really likes lilies"

"Why wouldn't he admit to liking lilies?"

"When he was a child his father told him that real men don't like flowers at all."

"That's a load of shit!" Gilbert yelled "Real men aren't afraid to admit they like something! Id totally rock a flower crown with pride"

"I'm sure you would" Elizabeta laughed "You really are something else Gil"

"I'm awesome, it's about time you noticed. Now tell me more about Roddy"

Xxx xxX

Ludwig had been very quiet and secluded since the incident with Feliciano. He faked a smile when his friends and family were around, but he still couldn't believe he lost himself so easily. He had always lived his life properly and followed the rules to the best of his ability, he never found it too difficult. But the moment he caught the scent of his boyfriend in heat he completely forgot about the most important rule that maintains society.

He got way to close to an Omega he wasn't officially bonded with.

After his talk with Gilbert, he tried his best to let it go, but it was nowhere near as easy as it sounds. His mind loved making him remember his mistakes. He didn't think it would be possible for him to be able to face Feliciano again.

Sitting himself on his bed after the long school day was a big relief. He decided it would be a good idea to ignore his troubles and throw himself into his school work. He thought making himself exhausted would block out the thoughts; it didn't really, all he got was tired and sad. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He didn't even notice his bedroom door open.

"Ludwig?" he heard a semi-familiar voice say.

Poor Ludwig was so shocked to see Roma Vargas standing at his door he wasn't able to get a single word out. 'He's probably here to ban me from seeing Feli'. Ludwig's expression dropped even more than it already was.

Roma wordlessly sat next to Ludwig on the bed, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Ludwig, Feli wanted me to give this to you, it's amazing he could write given his situation."

Ludwig paused before he took the paper, but he didn't open it. He didn't think that he could handle whatever it was that Feliciano had to say, he was probably going to blame himself, and Ludwig couldn't bear to think of the sweet auburn haired boy in pain.

Roma must have sensed his feelings, he put a large hand on Ludwig's shoulder "Antonio told me what happened, he told me about how you blame yourself for what happened, but I want you to know that it wasn't yours or Feli's fault. These things happen more often than you would think."

Ludwig kept his eyes firmly on the ground, his back hunched over slightly. "I can't forgive myself Roma, Alphas are supposed to be the ones in control, and in a moment I lost it… how am I supposed to protect Feliciano if I can't even protect him from myself."

Roma nodded, finally understanding what had been plaguing Ludwig "I see, so you feel like you can't protect Feliciano. That is a fear that many Alphas have, and it will never go away. You will fear for your mate, you will fear for your children and you will fear for your grandchildren. What's important is for you to not let it hinder you from being happy. And if you haven't noticed, you didn't even lay a single finger on Feli. You're by far one of the most respectful Alphas I have even met, I'm glad you've taken an interest in my grandson, and I know he really cares for you. Don't let one mistake ruin your life, you're far too young for that"

Roma patted Ludwig shoulder one more time and stood up, he stopped at the door and motioned to the paper in Ludwig's hand "Read it, listen to what he has to say."

Ludwig opened the piece of paper once Roma was gone, it had the slight scent of Feliciano on it. He smiled softly, Feliciano had the sweetest scent in Ludwig's opinion, it automatically lifted his spirits. The note read:

'Dear Ludwig,

I'm sorry for coming to school when I was so close to my heat, I promise I didn't know it was going to happen! I know when you saw me it made you upset, I can't forgive myself for it, I never want to make you upset. You take such good care of me, please forgive me Luddy!

I want you to know that I love you. I hope you love me to

Yours truly Feliciano Vargas'

The note was short and poorly written and tear stained. Ludwig felt a pang of guilt run through his entire body. This whole time Feliciano blamed himself, Ludwig hated the idea of that sweet auburn haired boy being upset.

Then Ludwig realised how stupid he'd been. He'd only been concerned about his own feelings a managed to ignore Feliciano's completely! There was a simple solution to everything, he just had to be brave and move on. For his and Feliciano's sake.

Xxx xxX

Roderich finished his heat on the weekend. It really was unfortunately timed because it meant that he would be void of human contact. Though there was only one person he really wanted to see. He didn't really seek out company, but he found himself waiting in anticipation for Gilbert to show up and brighten his day. He couldn't even focus enough to play a song on his piano, all he could do was absently press on random keys.

He found that Gilbert's confidence and extroverted nature went well with his quite refinement and introverted nature. He thought it was strange that he thought of Gilbert with so much fondness, considering the nature of their encounters, which almost always ended with Roderich pinned down under Gilbert while the Alpha kissed him senseless.

"Are you thinking about me Roddy?" Roderich whipped his head around, his eyes widening with surprise. He didn't know when Gilbert got there or how long he'd been standing there, but he felt is heart lighten.

Roderich tried to hide his joy as he answered "And makes you think that? And how did you get in my house?"

"You were smiling, so you must obviously be thinking about the awesome me. Your butler let me in, he showed me to the piano room, so typical of you." Gilbert answered with a grin. He sauntered over to where Roderich and sat next to him on the piano bench. Gilbert's expression turned slightly softer when he saw the small smile on Roderich's face. Gilbert tried to ignore the slight blush that tinted his own face.

"Uh… Roderich I have a lot to tell you, all that I ask is that you listen to everything I have to say before you say anything"

Roderich was confused but nodded.

Gilbert explained how he and his father met with Mr Edelstein and how Roderich was, according to their agreement, engaged to Gilbert. Gilbert tried to supress the fear he felt deep in his chest when Roderich didn't respond after he stopped talking.

The beautiful brunette just stared at him, his eyes unblinking. Gilbert panicked. "Listen I know this is sudden, and I want to get to know you better. And if you decided later that you don't-"

"Gilbert" Roderich cut in "You really did all that?"

"Yeah, I hope you're not mad" Gilbert mumbled.

For once it was Roderich that pinned Gilbert down and kissed him senseless. Gilbert was surprised, but it was defiantly the best surprised. Roderich had a hold of his jacket with both hands as he kissed Gilbert furiously, his eyes squeezed shut. Gilbert couldn't help but smile into the kiss, causing Roderich to draw back just a little and open his eyes, a blush decorating his face. He shot back quickly and straightened his clothes.

"Does that mean you want to be my boyfriend Roddy?" Gilbert's grin couldn't be contained any longer as Roderich nodded his head, he shuffled a little closer on the seat and wound his arms around Gilbert's shoulders. Gilbert responded by grasping Roderich's waist.

"You don't have to be lonely anymore Roddy, I've got you from now on." Gilbert said softly as he pressed his forehead to Roderichs.

"Yes, and you have me" Roderich whispered back "But my father still controls me, as long as I am living here."

"There's more I haven't told you, now that we're engaged your father doesn't have control of you, my father snuck it in the contract that you would be allowed to live with me, if you want to that is, we have a piano at my house and my bed's really big, if you want to share a bed I mean, but we have lots of spare rooms too-" Roderich put a finger on Gilbert's lips.

"I'd love to leave with you and… share a bed with you" Roderich said with a blush. Gilbert was about to declare how irresistible he is before Roderich cut him off again "And I DON'T want you talking about how awesome you are all the time. I'm limiting you to once a week"

"That's cruel Roddy, but I'll endure for you" Gilbert grinned.

Gilbert placed his lips over Roderich's gently, the feeling was feather light for both of them. Roderich responded by pressing his lips back lightly back. They moved apart and back together at the same time, the kiss deepening further. Roderich tightened his hold on Gilbert's shoulders, he removed his lips from Gilberts and rested his head on the Alpha's broad chest. Gilbert placed one of his hands on the back the brunettes head. They stayed that way, just sitting in each other's arms, neither wanting to pull apart.

**I'm so sorry that this one took so long! I was so busy I don't know what happened! I promise my updated will go back to being quicker! I hope you liked it : ) I'm going to start developing more of a plot for Francis and Matthew, along with the continuing plot with everyone else! **

**Alfred's just trying to find the balance between being a good boyfriend and being an Alpha, while Arthur is internally struggling with the fight between his instincts and his mind. **

**Roderich and Gilbert just want to be happy and Ludwig just wants to do right by Feliciano. **

**Next chapter will be more interesting I promise. Thank you for reading and please please please review! Xoxo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A lot has happened in such a short amount of time, I think I need to slow the pace slightly. I can't help that I write so much fluff, I find it difficult to really hurt anyone. I'm not going to dial down the fluff though, because sometimes you really need some OTP cuteness in your life, I know I sure do. And I know for a pairing like PruAus there's usually a lot of angst, I want to break away from all that. With this chapter, all I ask is you bear with me.**

**Thank you for the reviews! It's the only thing I write for! Knowing you guys want to read what I write is the best feeling in the world. Thank you. Xoxo**

**Of Alphas and Omegas **

**Chapter 6**

Ludwig had waited for Feliciano to return from school with both eager anticipation and dread. But after his decision to be brave, he didn't hide. Ludwig waited out the front of the school building for Feliciano to arrive. He was going to talk to him and everything would be fine.

"Ludwig?" he heard the Italian shyly call his name as he approached. Ludwig nearly jumped out of his skin, but regained his composure quickly enough.

"F-Feliciano, how are you?" 'How are you? What kind of question is that?!' he screamed internally.

"I'm fine" Feliciano kept his eyes to the ground as he shuffled nervously. Ludwig cleared his throat, he wasn't off to a good start.

"I think we should go somewhere and talk, is that ok with you?" Feliciano nodded a response and the two walked to a more secluded area of the school.

They stood awkwardly for a while before Ludwig finally spoke up "Feliciano, I think it would be best for both our sakes to slow things down a little. We have only known each other a short time and-" Ludwig stopped himself when he noticed that Feliciano was crying bitterly.

"W-Why are you crying?" Ludwig stuttered, not knowing what to do.

Feliciano rubbed his eyes as the tears continued to fall "Because you're breaking up with me" he sobbed loudly "I'm sorry Luddy! Please don't leave me!" Feliciano clung to Ludwig's jacket with both hands and looked up at the blond with overflowing eyes.

"No Feli I'm not leaving you! I still want to be with you, I just think that we should start again and make more effort to get to know each other" Ludwig rushed to explain himself "Please don't cry" he tried to console. His efforts were paid off when he felt the Italian boys grip loosen and saw the tears had stopped.

"So you still want to be with me?" Feliciano looked up hopefully. Ludwig nodded with a small smile.

"But we need to be more careful, ok? Take it slow?" Ludwig said softly.

Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig with joy "Si! We will be careful! I'll do anything as long as Ludwig doesn't leave me, I'll be so sad if I lost my handsome, caring Alpha"

Ludwig tried to hide his blush as he motioned for the Italian to follow him to class.

Xxx xxX

Gilbert walked hand in hand with Roderich for the first time down the school halls. Roderich was embarrassed by the looks that they got, but seeing Gilbert look so proud to be beside him made him feel kind of special.

Gilbert was proud to have someone so beautiful by his side, but his happiness was short lived when he saw other Alphas making eyes at his brunette. He glared at the others as they passed, which only resulted in further glaring. This didn't go unnoticed by the brunette. Roderich didn't say anything until they were alone at his locker.

"Gil, you don't need stare down everyone who looks at me, they don't mean anything by it."

Gilbert grimaced slightly at what he thought was Roderich naivety "Roderich, those Alphas were checking you out, and it's my job to make them stop. They aren't just being friendly, they're showing clear interest in you, which is a challenge to me and I won't stand for it."

Roderich sighed and smoothed out Gilberts uniform "I get looks all the time, I figured that it's best to just ignore it."

"I can't ignore it!" Gilbert growled lowly, causing Roderich to recoil slightly "They have no right to look at you, especially now that you're taken."

Roderich stood silently, keeping his eyes to the floor. He didn't want to make Gilbert mad at him. Gilbert ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He lifted Roderich's chin so their eyes were connecting, he gave the brunette a soft kiss. "I just get protective over you Roddy, you're the most important person in my life"

The brunette smiled "You fool" he shook his head and kissed Gilbert's cheek. "But thank you".

Xxx xxX

Matthew was sitting in class with Arthur when he couldn't help but think of what Francis said during their picnic date. 'What did he mean when he said he was a different man?' 'Is the Francis I know differ from the one others know?'

"Matthew, if you chew your pen any more you won't have enough room for lunch" Arthur said with a playful smile. Matthew smiled back and took the pen out of his mouth. Maybe Arthur could answer his questions?

"Arthur, what was Francis like before I met him? I know you've known each other for years because you're neighbours, I was wondering of you could tell me" Matthew smiled but Arthur's dropped.

"I don't think it's my place to say" Arthur replied quietly. "Nobody wants to be judged based on how they _used_ to be. The fact is that you like him now, and that's all that matters"

Matthew was starting to think he didn't know Francis at all, there was obviously something that everyone was hiding and he was determined to find out what.

"Arthur" Matthew prompted

"What did you get for question three?" Arthur asked hastily.

"Arthur"

"Oh bother, I think I may need help with this one"

"ARTHUR" Matthew yelled, finally getting the Brit to stop trying to change the subject. "Tell me about Francis"

Arthur sighed, he clearly didn't want to talk about it, Matthew knew that, but he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Francis is the only child. His parents are rarely in the country. You need to understand how lonely his childhood was, do you understand me Matthew?" Arthur asked, the seriousness clear in his eyes. Matthew nodded.

"He had very little attention as a child, I think that's why he became such a flamboyant teenager. He hated being alone, so when he got older he'd got to parties, he'd stay with Gilbert or Antonio…" Arthur paused and took a breath "Sometimes he'd go home with strangers".

"What do you mean Arthur?" Matthew said quietly.

"I don't know how many Betas he bedded up until this year, all I know is that he's had quite a few partners, but none of them made him happy, I think he hated himself for a long time. He swore that this year he would be different, and I was happy to see that he actually kept his word."

"H-he slept with… oh my" was the last thing Matthew said before he passed out.

When Matthew woke he was in the nurse's office with Francis at his side. Francis's relief was clear on his face when Matthew opened his eyes "Oh Mathieu! I was so worried! Are you still dizzy cher?"

"How many people have you slept with Francis?" Matthew said hoarsely. Francis flinched.

"Mathieu, I do not think this is the best topic-"

"Tell me Francis" Matthew cut in coldly. "Just tell me"

Francis leant forward and buried his head in his hands "I was a different man Mathieu, and I was unhappy. They didn't mean anything to me! I swear I never took the innocence of someone unwilling, nor did I ever bed an Omega, I swear!"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? How do you think that makes me feel? Am I just another conquest? You thought you'd have a go at me because of the way I look?!"Matthew cried bitterly, his voice stung Francis worse than anything he's felt before.

"Non cher! I want to have a proper relationship with you! I don't want to be like that anymore! Please believe me Mathieu, I never meant to hurt you. I care about you so much!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Matthew sobbed.

"Because I was worried you'd hate me. I know what I did was terrible, but I can't stand the thought of losing you" Francis felt desperate to fix things with Matthew, but it seemed like he wasn't getting through.

"I need to be alone Francis" Matthew stated quietly "Please" Francis had never felt so broken, he gave one last pleading look in those lilac eyes he loved and left. Once he was gone, Matthew cried until he feel asleep.

Xxx xxX

At the end of the day, Gilbert went to meet with Roderich so they could go home. His heart filled with joy dropped immediately when he noticed something off about Roderich's scent. He didn't even say hello before he grabbed the brunette and inhaled deeply at his neck. Roderich's expression and his stiff posture was a clear indicator that something had happened.

"Who, when and how?" Gilbert said with as much calm as he could muster. Roderich shivered, feeing like his knees were about to give out at any moment.

"I-I was on my way here when I was cornered by a Jack and his group of friends. They, um, came too close and I told them to go away, but Jason tried to kiss me, I rushed passed them when I pushed him away and came here"

Gilbert growled louder than he'd ever had before. He hated himself for leaving Roderich alone, but most of all he hated the Alpha that left his scent on _his_ Omega. "Roderich, take the car and go home. I have a few things to take care of."

"But Gil, I-"

"Just go Roderich, do as I say" Gilbert commanded. The brunette nodded once and left for the car, he didn't want to enrage the Alpha any further.

Once he saw that Roderich was in the car and leaving the parking lot, Gilbert opened his phone and sent out a few text messages that all said;

'Meet me at the parking lot'

Soon enough, Antonio, Francis and Ludwig (with Feliciano at his side) were standing with Gilbert as he explained the situation. They echoed Gilbert's rage and understood what needed to be done. Gilbert turned to his brother "I understand if you don't want to get involved, this may get you in trouble and affect your record"

"Don't bruder, I'm not walking away from this. I know you'd do the same for me" Ludwig grinned slightly as he cracked his knuckles. Feliciano looked at the group with confusion in his sweet eyes, he tugged at Ludwig's sleeve, gaining the blonds attention.

"Luddy? What's going on?" Ludwig thought he was positively adorable at this moment and wanted nothing more than to hold him close, but he repressed the desire.

"Feli, we need to take care of something, why don't you go to Antonio's car and sit with Lovino and explain to him that we will be late, ok?" Ludwig asked as gently as he could, he cupped the Italian's face in one of his large hands and received a nod.

Feliciano turned to do what he was told, but turned one more time "Will you be ok?"

Ludwig smiled back reassuringly "I'll be fine".

Gilbert turned to Antonio and Francis "You guys don't have to dot his either"

Antonio shook his head "I want to, I don't like it when my friends are disrespected"

Francis ran his finger through his hair and sighed "I could really use the chance to hit something, I sure do need it"

The group looked at Francis with concern "Is something wrong Franny? Do you wanna talk about it?" Gilbert offered with concern in his voice.

Francis smiled "Perhaps later, but let us deal with your problem first qui?"

"Then I think we should go, I think they're at the basketball court" Ludwig stated as he rolled up his sleeves.

Xxx xxX

Alfred drove Matthew home but he couldn't get his brother to say why he was upset. The Omega blond just stared out the window with a scowl on his face.

"Hey Mattie, did I tell you about this super funny thing Arthur said today?" Alfred asked with a nervous laugh. He got no response.

"…Mattie? Um, did I tell you?" Alfred asked again.

"Matt?"

Matthew let out an exasperated sigh, Alfred wasn't going to give up, he'd been at it since they got in the car "No. you didn't." he said flatly.

"He said that Australia is not the same as Austria, how funny is that?" Alfred laughed.

"They _aren't _the same" Matthew replied flatly again "They're on opposite sides of the planet, we have a cousin from Australia" Matthews tone got angrier "YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT" He cried loudly. The tears began to fall and he couldn't stop them, Alfred looked at his brother in horror.

"Matt, I'm sorry! You know I'm not good with geography! Please don't cry Mattie I didn't mean to make you upset" Alfred tried frantically to calm his brother while also drive without crashing.

Matthew continued to sob, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his red hoodie "I-It's not you Al, I was talking to myself"

"Why do you think you're an idiot Mattie?" Alfred's concern evident in his voice. "You can tell me, I won't get mad or even say anything until you want me to, ok?"

Matthew began to tell Alfred everything he had learnt about Francis during the day. During the explanation they arrived back at their house and sat together in the car. Once Matthew had finished explaining everything. Alfred sat for a moment of quiet contemplation.

"I think you should forgive him" Alfred said finally after the long pause.

Matthew looked at his brother with both shock and surprise "What? That's what you have to say after everything I've said? You're not even going to threaten to kick his ass?!"

"Look Matt, normally I would but this is different" Alfred started "You can't really blame him for how he was before he met you. But I've known Franny for a while and he's definitely a different guy. Let me ask you this. Has he ever kissed you? And I mean properly on the lips?"

Matthew thought about it, and he hadn't, Francis would greet him with a kiss on the hand, or maybe a peck on the cheek, but that's it. "No… but I don't see what that has to do with anything"

"That really says something, he's shown saint-like control with you. That means he wants you around for a long time"

"If that's the case than he would have told me"

"Maybe he didn't tell you because he didn't want to be judged, or maybe he thought you'd leave him. Or he was going to wait for the right time, instead of you hearing it from someone else and fainting as a result. Do you still want to be with him?"

Matthew sighed, "I do, but I'm still mad"

Alfred grinned "Well then make him work for it! But you have to forgive him eventually. He's a good guy at heart, and he's trying to change for you"

"I suppose your right…" Matthew smiled softly at his brother, Alfred gave his brother a bone-crushing hug.

"When he touches you is when I start the ass kicking" Alfred reaffirmed "I won't hold back then" Matthew laughed and responded to the hug.

Xxx xxX

Roderich waited on the bed he now shares with Gilbert, hoping that his Alpha would return soon. The sun had begun to set and they sky was a pink and orange hue when Roderich finally saw the bedroom door open and Gilbert wordlessly enter. His expression was unreadable as he sat down next to Roderich on the bad.

Roderich looked down and saw Gilbert's hands were hidden in his pockets. The brunette moved slowly, taking Gilberts wrists and pulling them out of the pockets, the Alpha showing no resistance, but kept his gaze firmly on the floor in front of him. Roderich nearly let out a gasp when he saw how red and scraped Gilbert's knuckles were. Gilbert still didn't look at Roderich when the brunette sought his gaze. Roderich got up and went to the adjoining bathroom, Gilbert heard the water run briefly before the brunette retuned, sitting closely to Gilbert again, he took one of Gilbert slightly shaking, battered hands and placed a wet cloth gently on the scrapes.

"Gil, does it hurt?" Roderich asked softly as he tended to the Alphas hands. Roderich didn't bother asking Gilbert how this had happened, he knew. There was also no point in asking him why, that was obvious enough. But that didn't quell his guilt, knowing that Gilbert put himself in a dangerous situation just for him. He figures the least he could do for the Alpha and his bruised knuckles.

Gilbert had made it out practically unscathed, he had neither cut nor bruise on any part of him but his fists. Roderich couldn't name it, but there was a primal air about the Alpha that became evident the moment he opened the door.

"I did it for you Roderich" Gilbert finally said in a tone that was firm yet gentle at the same time.

"I know" Roderich replied softly back as he kept tending to the scrapes. Luckily, his hands didn't need to be bandaged. Roderich put the cloth on the floor once he was satisfied they were clean, he turned back to Gilbert and picked up one of his hands, kissing it gently.

Gilbert caressed Roderichs face with his spare hand "Lie down on the bed" he commanded gently. Roderich blushed slightly before doing what he was told. He didn't bother protesting, because at this moment Gilbert was in command, Gilbert was the Alpha and Roderich the Omega, that's what his instincts told him. And he was going to follow them.

Roderich settled back, his head on the pillows. He waited a moment as Gilbert kicked his shoes off and climbed further up on the bed and took his place above Roderich, he settled down so his weight was on his elbows and he was lying in-between Roderich's legs. He hovered his lips over Roderich for a while, just taking in the feel of having the brunette so close. "You're mine" he whispered in a low tone.

"I'm yours" Roderich responded, pressing their foreheads together. Gilbert pressed his lips against Roderich's gently as first, but as they moved together the kissed became firm and deep. Roderich responded to Gilbert's possessive passion with soft mewls and whimpers of appreciation. Gilbert pressed his body fully against the brunettes as his tongue dominate the others. They loved the feeling of both their hardness pressed together through their clothing. As Gilbert moved his hips Roderich couldn't help the steady stream of moans that followed, Gilbert responding with a mix of groans and growls. They moved together, kissing deeply until they both came to a more than satisfying end.

Gilbert moved off Roderich as they both tried to catch their breath. The sun had now gone down and the room was dark, the only thing that could be heard were the laboured breathing of the two lovers. Gilbert grinned at Roderich with pride. He'd never felt more like an Alpha then at that moment when he saw his Omega looking at him with awe and infatuation clear in his violet eyes.

He pressed one last slow kiss on the brunettes soft lips "I think we should take a shower" Roderich could only nod, he was feeling rather drowsy, but a shower was definitely a good idea.

Xxx xxX

Alfred knocked at Arthurs door loudly, and it was opened by Mr Kirkland, "Why hello their Alfred, what a pleasant surprise" he greeted with a smile and a handshake.

Alfred smiled brightly "It's good to see you sir, do you mind if I see Arthur? Sorry to drop in unannounced"

"Why of course, think nothing of it my lad, he is in his room" Mr Kirkland opened the door wider and Alfred wiped his feet on the doormat before following the old Brit in. the interior of the house was modest and tasteful, but also reminded him somewhat of his grandparents' house, because of the old fashion feel it had.

Mr Kirkland lead Alfred up the stairs to Arthur's room, once his task was done he left. Alfred didn't bother knocking on the door, he just flung it open and yelled "Hey Artie" in a cheerful tone. Arthur turned in surprise while holding a large and fluffy looking blanket. Alfred stopped for a moment when he noticed the pile of pillows and blankets arranged meticulously in the corner of the room.

"Alfred… What are you doing here?" Arthur asked.

"I was just… Um, stopping by. Mattie is next door talking to Francis, so I thought I'd come see you. What are you doing exactly?" Alfred raised a brow quizzically.

Arthur felt slight embarrassment, shuffling in place "I was making my nest, you see… my heat is likely to start tomorrow. I thought I'd get things ready" Arthur blushed slightly. Alfred nodded.

"Wait Alfred, Matthew is an Omega, how is it you don't know what a nest looks like?"

"I don't go in his room, especially when he's in that kind of state. He also told me that it's none of my business" Alfred shrugged as he took a step closer to Arthur, who took a step back in response.

"I don't think you should come to close Alfred" Arthur mumbled.

"Why Artie? I can't smell the heat on you yet" Alfred pouted "I'm being good aren't I?"

Arthur blushed further "No, it's not that, it's just… I can smell _you. _And it's… rather nice, I don't think I'd let you leave if I got more of it"

Alfred grinned widely "I gotcha, you can't resist me" he took another step closer and Arthur took another step back.

"Alfred, please" Arthur mumbled, keeping his eyes glued to the ground. Alfred smiled at Arthur's cuteness. He suddenly got an idea and took off his bomber jacket and threw it to Arthur, who had to drop the blanket he was holding to catch it, and looked at him with confusion.

"Keep that with you, I'm sure it will help" Alfred winked.

"Thank you" Arthur smiled. Alfred's phone buzzed with a message from Matthew:

'I'm done, ready to go?'

Alfred quickly typed a response:

'Sure am, meet me at the car'

Alfred put his phone back in his jeans pocket. He smiled at Arthur who was still holding his jacket close to his chest. Alfred moved forward and kissed Arthur deeply, because he knew it would be at least a week before he could do it again. Arthur closed his eyes and leant into the kiss. When Alfred pulled back he whispered to Arthur "Think of me Arthur" with that he turned at left through the door, leaving the Brit flustered and hungry for more. Once the door shut he inhaled deeply into Alfred's jacket. Alfred had the best scent, in Arthur's opinion.

Xxx xxX Matthew and Francis Xxx xxX

Matthew persuaded Alfred to drive him to see Francis. Alfred went to see Arthur, leaving Matthew to walk up the long path to Francis's house. He pressed the doorbell and it was answered by a man in a butler's uniform.

"Hello? How may I help you?" he greeted.

"I'm here to see Francis, I'm a… friend" Matthew said shyly.

"I see, well perhaps seeing a friend will cheer the young master up a bit. He's been downcast since he came home"

"You don't say…" Matthew replied quietly. The butler guided him through the house to a room with double doors. The butler smiled and left Matthew at the door.

Matthew quietly opened one of the doors and peeked his head in. he could see a figure lying on the bed facing the other wall. He walked in quietly after closing the door. Matthew stood at the side of the bed and placed his hand on Francis's shoulder. The older blond jolted and whipped his head around to see who was there.

"Mathieu… is this a dream?" he whispered.

"I'm sure that if this was your dream I'd be wearing frilly underwear" Matthew said plainly. Francis sat up on the bad and Matthew winched, he didn't notice before, but Francis's lip was cut.

"What happened?" he asked with a gasp.

Francis smiled softly "I was just helping out a friend"

"What is it with you Alphas and fighting?" Matthew sighed as he sat on the bed.

"What brings you here Mathieu, not that I'm not delighted, but I thought you were mad" Francis asked, looking into Matthew's eyes.

"I am, but I came here to tell you that I… I still want to be with you" Matthew mumbled. Francis's eyes widened and in a moment he took Matthew's hand and pressed it to his face.

"Truly Mathieu? Because there is nothing I would want more" he whispered, feeling overwhelmed. Matthew smiled and nodded.

"But I haven't forgiven you completely, you're going to have to make it up to me" Matthew said playfully. Francis grinned and slathered Matthew's hand in kisses.

"Oh mon cher, I will work day and night until I die of exhaustion to win you back"

"There's no need for that" Matthew sighed and shook his head, he smiled at Francis and ran his thumb over the cut on Francis's lip "You won't be kissing anyone for a while"

"You're not just anyone Mathieu" Francis whispered. Matthew blushed, he decided he had to leave before he fell under the Frenchman's spell any more. He stood and smiled, Francis reached for him but Matthew moved out of his grasp.

"I'll see you at school" he said finally as he walked out the door.

Francis lied back on his bed and let out a deep sigh. He was tired and in slight pain but he couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. He didn't care about much, but he sure did care about Matthew and knowing Matthew wanted him around was the best news he'd ever gotten.

**This took so much longer than I intended, and for that I'm sorry. I hope it was worth the wait : ) if there is something you want to see happen or if you want to tell me what you think please leave a review. **

**Reviews are the best thing in the world XD thanks for reading, see you next chapter xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews are love! Send them my way ; ) I'm going to introduce Scotland and Northern Ireland in this chapter just so you know. Matthew is going to be a bit of a tease. Thanks to those of you who leave reviews regularly, they really are the highlight of my day! Anyway, happy reading. xoxo**

**Of Alphas and Omegas **

**Chapter 7**

Gilbert was secretly excited for the next school day. He would be able to walk with pride down the school halls knowing he defended his and Roderichs honour, and only had bruised knuckles as a result. All his friends got out really well, one guy got a good hit in on Francis, a hit which he barely had time to dodge before he was struck and his lip split. Antonio had a bruise on the ribs, but he was glad he might be able to conceal it from Lovino. Ludwig was in a similar state to Gilbert, having no marks but on his hands. None of them were surprised about Ludwig's ability to throw a punch, he is Gilbert's brother.

They had a good time recounting the tale for Alfred and Ivan, who were more than disappointed. "I can't believe you got into a fight without me!" Alfred protested loudly "I would have had your back Gilbert! And you!" Alfred yelled at Ludwig "Were supposed to be best friends! What kind of best friend leaves the other out of a fight! You broke my heart" Alfred spoke in a tone that showed his utter shock at the betrayal. He dropped his head on the table dramatically.

Ludwig patted Alfred's shoulder "If there were any more people involved then we wouldn't have had two people per person, and that's no fun. Besides, you'd already gone home for the day."

"But still…" Alfred mumbled in disappointment.

"There will be plenty of fights in the future, do not fret" Ivan consoled.

"Aren't you disappointed?" Alfred huffed.

Ivan smiled "Perhaps a little, but I was with my Omega. For me there is no greater joy then being at his side."

Ludwig and Alfred looked at each other. Ivan had changed significantly since meeting Yao, he was a lot gentler, and a lot sappier. It was sweet though, they had to admit, to see him be so happy.

Gilbert laughed at the scene the three friends made. Then he smirked proudly as he looked down at his hands "I don't know about you guys, but Roderich melted when he saw my knuckles. I think he loves it when I fight."

Francis chuckled and Antonio nodded vigorously in agreement "I know! When Lovi saw my bruises he begged me to take him to bed. I sometimes forget how much he loves it when I hurt other Alphas"

Francis grinned evilly "That's how you got him in the first place remember? You beat up every Alpha who ever said two words to him"

"Did he really?" Alfred asked in amusement and slight disbelief.

"He did" Francis confirmed with a nod "You know what the funniest part is? They met when Antonio was in second grade and Lovino in first. He didn't even know if he would be an Alpha or if Lovino would be an Omega, so he just fought anyone. When he turned ten and had to go to Alpha school he would visit Lovino's school every day to make sure he didn't talk to any other Alphas."

"And what happened when they found out Lovino was an Omega?" Alfred asked with an amused snort.

"He started planning the wedding" Gilbert snickered "You know how funny it is to see an Alpha walk around carrying bridal magazines?"

"Needless to say Antonio proposed the very second Lovino was old enough" Francis smiled reminiscently. Antonio just smiled, he loved Lovino from the moment he saw him, so he figured there was no point in hiding it. He always thinks of the day many years ago, when they found out Lovino's classification. That was the day Lovino said 'I love you' to Antonio for the first time. But he preferred to keep that memory to himself.

Roderich and Lovino weren't the only ones who had responded well to the battle scars. Feliciano had found out about the fight when Ludwig and Antonio had returned to the car. When they explained what happened Feliciano fawned over Ludwig like a kitten, purring and rubbing against Ludwig's side. It seemed that the moment Feliciano caught the scent of violence on Ludwig he completely forgot about their decision to slow things down. He just wanted in the Germans pants. Though said German was totally turned on by the begging Italian, he managed to resist all temptation… Well, not all temptation, they did share a rather heated kiss before Ludwig got out of the car.

Matthew had reacted somewhat indifferent to it, though a small part of his Omega side was swooning a little, the rest of him remembered that he wasn't supposed to be swooning after Francis at all. His resolve to hold out on the Frenchman was stronger than his instincts.

Alfred went to his English class, but was saddened by the Brits noticeable absence. He couldn't really pay attention to what the teacher was talking about.

Alfred wondered how Arthur would react to him being in a fight. But he would even be able to talk to the Brit for a few days, judging by the fact that he wasn't at school, Alfred assumed Arthur did go into heat. Then he wondered what Arthur was like during his heat, all naked and writhing on the floor, begging for Alfred- 'Wow there boy' Alfred swallowed thickly. 'Don't get a boner during English class… again'.

Xxx xxX

Francis didn't wait very long to begin romancing Matthew. When he saw the Omega in the morning the first thing he did was bend down on one knee and present him with a dozen long-stem roses. All the Omegas who saw the scene swooned and giggled, some fried with envy, but not Matthew. He grinned and took the bouquet, thanked Francis and went on with his day. Francis wasn't the least bit discouraged, sure he would love to have Matthew be his already. But he was also a romantic, and he would love the chase too.

Francis followed the Canadian until they were in-step with each other. "So Mathieu, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner Friday night. I know a quaint little place that you would simply adore." Francis added a charming smile on top of the request. Matthew smiled back and shrugged with one shoulder.

"Maybe, If I feel like it" he said teasingly. Francis knew he was teasing him, but in a weird way he enjoyed it. Matthew begun to walk away, swinging his hips slightly because he knew Francis was watching. Before Matthew was out of ear shot Francis called out to him.

"I will win your heart Mon Cher"

Once Matthew knew that Francis could no longer see him, he leant his back against a wall and placed a hand on his chest, he couldn't still the beating of his heart. For all the effort he put in to be detached, it didn't prevent him from falling for Francis's sweet words and gestures. Matthew had grown up shy and quiet, preferring the company of books to people, and though he is in reality a beautiful person, he never truly believed it himself. Then Francis came along and started giving him the attention he didn't even know he was starving for. He'd always been hopeful, hopeful that someone would come along and love him.

Part of him thought that it was too good to be true, he always waited for someone, but now that that someone had shown up, he didn't know what to do.

Xxx xxX

Gilbert was walking Roderich to their math class when they saw a familiar face walking towards them. The Alpha that had cornered Roderich.

Gilbert glared as the other Alpha passed, but he kept his eyes to the floor. Roderich was shocked by how meek the once cocky Alpha was. And judging by the large bruise on his left eye and the slight hitch in his step, Gilbert had dealt out a serious beating. He didn't know if he should be scared of Gilbert. But apparently, what Gilbert did was perfectly normal.

As an Omega, he wasn't really knowledgeable about how things went between Alphas. He knew that there were contests for dominance, but he had no idea that they could get into serious fist fights and have it be treated as a normal occurrence. The teachers didn't even bat an eye to see that one of their Alpha students was beaten up.

Gilbert broke Roderich's train of thought when he slid his arm around his waist "What's up Roddy? You seem distracted" he asked softly as he pecked his cheek.

"I was just wondering how it is that you can fight someone without getting in any trouble, does this sort of thing happen a lot?"

"Really Roddy? You don't know?" Gilbert asked, genuinely surprised. Roderich shook his head and Gilbert took a minute to think. "I'll explain, how about we skip class? I know a good place that's pretty well hidden.

"I don't think we should, its seems like we never go to class." Roderich noted.

"Class is boring, let's just go" Before he could respond, Gilbert took a hold of Roderich hand and hastily rushed them in the other direction. After a short while Roderich found himself in a spot behind three buildings. "This is where me and the guys cut class" Gilbert explained as he plopped himself down on the grass. Roderich looked around briefly before inspecting the ground, making sure he wasn't going to sit in any mud.

Gilbert snickered at the brunette's stuffiness, well he thought it was stuffiness. But he liked that about Roderich, He had begun to like the brunette's mannerisms. Like how he would always wipe his feet before going indoors, how he would always have his clothes sitting on the dresser for the next day, and how he spent a minimum of thirty minutes a day on his hair.

"First of all Roddy" Gilbert said in an informed tone "Fighting occurs between Alphas in matters of pride. Like, I might fight someone if they insulted me or if I just don't like looks they give. But when an Alpha finds an awesome Omega, he fights for matters concerning the Omega as well. And when an Alpha is disrespectful to a socially recognised couple then it's free game. He touched you so I got the right to beat him up. That's how things work between Alphas. Good thing too, 'cause I love a good fight." Gilbert smirked then looked at Roderich, who had been playing close attention since Gilbert's little explanation began. Roderich took a moment to think. The world of Alphas seemed so harsh, Omegas are taught to kind and supporting to one another, compared to the constant fight for dominance Alphas faced, Omegas had it easy.

Roderich's train of thought was cut off when they heard weak chirping from over near the lone tree. Gilbert was the first to get up and walk towards the sound, Roderich soon followed and knelt beside him when he went down on one knee. Gilbert opened his palms to reveal a tiny little yellow bird in his large hands.

"It's a baby bird…" Gilbert said gently "He must have been left behind because he can't fly yet" Gilbert's tone was absolutely heart broken.

"What should we do?" Roderich asked as he watched the weak little thing struggle to move.

"We're going to take him home" Gilbert said with determination. Gilbert was being especially careful with the fragile thing in his hands, it softened Roderich's heart to see his hardened Alpha act so gentle. It seemed Gilbert had a soft spot for little animals.

"Don't worry little guy, your new daddy's are here" Roderich couldn't help but smile as Gilbert talked sweetly to the bird.

"What should we name him?" Roderich as he watched Gilbert's caring expression raptly.

"Gilbird" the Alpha said simply "Gilbird the awesome. And he shall rule the bird kingdom in blood and fury" Roderich's smile dropped. At least for a brief shining moment he saw a softer side to the Alpha.

"I suppose there is no point in me telling you that we shouldn't ditch school?" Roderich sighed.

"Nope" Gilbert grinned.

Xxx xxX

Alfred was on his way to his next class when he was stopped by Francis. Before the Frenchman could say anything Alfred spoke "No, I'm not going to help you win over Mattie, I've done more than enough for you already" he said with a huff.

Francis shook his head "I know it was you who convinced Mathieu to give me anozer chance, and I am grateful, but I am here to return the favour by giving you some advice"

"And what might that be?" Alfred asked uncaringly.

Francis's expression turned noticeably more serious "You are aware that Arthur has an older brother non?"

Alfred nodded, but he couldn't help but wonder where Francis was going with this.

"Well think about it fool! If you are protective over Mathieu then Scott will be protective over Arthur! Mon dieu! And Scott is not quite as forgiving as you are, if he finds out someone has been courting his brother without his permission he will beat the blonde right out of your hair! You should at least introduce yourself."

Alfred shallowed nervously. He hadn't even thought about how Scott would react, he'd been too busy stealing kisses from the Brit to worry about the wrath of his brother. He knew it wasn't a good situation to be in, so he decided he better fix the situation as soon as he could.

As soon as school was over and Matthew was dropped home, Alfred made his way to Arthur's house. When he knocked on the door it was answered by a surprised Mr Kirkland "Alfred my lad, I'm afraid I can't let you in, I thought you knew Arthur was in heat?"

"I do, but I'm here to talk to you actually, I promise I won't try and go upstairs" he begged hoping Mr Kirkland could help him. The old Brit consented and opened the door wider for Alfred. He stepped in the lounge room, and luckily couldn't smell Arthur, he figured the walls were thick to prevent scent from escaping.

"You're lucky I work mostly from home or no one would have been here to greet you, I'm a novel critic you see. I'm afraid the missus is still at work though, you've not met my wife yet have you lad?" Mr Kirkland said as he took a seat in his floral pattern arm chair.

"No sir" Alfred said as he sat, he seemed to have miss interpreted how soft the seat was and sat down too quickly, sinking clumsily into the cushion.

"She's a fiery red-head I met when I was studying in Glasgow, lots of spirit, nowadays she channels it into being a defence attorney, won't be home until at least six. Oh! Where are my manners, would you like a drink lad?"

"Ah, no thanks" Alfred said as he tried to find a position in the overly soft chair.

"Then perhaps you'd like to tell me why you've come?" Mr Kirkland said with a smile. Alfred nodded vigorously in response.

"Yes sir! I want to know where I can find your oldest son, Scott"

"And why is that?" Mr Kirkland asked as he raised a brow.

"I'm serious about Arthur sir, and I think it's important I ask for his brothers blessing as well as yours and your wife's" Alfred said with conviction. Mr Kirkland nodded in response and reached for a pen and paper that was sitting on the coffee table, he scribbled something and handed it to Alfred.

"He lives not too far from here with his new mate Collin. He got a good job as a baker's apprentice for some fancy bakery in the CBD, he's a real artist with frosting"

Alfred took a look at the paper, Mr Kirkland was right, it wasn't too far at all. "He will probably be home by now, judging by how late in the afternoon it is."

Alfred shot up from his seat and shook Mr Kirkland's hand vigorously "Thank you so much sir! I sure am grateful for how kind you've been!"

Mr Kirkland laughed "Calm down lad, its fine, you better be off now if you wish to catch them before dinner"

Alfred waved and flew out the door like a whirlwind.

Alfred drove to Scott's house but had no idea how to approach the situation. What do you say to someone when you want to date their brother? He spent a lot longer sitting in his car brooding that he didn't notice the red head knock until he was knocking on the car window.

"What are ye doing parked outside my house and staring aggressively into the distance?" Alfred snapped out of his daze in an instant "S-Sorry" Alfred stuttered. He opened the car door and stumbled out "Are you Scott Kirkland?"

The red-head raised a brow at him "Depends who's askin'"

Alfred cleared his throat and regained his composure "My name is Alfred F Jones and I-"

"I know who you are boy." Scott cut in "How 'bout we go inside and talk?" he motioned for Alfred to follow him into the charming little home. Once inside Scott called out loudly "COLLIN, WE GOT A GUEST"

And in no time he was answered "WHO IS IT SCOTT? DO THEY WANT TEA OR COFFEE?" Alfred flinched at the equally loud response.

"IT'S THAT LAD WHO'S BEEN DATING ARTHUR" Scott yelled back as he took a seat on the couch, gesturing for a slightly frightened Alfred to do the same. "Do ye want tea or coffee?" Scott asked in his normal voice.

"Um, coffee?" Alfred answered with a squeak.

"HE WANTS COFFEE" Scott yelled again

"OK, I'LL BE ONE MOMENT"

Sure enough, an Omega emerged from the kitchen carrying three mugs. He appeared to be the same age as Scott, his hair golden brown and his eyes green like Scott's, though they were a less aggressive shade. Collin took a seat next to Scott, who immediately placed his arm over Collin's shoulders.

"Yer the Alpha who's been dating Arthur then?" Scott prompted before he took a sip. "That's some fuckin' good coffee babe" Scott winked at Collin, who smiled back.

"Yeah… but if you don't mind me askin', how you knew?" Alfred asked as he took a sip. It was good coffee!

"Arthur and I talk on a fairly regular basis, just because I moved out doesn't mean I'd stop caring for my baby brother. He told me about how you saved him from that scumbag too" Scott sounded partly grateful and partly impressed. "But you did start dating him without my permission"

"Arthur's such a good lad" Collin added "He's also a little fragile, how do we know you won't hurt him?"

The two started at Alfred as they waited for a response. They fit the role of over protective mother hens very well.

"I care about Artie a lot, and I'm in it for the long hall, if he'll have me" Alfred said genuinely, maintaining eye contact with the two.

"That's what I like to hear. I'm glad you sought me out instead of the other way around, or there would be blood on my hands" Scott's piercing gaze locked with Alfred's "I may somewhat tolerate ye, but I'm warning ye now; Hurt me brother and there'll be a lot of pain in ye future"

"I understand" Alfred responded in a level tone.

"Good then, I'm sure Arthur will be happy to know you came here on your own merit. He really is one of a kind" Collin smiled at Alfred.

Alfred couldn't agree more. Scott walked him to his car after they sat and talked for a short while. Alfred didn't expect the fist that flew into his jaw. He stumbled back, holding the place that was hit with one hand "What was that for?!" Alfred yelled in disbelief. Scott simply smiled.

"I couldn't let you go without punishing ye for being with my brother for so long without asking me first. It's all well and good that ye visited me now, but ye were late" Scott smirked and waved his hand goodbye as he turned back to his house. Alfred's jaw was sore and would no doubt be swollen later, but he was glad that was all he got. He made a note to thank Francis.

Xxx xxX

After receiving the bouquet from Francis and being asked on a date, Matthew thought the Francis was done with the romancing part of the day. He would discover that he was wrong.

After Alfred dropped him home he made his way into the kitchen to see a medium size present wrapped in lilac coloured wrapping paper with a charming red bow tied on the top. Matthew's dad rushed over to him and giggled like a school girl. "I had a visit for the dreamiest young Alpha today, and… he said this is for you" the Omega handed an envelope to Matthew that had a heart shaped sticker sealing it.

"Really?" Matthew said disbelievingly "And who was this dreamy Alpha?" Matthew asked, but he already knew the answer.

"He said his name is Francis and he asked my permission to court you! Oh I do love an old fashion romance! He also said the present was for you, but he left strict instruction the you read the note in the envelope first"

Matthew eyed the present, then the envelope. He smiled to himself before he walked over to the table and picked up the box, it felt light, and he wondered what was in there. Matthew thanked his dad and headed upstairs, once he was in the confines of his room he peeled back the heart shaped sticked and took the note out of the envelope. It was clearly Francis's writing. It was short and sweet:

"Mon Cher Mathieu,

I could spend all the time that has ever passed and all that time that will ever be expressing how much I love you, but since our mortal coil prevents this, I made this gift for you, so that you may know just some of the things about yourself that captures my heart.

Forever your affectionate love, Francis"

Matthew had never felt his heart beat so strongly in his chest. He was happy he was alone in his room, because for the first time in his life he truly felt like he was going to swoon. He rushed over to the present, it almost felt a shame to break the perfect wrapping but he had to see what was inside.

Inside the box Matthew saw what seemed like hundreds of little pieces of paper, Matthew reached into the box and took out a single piece of paper, which had "Your eyes are like shining gems of lilac" written by hand by Francis's own hand. Matthew smiled softly and reached for another, "Your smile is more beautiful than the first light of Spring" then another, "You light up my dark soul with an ethereal light".

For Matthew, going for practically invisible to the light of someone's life caused him such a great rush of emotion he didn't know what to do, or how he should react. So he simply sat, holding the notes he had read in his hand. There were still countless others, but he didn't have the strength to read them, not yet. But each note represented a reason why Matthew was special, why there was only one person in the world like him.

After sitting with a small smile on his face he moved again, picking up the box. This caused one of the little notes to fly out. Matthew leant down and picked it up, allowing himself to read it. He didn't mean to squeak or blush the way he did when he read it:

"You have the cutest butt~"

Xxx xxX

Arthur was exhausted, but he was glad that for a brief moment his heat had subsided and he could take a moment to catch his breath. He lied on his back in the middle of his now messy nest of blankets and pillows. Though this moment often brought relief, it also brought loneliness. At this time an Omegas senses and emotions were heightened, so the tiniest sad thought could drive Arthur to tears in a moment, which usually happened to Omegas who were alone in their heats.

But this heat was different. Arthur was surprised at what a massive difference Alfred's bomber jacket made. The strong Alpha scent was the greatest comfort to his aching heart, it calmed him, made his raging hormones subside when it became too much and provided him with a symbol that he was loved by someone, and there is no sorrow in that.

Things had been going so well with Alfred that he wondered if it was all real. Deep in his heart he didn't know if he deserved it. What had he done to be blessed with someone who loved him so completely? Arthur wasn't sure, all he knew was if Alfred was to ever leave him he would be broken beyond repair, but he would understand. After all, Alfred was perfect.

Before Arthur could stop them, tears began falling from his eyes. He reached for the jacket that was lying near-by. He hugged it close and buried his face in the collar. Alfred gave him his jacket for a reason, so that Arthur would remember that no matter how unworthy he thought he was, Alfred was the one who was helpless.

Xxx xxX

Both of Matthew and Alfred's fathers were slightly freaked out by their sons. When dinner time came around Matthew fluttered downstairs like a fairy with a puppy love look on his face, and when Alfred came home with a bruise on his jaw and the same kind of puppy love look on his face they worried.

Their Alpha father cleared his throat, trying to get Alfred's attention as the boy shovelled down his food.

"Um, Alfred, how was your day?" He asked nervously.

"It was great!" Alfred answered as he spat mash potato everywhere.

"Then how did you get that bruise?" Alfred's father questioned in confusion.

"I got punched in the face." He replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you had a good day?" Alfred's father was having trouble wrapping his mind around Alfred's logic.

"Sure did!" Alfred smiled with his cheeks filled with food.

The two parents turned to Matthew who was staring dreamily into his broccoli.

"What about you matt?" the Alpha asked.

Matthew just giggled and continued staring at his vegetables. The two parents looked at each other nervously, how are they supposed to respond to that?

"Well, that's lovely dear"

**Review! Please please please! I really need them, I need to know what you think! I need to know what you want! Do you want to see more of a pairing? Do you want to see a character added? Let me know and I'll see if I can fit them into the story somehow, and if I can't I'm sorry. But I am here for you guys, I am but a humble servant. Thanks for reading! See you next chapter xoxo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG the reviews! Thank you so much XD you guys have no idea how happy you've made me! Knowing that you like the story is the best thing in the world, you warm my little fangirl heart~ I hope I don't ever disappoint you. Um... this chapter… sort of smut, very NSWF…yep… very inexperienced at writing it but yeah… Don't read near people. Enjoy! Xoxo.**

**Of Alphas and Omegas**

**Chapter 8**

"Gilbert?" Ludwig asked calmly "Why is there a bird on your head?" the tall blonde was simply returning home from school to find his brother and his brother's boyfriend already there and fawning over a small yellow creature as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"He can't fly yet Lud, I have to walk him places." They little bird chirped from his nest in the Alphas silver locks.

"We found him all alone below a tree, Gilbert thought we should take care of him until he is old enough to fly." Roderich explained as he fed a small berry to the bird in Gilbert's hair. The two laughed as the bird chirped happily. Ludwig just stared at the scene blankly.

"Alright…" Ludwig responded before walking out of the room. It was far too late in the afternoon for him to be able to deal with this.

Ludwig walked upstairs and into his room, the moment he sat on the edge of the bed his phone buzzed, he took it out of his pocket to see it was from Feliciano 'Who else?' he thought was a smile on his face.

"_Hello Luddy! It's Feliciano! I was wondering how many babies you'd like to have. I know I want at least three"_

Ludwig nearly had a heart attack, but considering it was Feliciano he was talking too he knew not to take it too seriously, he sighed as he texted a response.

"You don't need to tell me it's you every time you send me a text, my phone displays your name. I'd like very much to have children with you Feli but we are far too young for such things"

Feliciano's response was quick.

"_I know that silly~ I just want to know how many you want when we __**do**__ have babies! If we start when I'm eighteen we could have six easily"_

'Six children?!' Ludwig knew he was going to have a heart attack at a very young age if Feliciano kept this up.

"Three children is enough Feli, and we are going to wait until I have a stable job"

"_But Luuddyyyyyyyyyyy!" _Ludwig could practically hear the Italian whining for the other end of the line.

"No buts, now go do your homework"

"_So this means you want to have babies with me?"_

Ludwig was taken aback, it almost sounded like the Italian doubted it. It made his chest tighten at the thought that Feliciano wasn't certain of his feelings.

"Of course I want to have babies with you Feli"

What Ludwig couldn't see was at the other end Feliciano was tearing up with joy. He wanted to know that Ludwig wanted to be with him in the long run, and hearing it straight from the blonde gave him both relief and happiness.

"_I love you Ludwig~"_

Ludwig smiled softly as he texted a response.

"I love you too"

When Feliciano put his phone down a shot of guilt ran through his heart. He and Ludwig were supposed to be taking it slow and he just asked him how many children he wanted! Feliciano couldn't stand the thought of Ludwig getting sick of him because of his clinginess. Feliciano took a deep breath and decided he would give the Alpha some space.

Xxx xxX

Ivan woke up as the early morning light filtered through the windows. He rubbed his blurry eyes and smiled at the gentle warmth at his side. Ever since Yao's arrival his life seemed so much brighter. Whereas before, his life was nothing but school and preparation for taking over his father's shipping company. It was a dull grey world.

But then this light comes to him and the darkness fades away. For Ivan this was certainly no exaggeration, because Yao was utter perfection in his eyes.

With one strong arm he brought Yao closer and nuzzled into his raven locks. The Omega was woken by the action but didn't exactly mind. When Yao first saw Ivan, he had no idea what a big softie the Alpha was. He thought of it as endearing.

When Yao was told at the age of ten that he was engaged, he bore the weight with an obedient acceptance. But throughout his adolescence he couldn't help but wonder what the Alpha would be like. Most of the time he imagined the worst possible outcomes; an Alpha who would beat him, an Alpha who would be unfaithful, an Alpha who would be cruel and emotionally abusive. But he never imagined that the Alpha that was chosen for him would actually be gentle, faithful and emotionally supportive.

Ivan would hold him like he was the most beautiful creature in existence, he didn't hold back in telling Yao how beautiful he is, nor how much he adores him. It was almost a shock to Yao to receive so much praise, when he did something good at home, he received no recognition at all because being good and doing well was expected. But whenever he did something for Ivan, no matter how small, he received three times the praise the act truly deserved. When he did Ivan's laundry for the first time the Alpha was so pleased he received multiple kisses on his hands. Ivan declaring that they were 'the most beautiful hands in existence'.

In the mornings since Yao arrived, the pair would lie in each other's embrace for at least ten minutes before getting out of bed, but this morning was different. On this morning Yao suddenly sat up from Ivan's hold.

"What's the matter sunflower?" Ivan asked with concern as he sat up too, placing a hand on Yao's shoulder.

Yao couldn't believe it was happening so fast. But the familiar warmth he felt in his lower abdomen didn't lie. He was going into heat. There was no denying it.

This time though, he had an Alpha to see him through it. Over the next few days, he and Ivan would become officially mated. He felt horribly nervous and delightfully excited at the same time.

"Ivan, I'm going to go into heat very soon." He said in a gentle tone.

Ivan stared blankly for a long pause, Yao patiently waiting for him to process the information. "So we can mate now da?" Ivan said with a smile growing on his face. Yao nodded.

"We can, but we need to wait until my body is ready. We need to gather pillows and blankets and tell your parents so they can excuse us from school. Oh and we need to-"

Ivan interrupted Yao's manic train of thought "It will be fine, you do not need to fear. I will take care of you" he wrapped his big, strong arms around his Omega I order to quell the growing panic he could see in his eyes. Yao gave into the hug, sinking into Ivan calming embrace.

It was his first heat with his mate and he wanted it to go as well as it possibly could. Ivan knew that it would set the tone for the rest of their partnership, so he had to do this right and ignore his own need.

Ivan slowly loosened his hold on Yao and got off the bed, he walked to the closet in his room and revealed a large collection of blankets and pillows. "I knew that we would require these eventually, so I had them brought and stored here. You can do what you will with them, I will go speak to my father." Ivan smiled once more before exiting through the door.

Yao got off the bed and walked to the closet. He felt the soft material under his hand and let out a soft sigh. He couldn't believe how nice the material is, how soft and plush the pillows and blankets are. He had a small collection of blankets to use before he came here. They weren't as nice as these. He felt overwhelmed that Ivan would go to the trouble to get him such high-quality things. Before he knew it tears began falling down his cheeks.

"Why are you sad?" he heard Ivan's concerned voice ask. Yao turned, but before he could reply Ivan's arms were around him and he was being embraced tenderly.

"I'm just happy. I didn't think that I would get someone as wonderful as you"

Xxx xxX

Alfred knew that Arthur was back at school when he felt the Brit timidly hug him from behind. Alfred smiled as he turned around. Arthur was there, blushing slightly and averting his gaze. But most importantly, he was wearing Alfred's jacket, which now smelt heavily of both Alpha and Omega pheromones. Alfred wanted nothing more than to tears off Arthur's clothes (except for the jacket) and have his way with the adorable Brit.

"Arthur" he whispered in a low and husky vice before he took the Omega into his arms and kissed him passionately, Arthur was knocked breathless at the overwhelming dominance of Alfred's mouth and powerful tongue. Arthur moaned into the kiss and Alfred responded with a possessive growl, they didn't ever realise how deprived they were until they were in each other's arms again. Arthur pulled away first, his lungs desperate for air. Alfred leant in and licked the side of Arthur's neck.

"Did you think of me Artie?" he whispered seductively. Arthur felt a shiver run down his spine, he shivered and brought his arms desperately around Alfred's broad shoulders.

"Yes Alfred, I thought of you, the whole time." Arthur replied shakily as he clutched to Alfred.

The Alfred made a noise that was cross between a growl and a moan, he brought their bodies impossibly close. Arthur suddenly pushed Alfred back and ran. Alfred was stunned but didn't waste any time in following the Brit. He saw the blond run into the boy's toilets. Alfred entered after him, thankfully no one else was in there. He walked up to the one closed stall and pressed a hand to it "Arthur? Did I make you mad? Why did you run away?" Alfred asked gently, he could hear sobbing from the other side of the door.

"I'm not mad" Arthur sobbed.

"Then why did you run sugar?" Alfred asked sweetly "You can tell me"

Arthur opened the door and what Alfred saw nearly drove him crazy. Arthur was sitting there, his eyes pricked with tears and his hand down his pants on what appeared to be his painfully hard erection.

"Aww sweetie, you don't need to be ashamed, it happens to all of us" Alfred placed one hand on Arthur's shoulder and kissed his forehead.

"It's disgusting" Arthur whimpered "But I couldn't help it" he was on the verge of tears again. He felt so sluty, getting a hard on from just kissing.

Alfred didn't think it was such a big deal, it did happen to him fairly often, but he was an Alpha and Alphas could handle sexual frustration better then Omegas, who it could become unbearable for.

Alfred knelt in front of Arthur and ran one hand down his cheek "You're the most beautiful, perfect and wonderful Omega in the world" Arthur's eyes filled with more tears as he threw himself into Alfred's arms. Alfred stood with the blonde in his arms and took a seat where Arthur was. He kissed the blondes cheek as he settled him in his lap. With one hand he loosen Arthur's pants and kissed his neck "I'm going to take care of you" He said gently as he moved his hand into Arthur's pants and into his underwear. Arthur gave out a shuddering gasp as Alfred's large hand began to work over his aching need.

Arthur moaned and writhed on Alfred's lap. It took all of the Alphas will power not to just bend Arthur over and have his way with him. But he was trying to be a considerate boyfriend, and that meant forsaking his own need for Arthur's. He couldn't help tent that rose in his pants though.

"A-Alfred" Arthur whined as the Alpha's hand picked up pace. "Ahh~"

Alfred kissed and licked neck "Come undone for me Arthur" he whispered in his lust filled tone. "You're just so gorgeous darlin', so perfect"

Arthur finished with a soft cry and Alfred placed a few more soft kisses on his neck. As Arthur focused on catching his breath Alfred cleaned him up as best he could. Alfred was thankful that no one came in while they were bust, not because he didn't want to be seen, but because he would kill anyone who would dare look at his beautiful Omega when he was in such a state.

Once Arthur was back to his normal self, he shifter on Alfred's lap "Do you want me to… um, take care of you too?" he asked as meek as a lamb. Alfred smiled and shook his head.

"But you did it for me, and it's only fair" Arthur mumbled under his blush. Alfred couldn't help but kiss him again. Arthur was just too adorable to bare.

"Being a good Alpha means taking care of your mate! So don't worry about me! It's not like it's the first time you've given me a boner at school" Alfred snickered and Arthur playfully punched his arm.

"You shouldn't say such embarrassing things!" Arthur yelled indignantly.

Xxx xxX

As night fell and the crescent moon filtered a low light through the window, Ivan held Yao in his arms as they lay together. Yao had long since fallen asleep after their third bout of mating, but Ivan couldn't. The sight of his Omega in his arms, sleeping peacefully after they made love over and over was far too beautiful for him to miss.

Yao's slim body pressed warmly into his cool, muscular one as if they were designed that way. Ivan wasn't really a man of words, but he knew he didn't need any, for at this moment silence spoke the clearest and the truest.

Ivan combed his finger softly through Yao's ebony locks as he watched the steady rise and fall of his Omega's chest. Yao stirred in Ivan's arms and his eyes fluttered open.

"Didn't you get any sleep?" Yao asked in a sleepy tone.

Ivan caressed the side of Yao's face gently "How could I sleep when I have something so lovely to gaze upon?" Yao smiled and nuzzled into Ivan's arm. Ivan took a hold of Yao's hips and placed him over his hips so the Omega was straddling him, Yao squeaked with surprise and tried to cover his nakedness with his hands. "Don't hide from me Yao-Yao" he smiled as he moved Yao's hands away. The Alpha ran his hands down the pale body astride him, the Omega blushed as he let out a soft moan.

"I-Ivan, can we go again?" he asked timidly as his felt his heat rise up again. Ivan smiled adoringly, Yao was defiantly the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"You don't need to ask me my love, but perhaps you would like to ride me this time, da?" Yao nodded once, after stroking Ivan a few times he slid himself down with a shuddering gasp.

"You're so big" he gasped. Ivan couldn't get enough of the sight above him. His mate on his hips, face flushed with lust and need, slowly rising and falling, taking his pleasure and sharing it. "Oh Ivan~"

It was almost too much for the Alpha to take, he wanted nothing more than to flip their positions and take his mate as roughly as he could, but he had done that so many times already, Yao needed him to be soft and gentle, so he would wait until Yao was finished before making his move. He lied back, his eyes half lidded as Yao rocked their bodies together in a tender motion. Their eyes locked as Yao reached his climax, he slumped forward, bracing his hands on Ivan's strong abdomen. Ivan took a hold of his mate and flipped them, his large, strong body completely covering his mates. He began rocking his hips powerfully, roughly into Yao.

Yao moaned and gasped in the way that set Ivan's skin on fire and he picked up his already vigorous pace. He didn't stop until he climaxed deep into Yao, his body relaxing as the knot formed. He turned them both onto their side, still breathless and their bodies gleaming with sweat.

"So beautiful~" Ivan cooed, his voice still slightly breathless. It was only a few minutes until an exhausted Yao slipped into slumber again, his body over-worked and fully sated. Ivan stared for a short while before following his mate into a satisfied sleep.

Xxx xxX

Ludwig thought it was strange how he hadn't seen Ivan in four days and how he hardly saw anything of Alfred. He knew that both were infatuated with their Omega's, but surely they would like some time to themselves, right? If he was honest with himself, he wasn't sure if he believed it himself. He hadn't seen much of Feliciano, the odd hug and text message was all he got. And it was making him worry. Ever since he made Feliciano promise that they would take things slow, Feliciano had started to distance himself from Ludwig. It had only been a few days since he noticed, but it made him concerned none the less. 'What if Feliciano is following around another Alpha?' he thought with despair 'What if I was too cold to him? He's so soft and sensitive, that might be it! I drove away the best thing that has ever happened to me'.

Ludwig growled lowly and gripped on the thick book he was carrying with both hands. 'I can't let any other Alphas near Feli! He's mine and I won't stand for it! I need to win him back!' Ludwig growled again, much more loudly this time, and with one swift motion ripped the book in two. Onlookers cowered, staring unblinkingly at just witnessing a buff Alpha rip a something the size of a phone book in two with apparent ease.

Ludwig was fuming as he marched down the school halls, uncaringly knocking anyone who wasn't fast enough to get out of the blonds way. He spotted the small Italian at his locker, whistling cheerfully, unaware of the German freight train that was heading his way.

Ludwig picked up Feliciano by the waist and threw him over his shoulder. The Italian cried out in surprise as Ludwig marched them out of the school building and into the car park. "Luddy! What are you doing?!" he cried "You're scaring me". Ludwig placed him on the ground and grasped his shoulders.

"Do you not love me anymore Feliciano? Was I just a game to you? One day you're talking about having babies with me, the next you're avoiding me completely. Tell me!"

Feliciano recoiled and felt tears prick his eyes "I-I was just giving you some space! I thought you were sick of me being clingy with you. P-Please don't yell at me!" Feliciano was crying and trembling, and Ludwig felt guilty. He didn't control his temper and now the one he loved was crying. He kissed Feliciano's cheek gently.

"Forgive me liebe, I just couldn't stand the thought of losing you. Will you give me another chance?" the Omega clutched tightly to his Alpha and nodded.

"I love you Luddy" he whimpered pathetically "I don't want to make you mad"

"This was all my fault, I don't deserve you, but I will always love and protect you"

Xxx xxX

Francis had been working tirelessly in getting Matthew to fall for him, but the Omega kept with his aloof attitude. Francis is a romantic, that much is certain, but he is also an Alpha, and his spurned advances were starting to hit at his ego. He didn't know what to do, he could feel his control slipping slightly.

He went looking for the blond Omega knowing he would be in the Library at this time of the day, and what he saw finally made him snap. Matthew was laughing and smiling with another Alpha, one who felt so familiar with his Matthew that he even had the audacity to have his hand on the blonds shoulder.

Before the Frenchman knew it he was charging forward, before he knew it his fist was flying into the Alpha's face, before he knew it, the other Alpha was on the floor and knocked out cold.

Francis had never growled before, but when he did it sent a shock down Matthews's spine. Francis grasped onto Matthew almost painfully and kissed him fiercely. Matthew's entire body heated up, he melted into the suddenly dominant Francis, who began biting and nipping Matthews bottom lip whilst roughly groping his ass.

"You are mine" Francis growled "You are not to talk to any other Alpha ever again!"

Matthew shivered and looked into Francis's anger filled eyes. He knew right then that he was done playing around. He had wanted Francis for a while, so why fight it. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face, nor the laughter that followed.

"I thought you'd never knock someone out for me"

Francis's serious expression melted away and he chuckled, running his fingers through his golden locks "Nor did I mon cher… but who is the unfortunate fellow?" Francis looked down at the unconscious body lying on the floor.

"I have no idea" Matthew giggled "He was just asking for the time, then he told me a joke and you came barrelling in"

"I do not barrel" Francis scoffed "I was simply, charging forth"

"Well you charged the crap out of him" Matthew giggled again. Francis blushed, perhaps he had been a little too drastic?

Xxx xxX

Ludwig and Feliciano never did go back to class, they opted instead for finding a nice tree to sit under instead. Ludwig sat happily with the Italian in his lap as said Italian talked animatedly about whatever came to his mind.

"Lovino was in charge of the pasta once and he put in too much garlic and I told him but he didn't listen to me then we all ate the pasta and it was way too garlicy and he blamed me and Grandpa yelled at him for lying. Then later he apologised by buying gelato, it was so delicious! When Gilbert want's to apologise what does he do for you?"

Ludwig couldn't help but smile at the fact that Feliciano could talk without stopping to breathe. Then he considered the question and blushed slightly. He couldn't tell his boyfriend that his brother buy's him porn magazines when he wants to say sorry. He cleared his throat.

"He, um, makes mash potato" Ludwig mumbled, feeling slightly guilty that he just lied. Feliciano seemed to accept it and continued on talking. Ludwig hushed him when he noticed two figure lying on the grassy hill just in from of them. He recognised one of the figures as Kiku, a friend that both he and Feliciano shared. The other he didn't know. He considered going over and say hello before he noticed the other person pull the Beta onto his hips. The two began to kiss passionately, causing Ludwig to blush, he averted his eyes but could hear the rustling of clothes then a loud moan.

In order to prevent any more awkwardness he led Feliciano away from the tree. "Where are we going Luddy? Don't you want to sit anymore?"

Ludwig didn't want to explain what he saw, so he just smiled "Let's go get some pizza" Feliciano jumped around excitedly. They went to the closest pizza place and Ludwig watched Feliciano devour slice after slice.

It was nice until an hour later when he saw Kiku walk into the pizza place hand in hand with another Beta. Feliciano unwittingly called them over, unaware of how awkward it was for Ludwig.

"Hello Kiku! Who's your friend?" the Italian greeted.

Kiku blushed "This is Heracles-san, he is my…"

"I'm his boyfriend" the Beta answered in a sleepy tone.

"Oh Kiku has a boyfriend! Isn't that wonderful Ludwig?"

Ludwig blushed in the same way as Kiku "Ja" he replied simply. The other three looked at Ludwig with slight confusion, not understanding why he was acting so weird.

"What's the matter Luddy?" Feliciano asked with concern "Did the pizza give you a tummy ache? It happened to me once when I ate three on my own and Grandpa said I was silly, but I didn't think it was silly, I was just really hungry"

"He probably saw us having sex" Heracles not so subtly said to Kiku. Kiku blushed and sputtered as he took Heracles hand and pulled him out of the pizza place in embarrassment.

Feliciano patted Ludwig's shoulder "Is that it Luddy?" he asked understandingly.

"Ja" Ludwig mumbled in response. Feliciano's expression brightened up.

"Don't worry Luddy I used to hear Lovi and Antonio all the time before they got their own place! Grandpa said it's just what lovers do! I'm sure we'll do it one day!"

Ludwig groaned and dropped his head on the table. Feliciano had no idea of the effect he had on him.

**This took far longer than I thought it would, and I'm sorry. But rest assured the next chapter will be really good, you'll be dying for the next update! Thanks for not abandoning me! I'll work hard! Tell me what you think if you want. I love reviews more than anything. **

**P.s I was thinking of starting another story to work on when I have writers block for this one, I'd like to know what pairing you'd prefer. Of course there will be lots of pairings, I just want to know which one to centre. So, do you prefer Pruaus, Gerita or Usuk? Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading : ) xoxo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry this took so long! I was up to my neck in assignments, but now I'm on break so there should be more updates that are closer together. I've started another story called 'Winning the heart of Arthur Kirkland', I went with USUK this time but I will post the others I mentioned when one of these are complete. I'm getting a bit dramatic for this chapter ; ) xoxo.**

**Of Alphas and Omegas**

**Chapter 9**

Alfred sat happily with Arthur at his side, their hands entwined under the table as they ate. They were soon joined by Francis and Matthew, who after the little incident in the library were acting sickly sweet. They didn't notice how Alfred and Arthur rolled their eyes at their stupidity.

"They're idiots" Arthur mumbled.

"Totally" Alfred agreed.

"…And we'll have lots of beautiful children once you move into my home, after you graduate of course" Francis said dreamily as he held both of Matthews's hands. The other blond giggled.

"Oh Francis, you're such a sweetie! I can't wait to move in with you" Matthew cooed happily. The couple heard Arthur scoff from the other side of the table.

"Matthew, I'm surprised at you! I thought you'd want to go to university instead of already settling down to the life of a domestic Omega" Arthur said disapprovingly "Surely you must want some independence?"

Matthew just shrugged it off, but Alfred let go of Arthurs hand and turned to the Brit "What do ya mean Artie? You're moving in with me after we graduate, aren't you? So we can start a family?" Alfred sounded genuinely confused.

"Heavens no! I'm going to University to further my education, I need to be able to get a job" Arthur said defensively.

Alfred's expression dropped into a frown "But you won't need to! I'll take care of you! You don't need university"

"And what happens if you decide you don't want me anymore? I'd be left with no options what so ever!" Arthur replied angrily, his voice raising.

Alfred slammed his hand on the table "And who says I'm going to leave you?! Do you really have so little confidence in me?! You don't need any more schooling, you're smart enough for and Omega"

Arthur's eyes filled with tears of rage, his body shaking slightly "Smart enough for an Omega? What's that supposed to mean? That we're below you? That we don't deserve the same rights?! Do I mean so little to you that I'm nothing but a bed warmer and a baby maker?"

"That's not what I'm saying!" Alfred growled through gritted teeth "It would just be an unnecessary expense since you won't be working."

"And who says I won't be working? You? HA. I don't take orders from you" Arthur scoffed, his tone filled with venom.

Alfred felt like he was about to snap and do something he might regret. The rage boiled up inside him, he'd never been challenged by an Omega before, if it were an Alpha he would have punched them in the face long before the argument got to this point, but this was Arthur, his Arthur, so he did the first thing that came to mind. He lifted Arthur's chin to kiss he fiercely, almost painfully on the lips. When he drew back he was still frowning deeply and Arthur was stunned.

"My parents always say not to go away on a bad word. So I love you" Alfred said coldly before picking up his bag and walking away. He had to go hit something or someone as soon as possible . Arthur felt the rage build up as tears began falling from his eyes, his body shook with fear, shock and anger. For a moment there, he was sure Alfred might hit him, though he was relieved that Alfred apparently wasn't that type of Alpha, the words he said still stung.

Francis and Matthew watched the scene in stunned silence, once Alfred was gone they snapped out of their stunned stupor, they shared an understanding look and Francis stood from his seat, he was going to find Alfred.

Matthew got up from his seat to sit next to Arthur. He cautiously reached his hand towards the Brit, but he swiped it away. Matthew sighed "Arthur, you can't leave it like this, you both need to talk this out."

"Did you not hear what he said? I what I want means nothing to him! He thinks I'm inferior to him just because I'm an Omega! If he just wants someone to suck his dick and make his dinner he won't find it in me" Arthur whispered harshly. "He even have the audacity to tell me he loved me! I will not be passed over like a child" Arthur's voice got quieter, he clutched to himself as he shook.

It was as if his body was rejecting what he was saying. While his mind was free and independent his body was in shock that he made Alfred mad. He was going against his instincts after finally accepting them. After becoming more in tune with Alfred's body, the scent of the Alphas anger nearly drove him to beg for forgiveness. Arthur's lips still tingled from the forceful kiss he had received. It was so different from their other kisses, this one was laced with anger and disdain.

Matthew was almost too slow to catch the Brit when he passed out.

Xxx xxX

Francis followed the scent of rage and pain to Alfred, who was standing by a wall, punching it unmercifully. Bits of dust and plaster went flying in all directions as Francis approached cautiously "Alfred, mon ami, talk to me" Francis said in a level tone .

"FUCK OF FRENCHY OR I'LL TREAT YOUR FACE LIKE THIS WALL" Alfred snarled aggressively. Francis was getting tired of Alfred's childish behaviour, so he grabbed Alfred's shoulder harshly and pulled him back with a powerful tug.

"YOU WANT TO GO ME AMERICAN BOY, HERE I AM!" Francis snarled back. The two lunged at each other at the same time, grappling like two charging bulls . It seemed that neither were going too budged as they strained their muscles to keep the other back.

"Listen to me you fool! You know Arthur is independent, why would you deny him the education he wants?" Francis growled, his voice strained.

"He doesn't need it! He's and Omega!" Alfred growled back.

"You won't have him at all if you keep this up! You made him think he was worthless! 'Smart enough for an Omega?' You should write a book on stupid to lose your boyfriend. Why are you _really_ so against Arthur going to university?"

Alfred finally snapped, and with one great push he sent Francis back to fall on the ground, but he didn't continue forward, he just stood, breathing harshly "Because if my Omega has to work then I fail as a provider. What kind of Alpha lets his Omega work? One that isn't worthy of being an Alpha! I won't let people think that I can't take care of my mate!"

"So that's what this is about" Francis groaned slightly as he stood up "You think that Arthur studying and getting work reflects badly on you. Well, if that is what you think than you're a bigger fool than I thought you were"

"HOW AM I A FOOL?" Alfred yelled, he took a deep breath before continuing "Ever since we are kids, people tell us that Alphas have to take care of the Omegas, we have to keep them safe, we have to make them happy, we have provide everything they need! How is anyone supposed to do all that when no Alpha ever gets any of that themselves! We have to fight each other for respect. Omegas get love and support from their kind. What do we have? Sure we get the right to mate, but maybe just once I'd like to be the one that's held. But I can't admit that because an Alpha doesn't do things like that! We have to calm and cool. What am I supposed to do when the Omega I love keeps challenging me! I'm doing everything I was told, why isn't it making him happy?"

Alfred gripped his hair and sunk to the floor. Francis walked over and knelt beside him, he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder "Alfred, you do make him happy, but you must have known that Arthur isn't the text book example of an Omega. You need to make him feel like your equal, you can't ever try to tell him who he should be. No one has that right" Francis shook his head "But if you love him like you say you do you will talk to him and not me"

The two Alphas sat quietly for a while, Alfred was deep in thought as to what he was going to say to Arthur. It seemed like such a trivial thing to fight over, he knew he had to say something, but he didn't want to have to apologise. No matter how difficult it may be at times, he was still the Alpha, and didn't want to have to admit fault, he was already doing everything he could for Arthur, but these little things that he keeps compromising over went against his very nature. He didn't want to back down so easily.

Matthew came running towards the pair, breathless and slightly distresses "Alfred! Arthur passed out, he's in the nurses office" Alfred didn't remember getting to his feet, he didn't remember his feet pounding into the ground as he ran, but what he did remember was seeing Arthur lying in that bed, his eyes still closed, but his face flushed and sweaty.

"Are you the Alpha?" the Beta nurse asked as he walked in.

Alfred nodded wordlessly, it took him a minute to find his words again "What happened to him?" he asked in almost a whisper.

"He has a mild stress induced fever, very common for Omegas his age. It happens when they get overly emotional in a short amount of time, he must have become distressed after your argument. Omegas are very delicate you know, when an Alpha they are close to raises their voice at them it can really do some damage to their health" she looked at Alfred disapprovingly, he already felt horrible and she was just making it worse.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked as he watched Arthur sleep heavily.

"The best medicine for him right now is rest."

Alfred didn't bother going back to class, despite all the efforts of the nurse. After a while, she left Alfred in peace. He took the opportunity to crawl into the bed next to Arthur. He moved the sleeping Brit into his arms.

Arthur woke from the movement, whimpering slightly "Alfred?" he said weakly.

"Shh" Alfred quieted "I know we have a lot to talk about, but for now I just want to hold you"

Arthur didn't respond, he just remained in Alfred's hold, accepting the affection that the Alpha was willing to give. Arthur fell asleep again to the sound of Alfred's soft heartbeat.

Xxx xxX

Ludwig was walking down the hallway to his next class, still feeling rather pleased that he and Feliciano were finally in a good place. He was smiling to himself, but his smile dropped instantly when he heard two Alphas conversing, their topic being Feliciano.

"He's really cute, and sweet too, in a gullible sort of way. And he's not very smart either, which means I'll be able to convince him to do stuff." One Alpha said with a voice full of smugness.

"I bet he'd do stuff for both of us if we use big, confusing words" the other said "We should go find him and take him somewhere a little less quiet"

"But what about that Alpha he's always with? I heard he got into a fight with some Alphas two years above"

"He was fighting with other Alphas on that one, besides, there is two of us and only one of him, what can he do?"

Ludwig calming took off his glasses and slipped them into his bag before he approached the two Alphas and grasped onto both their collars far too quickly for them to stop it. Every student in the hallway stopped and looked when they heard the sound of two bodies being slammed into metal lockers.

The two Alphas struggled in Ludwig's grip as they were held above the ground.

"If either of you ever go near Feliciano I will break every bone in your body, drain all your blood and send your limbs to your parents wrapped in your intestines. Do you understand?"

The two Alpha shook violently in his hold, and it wasn't because of the threats. Ludwig's eyes blazed with murder and his scent screamed violence, pain, anguish and brutality.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" He shouted in a mix between a growl and blood curdling snarl. They nodded vigorously and Ludwig let go of their collars, casing them both to fall to the floor. Neither of them moved, they were to frozen with fear. Ludwig could stand to look at them, he felt is rage build up and boil over again. He grabbed one of them and brought his fist into the Alphas face, with a cry of pain from the Alpha, Ludwig threw him to the side with relative ease. He turned to the other Alpha who screamed with fear and scrambled away.

As he watched the two disappear, Ludwig brought his fist into the locker with a loud bang, causing a massive dent in the metal. He growled and stomped away.

Ludwig knew he was in no condition to go back to class, he figured he could make up the work later, so instead he went to the school gym.

His brother's class was already occupying it, but there was a spare punching in the back. He was in a simple black t-shirt and jeans, so he didn't bother changing. He slipped the boxing gloves on his large hands, feeling the rage spread to his fingertips he began wailing on the bag without mercy.

"Ludwig" he thought he heard.

"Ludwig!" he thought he heard again.

"LUDWIG!" he definitely heard that time.

He ceased his pounding and turned to the source of the voice, panting heavily.

"Ludwig… what happened to make you so mad? You're stinking the place up with the scent of rage" Gilbert asked with concern for his brother.

Ludwig knew that if there was anyone in the world that he could talk about this with it would be Gilbert. "I heard two Alphas talking about using Feliciano and I snapped. I only hit one of them, but I'm pretty sure the other wet his pants." Ludwig kind of smiled but Gilbert didn't smile back, his concern only deepened.

"So now you're livid and filled with pain. I understand how you feel, it was the same with me when those guys cornered Roderich. You did the right thing in both warning them and letting them go. We are allowed to fight but I have a feeling that what you were planning might be going too far." Gilbert placed a hand on his taller but younger brother's shoulder "You know I have your back right? I'll always protect my little brother."

"I know Gil… But if you don't mind, I'd like to keep hitting the bag by myself" Ludwig offered a small smile, his tone was too soft. Gilbert knew he was really conflicted inside. It wasn't because of the way he handled the tow Alphas, it was because of the thought of Feliciano getting touched by someone else. He couldn't stand the thought. He wanted to lock Feliciano away, keeping him from the dangers of the world, but he couldn't do that. He didn't know how to protect Feliciano without either locking him away or never leaving his side. But if he got overprotective Feliciano might leave him. It was a situation he couldn't work out.

Gilbert left Ludwig to vent his frustration. Even long after the bell had rang and school had officially finished for the day Ludwig kept at it. Gilbert went to go find Feliciano before he met up with Roderich and went home.

He didn't need to look long, because the auburn haired Omega found him. "GILBERT! I CAN'T FIND LUDDY ANYWHERE!" He cried loudly. Gilbert's arms were filled with a crying Feliciano.

"Calm down Feli, he's in the gym, but I need to tell you something…"

After explaining what had happened, Feliciano stood quietly.

"So Feli, you need to make him feel better. He's worried he might lose you." Gilbert concluded with a comforting look "I think it's only something you can do. Anyway, I need to go meet with Roddy, good luck"

Feliciano walked to the gym where he could hear the sound of a punching bag receiving unnecessarily brutal punishment. He watched Ludwig for a short while. The Alpha looked so… sad. Despite the fact the Ludwig had never looked and smelt so masculine, his facial expression showed his inner turmoil.

"Luddy?" Feliciano said in a quiet voice. The Alpha immediately stopped his assault and turned to him, panting even heavier than before.

Ludwig didn't have the opportunity to say anything before Feliciano threw himself into the blonde's arms. "Oh Luddy! I know what you did! You're so good to me. But now it's my turn to take care of you" he was hugging Ludwig so close he was getting the full brunt of Ludwig's scent, which was intensified by the physical activity. He felt his whole body shudder.

Feliciano stood back and help Ludwig take his hands out of the sweaty gloves. He kissed his sore looking knuckles tenderly "Ludwig is so strong" he said softly.

Feliciano and Ludwig walked to Ludwig's car, but before the blond could open the door, Feliciano spoke up "Go into the back Luddy"

"Why?" Ludwig finally said after his long silence.

"Please just do it for me?" Feliciano smiled sweetly. Ludwig didn't understand but he did what he was told. He was slightly more confused when Feliciano climbed into the back seat with him.

"Feli? What's going on?"

"Luddy, I want you to lean against the door ok?"

Ludwig did what he was told without another word. He felt too tired to question any further. But when Feliciano crawled forward and placed himself between his legs, he knew what was happening.

"Feliciano-"

"No Luddy, listen to me. I know I'm a burden to you, and I know I'm useless, but I can do this for you at least, so… will you let me?"

"Feli, you aren't useless and you aren't a burden, you're the one I love" Ludwig paused when he looked into Feliciano's eyes for the first time since he came to him in the gym.

Ludwig never had much resistance to those honey coloured eyes to begin with, and seeing them beg and pled, well, that was all it took for Ludwig to give in. He cupped Feliciano's jaw in his hand as tenderly as he could. "Feli, my dear sweet Feli. You don't need to do anything for me, just stay by my side and I'll be happy"

Feliciano smiled up at Ludwig for a brief moment before he leant in and kissed Ludwig softly "If Ludwig wanted, I would do anything."

Ludwig bit his lip, how was he supposed to say no to temptation when it's wrapped up in an adorable and eager little package just waiting in his lap. He groaned and ran his hand through his hair "Please Feli, not today. I won't be able to stop" It was true, Ludwig's mind was still fogged by his flared up instincts.

"Just kiss me you big German oaf!" Feliciano pouted.

Ludwig chuckled at his boyfriends demanding behaviour and felt the tension leave his body, He leant in and kissed Feliciano deeply, The Omega responding in kind.

Before he knew it, Ludwig was on top of Feliciano, their kissing hot and heavy while their clothed bodies pressed together.

"Oh Luddy~" Feliciano moaned.

"Mmm Feli" Ludwig moaned back.

"You're so big and strong~"

"You're soft and sweet"

"I love you"

"Marry me"

Feliciano pulled back instantly "What did you say?" he spoke in shock.

"Marry me Feliciano" Ludwig said earnestly as he grasped Feliciano's hands.

The Italian simply stared at him disbelievingly. Ludwig was serious, he could see it in his eyes.

"Oh Luddy" Feliciano whispered "I'D LOVE TOOOO!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, grabbing a hold of Ludwig was tight as he could. "THEN WE CAN HAVE BABIES AND LIVE TOGETHER AND I'LL MAKE YOU DINNER EVERY NIGHT! OH! I'LL ALSO MAKE YOU BREAKFAST TOO, AND LUNCH IF YOU WANT… AND SNACKS! SNACKS ARE GOOD! LIKE NACHOS AND THOSE LITTLE PIZZAS! I'LL MAKE THEM ALL FOR YOU!"

Ludwig laughed with joy as Feliciano tightened his hug "Sure Feli, whatever you want, I'll make happen. I'll protect you for the rest of our lives."

Xxx xxX

Francis waited for Matthew just after the bell had rang, he saw his blond walk over to him with a small smile "Alfred's with Arthur, I didn't want to wake them. Do you think they'll be ok?" he asked sadly.

"I'm sure they will be fine Mon Cher, Alfred and Arthur are stronger than a single fight"

Matthew wound his arms around Francis's neck "I sure hope so, they make each other so happy, it would be the worst if they broke up over something so stupid."

Francis pressed a kiss to Matthew's forehead "I'm sure everything will work out, just give them time."

Xxx xxX

"Hey Roddy?" Gilbert asked as he petted the brunette's locks while they lied together on their bed.

"Yes Gilbert?" the brunette sleepily replied.

"Did you ever love Elizabeta? You know, when you were kids? How were you with… your situation?"

Roderich was surprised by the question, he wasn't expecting to be asked about his romantic history. "She is my best friend" Roderich began in a fond voice "And we accepted our engagement well enough. We even planned what to name our children, but we never kissed or anything of that nature. Although I have a great deal of affection for her, I was never attracted to her and I knew she wasn't attracted to me, we both knew that we preferred the same gender. I love her like a sister, and I know that she would have made the best of the situation if were made to go through with it. But no, we didn't love each other."

"Do you think that you'll be happy being stuck with me for the rest of our lives?" Gilbert mused.

Roderich chuckled and sat up from his place lying next to Gilbert "I think I can manage that, just so long as you take breaks in being egotistical" Gilbert kissed Roderich passionately, knocking the breath out of the brunette's lungs.

"You can't stop awesome babe. But ahh…"

"What is it Gil?" Roderich sighed fondly.

Gilbert rubbed the back of his head with a slight blush on his pale cheeks "I was just wonderin' what names you'd like for our kids, I mean, if you want to have kids with me we should talk about it at least once"

Roderich couldn't believe how endearing Gilbert was being. It was a brief but shining moment when Gilbert showed his soft side. Roderich rested his head on Gilbert's chest, nuzzling into his shirt.

"I like Fredrick for a boy and Vienna for a girl" Roderich answered, "What do you like?"

"I like Gilbert Junior for a boy and, uh, I guess I never thought about a girl's name, but Vienna's awesome"

"You're kidding? Gilbert Junior? Are you sure you don't want to call our daughter Gilberta?" Roderich laughed, but stopped immediately after realising his mistake "Wait no! Forget I said that!" Gilbert grinned widely.

"Too late! I love it! Gilberta is and awesome name, because it's like my awesome name!" he beamed happily.

"At least ill have a while to change your mind" Roderich mumbled.

Xxx xxX

Arthur woke up, but it took a short moment for him to remember where he was, why he was there and who he was sleeping on. But once he gained his mental baring's he shuffled around a little and looked down on Alfred's peaceful sleeping face. He didn't know how to feel, his mind was telling him that he had the right to be mad and he should stick to his guns. But it was also telling him that Alfred dissevered a chance to explain himself. He did go stay with him, and hold him, and pet his hair in a soothing way.

Alfred's eyes opened slowly, and first thing he saw were Arthur's enchanting eyes looking down on him. They shared silent eye contact, which was only broken when Alfred saw Arthur's lip quiver and his eyes fill with tears, he dropped in head into the crook of Alfred's neck.

"A-Alfred" he cried "Don't be mad at me" so much for sticking to his guns or level headedly listening to what Alfred had to say. It seemed his emotions wanted him to cry uncontrollably instead.

Alfred didn't spear a moment before he wrapped his arms protectively around Arthur. "This was all my fault" he said softly "I should have never tried to make you be someone you don't want to be just because of my ego."

"So we're still together? You're not going to find a better mate?" Arthur sniffed.

"No Arthur. You're the only mate I'll ever want or need. I promise"

**Wow that took a long time. Super sorry that too so long, I had major writers block with this one. As usual, I'd love to know what you think, so please leave a review, I look forward to them above everything else! Thanks for reading and for sticking with me this long. It makes my heart smile : ) Xoxo **


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow I never thought I'd get this far! It's all thanks to you guys for encouraging me so much~ I wish I could give every one of you a hug : ) There is so much fluff and sweetness in this one It's pure Fairy Floss (Fairy Floss is Australian for cotton candy) Thanks for reading! Oh and um… NSFW. Haha I'm still not good at it…**

**Of Alphas and Omegas **

**Chapter 10**

Ludwig and Feliciano were sitting in the back seat of Ludwig's car, panting heavily after their rather vigorous make-out secession.

"I proposed and I don't even have a ring to give you, I didn't even ask your family for permission, and to top it all off it happened in the back seat of my car, in the school parking lot." Ludwig sighed and ran his fingers through his messy hair, trying to get it back in order.

Feliciano giggled and hugged him "I know! It was so romantic~"

"How was it romantic?" Ludwig asked, feeling stunned that Feliciano would actually find their mess of a situation even remotely romantic.

"Because, you proposed to me when we were locked in each other's embrace, your icy blue eyes locked with mine in a fit of passion, our hips-"

Ludwig put his hand over Feliciano's mouth, a bright red blush tainting his cheeks. "I get it. I'm glad that you're happy, but there is a lot I need to fix" Ludwig

"You mean a lot _we_ need to fix" Feliciano hugged Ludwig's arm closely "I'm just as much a part of this as you are, and I'm not going to let you speak to my grandpa alone."

Ludwig chuckled and caressed the side of Feliciano's cheek. "You're right Feli, we will take care of this together. Should we go now?"

Feliciano nuzzled his head into Ludwig's arm, purring lightly "Let's just sit here for a little while."

Xxx xxX

Alfred drove Arthur home, they sat in silence. When Alfred parked his car out the front of Arthur's house, Arthur finally said something "Do you want to come in? Maybe we can talk?"

"Yeah" Alfred agreed with a nod "I think that would be a good idea."

They let themselves into the house to find it was dark and all the curtains were drawn.

"My parents started their romantic weekend today, we are, um, alone." Arthur explained with a slight blush. They settled on the couch, both of them sitting straight backed and feeling the awkwardness. After fifteen of complete silence Arthur couldn't take it any longer.

"That's it! We need to get talking and I know exactly how to do it." Alfred watched with confusion as Arthur got off the couch and went to the kitchen, he returned with an almost full bottle of whiskey. "I think this might help the communication a bit"

Alfred laughed loudly "I didn't know you were a drinker"

Arthur grinned "There is a lot you don't know about me, but perhaps we can remedy that."

Xxx xxX

"So let me get this straight" Roma said in a deep, contemplating tone as his arms sat crossed over his chest. "You propose to my grandson, without a ring, without my permission and in a school parking lot… And you expect me to give my blessing."

Ludwig sat across from Roma, his hands resting together on the table. Feliciano at his side and clinging to his arm. Both of them looking uncharacteristically serious (well, uncharacteristically serious for Feliciano).

"It makes no difference how romantic the proposal was, we need to think of this practically" Roma explained. Ludwig didn't know why they thought a backseat proposal was so romantic, but if it helped their case he was willing to drop it. "You are not yet eighteen. I don't know if your parents can support another person, they already have you, your brother and his fiancé, I would like to be sure that your home is financially stable before my grandson enters your household. And do forgive me, but you are a second son, what are you planning on doing for a living in order to provide for my little Feli. And how do I know that what you feel for him is nothing but simple lust. What happens in five years when the excitement wears off? Will you take a secondary mate and leave my grandson in the dark?"

Ludwig was stunned. He'd had never seen that cheerful and carefree Roma be so serious, and what was worse was that Ludwig was completely thrown off guard by these questions. Each one was a legitimate reason why the couple was being naive and foolish. Despite this realisation, Ludwig was comforted by the gentle hold Feliciano had on his arm, the way his honey sweet eyes looked at him with unconditional love and admiration. Ludwig felt all the doubt leave him.

"We are young" He began "But the law says we can wed if with have the permission of both the families. My parents have old money along with a successful business, we are very comfortable finically, especially enough to support Feli. I am the second son, but my brother is going to share the family business with me, so I have a stable job lined up. I also plan on going to University when I graduate." Ludwig exhaled deeply, mentally preparing himself for what he was going to say next.

"I can promise you… wait, I don't need to promise, because I am certain, Feliciano is the only one for me, and he will always be the only one for me" Ludwig turned to look at Feliciano, who was staring at him with soft eyes "I will never love anyone as much as I love him, I knew from the moment we met"

"That's all very sweet" Roma said in a neutral tone. They sat in silence for about ten more seconds before Roma burst into laughter, Ludwig and Feliciano looked at each other with confusion. It took a while for Roma to calm down, "Oh! My boy! How could I ever deny you the chance to be happy? You have my blessing, on the condition that you do not touch each other for all the time leading up to the wedding. That means no hand holding, no kissing, nothing. If you can prove to me that you aren't just in it to get in Feli than I will no longer harbour any doubts."

"We can do that" Ludwig smiled with relief. Feliciano smiled brightly.

"Si grandpa! Thank you for saying yes! But don't worry about Luddy going to far because all we do is kiss, except today when he was on top of me I felt his-"

"Feliciano _please_" Ludwig groaned in embarrassment. Roma laughed.

"Don't worry Ludwig, it happens to the best of us. In fact, I recall my first date with my dear departed wife had a very similar occurrence…"

Xxx xxX

Alfred and Arthur were sitting on the floor, the bottle of whiskey nearly empty. They laughed heartily in their semi-inebriated state.

"But seriously, Arthur, I was only saying that you shouldn't go to Uni cos' I'm supposed to take care of you, if you go get a job then it'll look like I can't provide for my mate." Alfred sputtered his explanation for his actions as Arthur leant on his shoulder. Arthur hummed in understanding.

"I see what you mean, but I don't wanna take the risk of being left vulnerable, sure you love me now, but what happens in ten years when you get sick of my horrid personality and chose to get a secondary mate, then I don't see you unless I'm in heat and I have to care for our children all by myself."

Alfred buried his head into Arthur's hair, he kissed it in one long show of affection. "Arthur, how can I convince you that I love you?"

Arthur sighed "Alfred, you say it now-"

"No, I don't just say it now, I'm gonna say it for the rest of our lives. If you want to go to Uni you can, but that's not what this is about anymore, this is about you not believing me when I say that I love you, why is that Arthur?"

Arthur took in a shuddering breath, he turned his body so he was sitting in Alfred's lap facing him. He braced his hands on Alfred's chest and buried his head in the crook of his neck.

"Because I can't believe that someone would love me so easily. I know I'm not a normal Omega, I'm too feisty and stubborn. How can any Alpha love me for very long? I'm not the perfect person that you deserve."

Before a single tear could fall from Arthur's eyes Alfred had lifted up his chin and locked their lips in a deep kiss. He pulled back after a brief, searing moment. "I'm not perfect, but don't you ever say that you're not, and if I have to spend every day for the rest of our lives trying to convince you then that's what I'm gonna do."

Alfred brought Arthur in for another kiss, except this one was slow and tender, Arthur brought his arms around Alfred's neck and brought their bodies closer. Alfred slipped his tongue into the other blonde's mouth, drawing a soft whimper from his partner. The Alpha pushed his hand up the fabric of Arthur's shirt, feeling the soft skin and slender form that he wanted of kiss and caress. The desire to see more of Arthur motivated Alfred enough to lift Arthur's shirt from his body. He lied his boyfriend on the floor and began kissing every inch of skin that was available to him, receiving a soft moan in return. "Alfred~, ahh~"

"You're so beautiful Arthur" Alfred praised as he moved up to his Omega's neck and began nipping at the skin there.

"Alfred, t-take yours off too" Arthur panted.

Alfred sat up from his place over his love and took off his shirt. He smiled tenderly down at the beautiful sight underneath him, he wanted to take in the way Arthur's cheeks are lightly flushed, the way his hair is slightly mussed and his lips red and kiss swollen.

"Arthur, I… I, goddam you're just, I love you so much"

Arthur smiled up at Alfred "Get off me for a moment love" Arthur said softly.

"Wwwwhhhhyyyyy?" Alfred whined.

"Just do it" Arthur chuckled. Alfred id what he was told and climbed off Arthur, slumping against the wall with a drunken slump. Arthur moved himself so he was between Alfred's legs and began working at the Alpha's belt. Once it was discarded he unzipped Alfred's pants and revealed his full-standing length. Before Alfred could comprehend what was happening Arthur had his mouth around it teasingly. He pulled away for the briefest moment to smirk up at his boyfriend.

"My Alpha sure is big, isn't he?" Arthur cooed approvingly before he began kissing and licking again. All Alfred could do was moan, but in one swift movement Arthur took in as much of Alfred as he could, the moans turned into a possessive growl and Alfred turned primal. He laced his fingers though Arthur's hair and groaned loudly.

"F-Fuckk Arthur~ Suck me hard, just like that" Alfred encouraged in a deep and breathy tone. Arthur moaned deeply, Alfred knew he was close as Arthur bobbed his head faster. Arthur finished in his pants when he felt Alfred come in his mouth, he swallowed everything he was given with a need whine.

After Arthur licked Alfred clean he collapsed into Alfred's arms. They Alfred laughed tiredly and brought Arthur close "I once heard a rumour that Omegas hardly have a gag reflex, I guess it's true"

"Make one more lewd comment and I'll never do that for you again" Arthur mumbled tiredly.

"By the way you were moaning it sounded like you were doing it for you." Alfred grinned as he stroked Arthur's hair.

"I'm not going to deny that I like your taste, but it was supposed to be an act of love." Arthur cooed into Alfred, just coming down from his high.

"Message received. I really do love you Arthur, and I will always. Whatever problems we have I'm sure we'll work them out."

They sat together for a while, then they fell asleep together on the floor, perfectly content.

Xxx xxX

Alfred was woken up the unrelenting sunlight that was now filling the room with its irritating glow. "Go away sun" he mumbled angrily as he tried to readjust his position to one more comfortable, his back was aching from sleeping on an uncomfortable floor, against a hard wall. But he found he had limited movement due to the heavy body snoring lightly on his chest. Alfred groaned again and slumped back against the wall.

Alfred placed one of his large hands on Arthur's cold skin, caressing it gently in the hopes that he would wake. Arthur groaned in the same way Alfred did when he woke, lifting himself up with his still tired arms. He looked down at Alfred's lap in shock.

"Oh my Lord Alfred! What did we do last night?! Why are your pants down?" Arthur shrieked in horror. Alfred winced due to the loud noise, all he wanted was to roll over and go back to sleep.

Alfred's eyes snapped open with shock, he couldn't remember anything either! What did they do? "My pants are down?! Holy crap Artie! Does your butt hurt?"

"What kind of question is that?!" Arthur's shriek made Alfred wince again.

"If it doesn't hurt then we didn't do the nasty!" Alfred yelled back at him.

Arthur sighed, relief leaning back against Alfred, making his boyfriend go 'oof'. "My butt feels normal, thankfully we didn't do anything stupid last night or we might have created a big problem."

Alfred sighed, relaxing against the wall. The sat quietly for a moment, just letting the relief flow over them.

"Alfred" Arthur began.

"Yeah Artie?" Alfred replied.

"Your pants are still down… it's not that I really mind but considering by our current positions, we run the risk of losing over virginity if you were to get too excited."

Alfred's face flushed with embarrassment, he lifted Arthur off his lap and wrestled his pants and underwear back up. Arthur snickered as he slipped his shirt back on, once Alfred was back in place Arthur handed him his own shirt.

"Since it's still early we could get some breakfast, you up for that?" Alfred asked with a smile.

"Well, it's the least you could do. But I think we should have a shower first" Arthur replied with a smile in return. Alfred looked at him with a mischievous grin, Arthur hit his arm playfully "_Separate_ showers."

When they cleaned up and put themselves in a more presentable order, Alfred drove them to a nearby café. From the moment they entered the building with the sound of the little bell above the door they were barraged with the sounds of light hearted chatter, which wast good for either of their hangovers, no matter how slight they were.

They were sat at a table near the back, so it was as quite as it was going to get.

"I don't know about you but I would really love some coffee" Alfred mumbled as he rubbed his forehead.

"I know what you mean, thought I'd prefer tea. I know you're a little hung over but that is no excuse for you having your elbows on the table."

Alfred smiled at Arthur's straight posture and perfect table manners as he moved his elbows from the table. "So Arthur… do you remember anything from last night?" he asked with a grin.

Arthur coughed once "Well, a few things have come back to me."

"Then are you sure you're hungry?" Alfred smirked, Arthur gaped at him indignantly, sputtering and making noises of disgust.

"I can't believe you would make such a disgusting-"

"I was talking about how much you drank, you nearly finished off the whole bottle on your own, that must have been pretty filling. What did you think I was talking about?" Alfred's grin grew wider as Arthur flushed red.

"I, um, just shut up and order"

Xxx xxX

Gilbert was never really passionate about anything accept his opinions and himself, which means that it came to him as quite the shock when he realised that the most important thing in the world to him wasn't something involving himself, but someone else. When the year had started he never thought for a second that he would have fallen so much in love that he would purposely wake earlier just so he could watch his love sleep for just a few minutes every morning. But that's what he found himself doing.

As the late morning light filled his room, Gilbert looked down at Roderich with affectionate eyes, he smiled softly as he stroked the soft brunette locks of the man that lie in his arms. He wasn't sure when it happened, or how, but he adored everything about Roderich, and it didn't scare him or make him wonder what it was about the brunette that captured him so quickly, it filled him with a joy that he had only just began to understand.

"My beautiful Roderich" he mumbled as he pressed his nose into Roderich's hair.

"My foolish Gilbert" he heard a sleepy voice reply. "How long have you been awake, staring at me?"

"Only about five minutes" Gilbert grinned.

"That's a little creepy" Roderich added.

"Only a little" Gilbert sighed as Roderich nuzzled further into his embrace "So what do you want to do today?"

Roderich yawned lazily and shut his eyes "I'm fine just lying here all day"

"Sounds like a plan" Gilbert shut his eyes and placed his head back on the pillows.

They both jolted up in surprise when they heard a thunderous knock at their bedroom door.

"RODERICH, THIS IS YOUR FATHER, COME OUT HERE THIS INSTANT" Roderich looked at Gilbert in panic and quickly climbed out of the bed, followed by Gilbert, who was just in his underwear when he walked to the door and opened it, leaving Roderich with only a short time to tie his robe before his father walked in.

"Father, to what do I owe this visit?" Roderich greeted cordially. Roderich's father eyed Gilbert's lack of clothes and the two sneered at each other before he turned to his son.

"Roderich, you need to come home with me, your grandfather has died and we have to travel to Vienna for the funeral. I will give you twenty minutes to pack your things, so don't dawdle, we have a plane to catch in an hour."

Gilbert's jaw dropped at his bluntness, as soon as the man walked out again Gilbert was at Roderich's side, "Are you alright Roddy? Its ok if you want to cry, were you close with your grandfather?" he took the stunned brunette's hand in his and waited for a response.

"No… I wasn't, we never met actually" Roderich sighed as he sat on the bed "It's a shame, I heard he was quite the piano player. I should at least pay my respects to him."

"I'll go with you" Gilbert offered, lifting Roderich's hand to his lips. Roderich smiled sadly at him.

"I wish you could, but my father would never allow it."

Gilbert squeezed Roderich's hand "How about you pack and I'll go talk to him."

Gilbert threw on some jeans and a shirt and made his way downstairs where Mr Edelstein and his father were exchanging pleasantries. He cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"Mr Edelstein, I would like to accompany Roderich to Vienna." He declared.

"Out of the question" Mr Edelstein replied, waving off the request "You may be engaged, but that doesn't mean you have to traipse to another part of the world for something so trivial. You're an Alpha, you need to focus on your education and I don't think missing school is good for getting high marks"

"I want to be there for my mate" Gilbert replied sternly.

"I assure you, Roderich will be fine without you for a short while, besides, it is a strictly family only affair, since you are not it would be neither necessary nor appropriate." Mr Edelstein replied just as sternly.

"Gilbert" Mr Beilshmidt cut in "I think you should respect Mr Edelstein's wishes in his time of loss."

"Yes" Gilbert sighed "I'm sorry for your loss, sir"

"Think nothing of it" Mr Edelstein replied casually "He was my wife's father, not mine."

"I see, please be sure to offer your wife the condolences of the Beilshmidt family"

"I will, thank you for your hospitality" Mr Edelstein bowed politely just as Roderich came down the stairs with a small suit case.

"I'm ready father" he said in a neutral tone.

"Good, now let's go"

"We'll walk you to your car" Mr Beilshmidt said in a friendly tone.

Gilbert picked up Roderich's bag for him and they walked to the car.

"I wish I could go with you" Gilbert frowned with a mix of anger and sadness in his tone.

"I wish you were too, but don't worry, I'll be back in no time"

Gilbert didn't know what to say, when he woke up this morning he wasn't expecting that he would have to say goodbye to his love for an unknown amount of time.

"Roderich-"Gilbert voice sounded pained "Don't- don't go spending time with other Alphas."

Roderich smiled at him, walking into his embrace "I won't, I promise. But Gil, don't be so sad while I'm gone ok? Gilbird needs you to be strong… and I need you to be strong."

Gilbert and Roderich moved in for a long and tender kiss at the same time, their lips fitting together in the same perfect way they always did. Gilbert didn't want to pull away, so it had to be Roderich who parted them.

"I love you" Gilbert said firmly as Roderich climbed into the car.

"I love you, my dear sweet Gilbert" Roderich said one last time before his door closed and the car drove off. Gilbert stood for a while, watching as it got further and further away.

Gilbert didn't know what to do with himself. In a trance like state he slugged back up the stairs and collapsed onto his bed, lying in the spot where Roderich was only thirty minutes ago. Before he knew it, he was asleep. He was only woken when he heard a softer knock at the door.

"Come in" he mumbled. The door clicked open and Ludwig stepped in his room, smiling in a completely uncharacteristically.

"Gilbert, I have great news, I- Gil, what's wrong?" Ludwig's announcement was cut short when he saw his brother looking torn apart.

"Roderich had to go to Vienna, I don't know when he'll be back" Gilbert mumbled, rubbing his tired eyes and laced his fingers through his hair as he moved to the edge of the bed.

Ludwig sat on the bed next to him "I'm sorry to hear that" Ludwig consoled.

Gilbert didn't want to make his brother sad, he was supposed to make him happy. Throwing aside his self-pity for a moment he summoned up a smile and hugged his brother.

"Hey! Don't worry about me, I'm awesome remember? Why don't you tell me your awesome news?" Gilbert said in his usual, confident tone.

Ludwig smiled back "I got engaged to Feliciano last night"

"DUDE!" Gilbert cheered loudly as he leapt off the bed "THAT'S AWESOME! I HAD NO IDEA THAT YOU WERE GOING TO PROPOSE!"

"Neither did I" Ludwig said honestly, shyly looking down at his interlocked hands "But it feels right."

Gilbert chuckled and sat back down next to his little brother, he threw his arm over Ludwig's broad shoulders. "You're so cute when you're being a big softie! Tell me, what did Feliciano say when he accepted?"

"He said yes, and then he said he was going to make me dinner every night" Ludwig sighed.

"I guess to him that's a vow of devotion" Gilbert snickered. "This house is going to be pretty active when he moves in. you'll never have a moment of peace"

Ludwig laughed "You're right about that"

Gilbert smiled, more genuinely this time as he thought of Roderich. "It's great though Lud, waking up in the morning with the one you love by your side. Nothing can beat it."

"Roderich will be back in not time Gil, and I'm sure he is thinking of you." Ludwig offered a supportive look, Gilbert smirked in return.

"I know… but we have other matter to attend to. Like your engagement party for example." Gilbert grinned.

"You and Roderich haven't had one yet, we could plan it as a surprise for when he gets back and do both of ours at the same time"

The gesture moved Gilbert beyond words, when he felt awesome, manly tears in his awesome eyes he jumped on his brother, to give him the biggest hug he possibly could.

**So, was it fluffy? The next chapter will have more of the other couples and a very mopey Gilbert. Leave a review if it gave you feels or if you just feel like it. I read every one of them and I love every one of them. Thank you for reading : ) xoxo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Of Alphas and Omegas**

**Chapter 11**

**Bit of a time skip here! This is the last chapter. To be honest my mind has been all over the place lately, the universe totally bitch slapped me so I've got a lot on my plate. But you needn't worry! It's nothing I can't handle. BIG NSFW WARNING FOR THIS ONE. Please Review!**

**I've been considering what I should do after this one is complete. (Aside from the other story I already got going). **

**I got the idea of a Gerita centric medieval Omegaverse betrothal thing, but with lots of the other pairings as well. So if the idea makes your heart **_**doki doki**_** let me know! Also, sorry for the typos! **

Two months.

Two months Roderich had been gone.

Gilbert was at the end of his rope.

He didn't know what to do. The love of his life had been gone from his side. 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder?' Fuck that! Absence was making Gilbert's heart ache and burn. The loss was too much for the young Alpha to bear.

In fact, the young Alpha himself was becoming too much to bear. Very few people who knew him dared his anger by getting too close. At the two moth mark, the only one he would see without growling viciously was his brother. It seemed that all Gilbert's positive emotions were now tied to Roderich and his presence.

His attitude made it somewhat difficult for Ludwig, who was so happy in planning his own wedding. But seeing his brother so broken made celebrations difficult. Gilbert should have been happy with him, Roderich should have been at his side. Nothing was as it should have been.

Despite the fact that Gilbert tried to call Roderich at least three times a day, he only ever spoke to the brunette once a week, at best. The problem was that whenever he called Mr Edelstein would answer the phone, he would say that Roderich was far too busy entertaining family and acquaintances to talk.

Naturally, this made Gilbert far more livid then he knew he could ever be. In the process he broke five of his phones as a result of such a conversation. After Mr Edelstein would hang up Gilbert would either snap the phone in two or hurdle it towards a wall. Mr Beilshmidt was getting tired of his son's attitude and stopped giving him new phones. Poor Feliciano made the mistake of lending his to Gilbert only to find it in pieces five minutes later.

But what made Gilbert the most desperate was when he _did_ get to talk to Roderich. He sounded so incredibly sad. It resonated through Gilbert's entire body. His Omega was lonely and caught in a deep depression. And there was so very little he could do about it.

He was told that they would be gone for two weeks at the most. Then Mr Edelstein kept finding a new reason to stay. Whether it was to reaffirm old ties or to settle some sort of business. No matter what the excuse, Roderich didn't care. All he wanted was to get back to Gilbert. He even abandoned his usual social graces; he hadn't smiled since one week after their arrival.

To make things more awkward, Ludwig and Feliciano had planned the engagement party for what they thought would be well after Roderich's return, but it turned out that the date was here, but Roderich wasn't.

It was on the morning of what was supposed to be the celebration of two unions, only one of the couples was present. Despite this, Gilbert insisted that the party go on. He didn't want his brother and Feliciano to suffer just because he was heartbroken and miserable.

Gilbert sat in his dark room, lying face down on his bed, his face buried in what was Roderich's pillow. Two days after the brunette had left, Gilbert had closed the curtains, and he hadn't opened them since. He hadn't changed the sheets, and it took A LOT of doing on Mrs Beilshmidt's part to get him to change his clothes just once.

Gilbert grumbled as he was woken from his late afternoon sleep by all the hustle and bustle of a house that was getting ready for a big party. Gilbert wanted to just wallow in his sorrow, but his family wouldn't allow it. 'Why can't they just let me wallow?' he thought as he begrudgingly got off his bed. He sluggishly stomped over to his bathroom and looked at his reflection for the first time in weeks. He was almost a completely different person.

His eyes, which were usually clear and bright crimson were now foggy and a little blood shot. His chin had grown a homeless man beard that came accompanied by a shaggy, uncombed mess of silver hair. He groaned loudly. He felt muggy and lethargic, being instantly brought down by the thought of how Roderich would react if he saw him in this state.

He really let himself go. He didn't care about much, but he could at least look presentable if he was going to represent both he and Roderich at this party. He stripped down and had a cold shower. He couldn't bear having a warm shower because it made him sad. 'Roderich used to have warm showers' he thought as his whole being filled with melancholy. He took one look at Roderich's shampoo and conditioner bottles and felt the need to weep. He tried not to look at them as he scrubbed his hair with a bar of sterile soap. Which he knew was a bad idea, but he couldn't use anything else. Roderich used to use those things.

After a bitter shower he shaved off his homeless man beard. He was looking a lot better now, aside from his eyes, which made it clear to anyone who saw them that Gilbert Beilshmidt was a very down trodden man.

He put on the suit that his mother had left in the closet for him and it instantly brought him back down again. It was a black suit. Roderich always said he looked good in suits. Everything about Gilbert from the neck down was perfect. He looked strong and muscular. He looked commanding and carried himself with the strength and presence of a royal. But when you looked at his face, his frown was so deep that anyone who started for too long would be pulled into the void of perpetual sorrow.

He dragged himself out of his room and down the stairs where the first load of guests would be due to arrive. He kept telling himself that Roderich would have wanted him to be happy, for them and for Ludwig and Feliciano. He saw his brother looking upon Feliciano with adoring eyes as the Italian spoke animatedly about something. He was happy for his brother, but the ache in his heart was always there.

The first guests to arrive were their close friends.

Antonio arrived with Lovino and grandpa Roma. It was a nice little family get together until Lovino caught sight of Ludwig and started yelling at him for tricking Feliciano into agreeing to marry him

Ivan and Yao arrived with Ivan hold Yao's waist protectively, like he had done every day since they announced that Yao was now one month pregnant. Everyone was thrilled and surprised that Yao was able to fall so quickly after just their first heat as a mated pair. Alfred and Arthur were pretty much the same as usual, just as Matthew and Francis were, they were all being particularly lovey-dovey, Gilbert was surprised when he saw Alfred look at Arthur the way he did, as if the world began and ended with Arthur. It reminded him of how he must look when he is with Roderich.

The rest of the guests arrived in a hurried blur. Gilbert didn't really remember who he spoke to or what they said to him. By the time the party was in full swing, Gilbert stood on the sidelines as a flurry of people passed by him like a shadow.

But when he saw all the couples dancing close in a slow, swaying motion, he then knew.

He didn't want to be there any longer.

He slipped away, hoping his brother wouldn't notice him and just continue to enjoy the party. Gilbert was exhausted, he couldn't remember being so tired in his whole life, he didn't have the will to keep up the charade any longer. He had tried to be strong for his brother's sake, but now he saw no point in it. He was simply nothing without his mate.

Gilbert secluded himself in his dark room once again, stripping off the suit and folding it on the dresser. Once his clothes were neatly put aside he climbed onto his bed and lied facing the ceiling, his hands linked together and rested on his hard stomach. And with this, he allowed his eyes to slide shut.

Xxx xxX

Alfred held Arthur's waist tightly as they swayed together on the dance floor. Though he wouldn't call what they were doing dancing, it was more like embracing closely with some minor hip and foot movements. Arthur had his face buried in the crook of Alfred's neck with his eyes were closed.

He didn't like to admit it, but he really did love Alfred's scent, it was so indescribably masculine and addictive. Whenever Arthur was this close to Alfred's scent he would begin to purr like a kitten, not that Arthur noticed he was doing it. But it made Alfred smile, he felt that in the past, he wasn't making Arthur as happy as he should have been, but he also knew that he had come a long way since he first saw Arthur in English class.

So much has happened in such a small amount of time, but when an Alpha finds a mate, they want to ensure that that person is theirs and no one else's. Alfred was no exception to this, Arthur was his life now. He thought it was kind of funny, because as he grew up he was taught by society that it's the Omega who truly needs the Alpha, but deep down inside all Alphas knew that the centre of their universe was their mate.

"Hey Arthur" Alfred mumbled as he pressed a kiss to the top of Arthur's hair.

Arthur slid his eyes open half way and hummed a response.

"You know I love you right?" Alfred said in a low, earnest tone.

"I know, and I love you too."

"And you'll never leave me, right?"

Arthur stopped swaying and looked up at Alfred, his eyebrows knitted together. "What brought this on love?" he asked with concern.

"It's just… seein' Gilbert and all. He just looks so empty without Roderich, and I, I don't want to be that way. Because if you left me I'd be worse off than him." Alfred sounded a little shaky and worried, Arthur wasn't sure where this concern was coming from, but he had to end the doubt in his beloved's heart.

"Alfred, my Alpha, my mate, my one and only, how could you think that? I feel grateful every day that we are together because I never thought that someone as wonderful as you would fall for me. You should never fear that I will leave you, because you, my dear Alfred, are my whole life."

Arthur smiled at Alfred with tenderness in his eyes, it made Alfred blush uncontrollably "Aww, geeze Artie, you're making me blush" he mumbled sheepishly.

"It's only the truth love. By the way that blush of yours is adorable" Arthur grinned cheekily.

"Arthur. What did I say about you callin' me adorable?" Alfred pouted.

"But you are!" Arthur laughed.

Alfred cleared his throat and leant towards the Brit's ear "If we were married, I would punish you by taking you right here on the dance floor so everyone could see your face as I fuck you hard and relentless with my big cock."

Arthur made a noise that was cross between a whimper and a moan as he brought his hips close to Alfred's and pressed against him. It always amazes him how Alfred can go from cute and sweet to seductive and dominating in less than a second. He thought he was lucky to find someone who could really love him and also someone who really knew how to get him fired up.

"But since we're not" Alfred continued in a low growl as Arthur kept meekly gridding on Alfred "I'm going to take you to an empty room and you are going to suck me with that pretty mouth of yours."

Arthur nodded weakly and Alfred gripped his wrist, both of them delirious with lust. They rushed upstairs, not caring who saw them or their erections.

"Luddy?" Feliciano began "What is Arthur going to suck?" He asked after overhearing their conversation. Ludwig, who had also overheard them was red from ear to ear. Feliciano's ignorance, while endearing, was a little tiring, so he decided to be blunt.

"He is going to suck his dick Feli" He answered promptly. "Arthur does it to show how much he loves Alfred" Ludwig couldn't help trying to sugar coat it a little

"Oh" Feliciano nodded once in understanding "Can I do it for you too?"

Ludwig groaned, Feliciano had no idea of the weight of his words. "Your grandfather told us not to touch."

"But I want to show you how much I love you!" Feliciano whined "Please!"

Ludwig thought he'd have to wait at least a year into marriage before he heard Feliciano begging for his dick.

"Aww, just let him do it Ludwig" he heard Roma whisper. It turns out the Old Italian was behind him the while time "I only said that to give you the opportunity to have a forbidden romance, It worked with Antonio and Lovino. But now I know you are too honourable for that. So I take back what I said, you two kids have fun!" he winked and twirled away into the crowd.

Ludwig was mortified, there was no doubt about that. But he was more interested in Feliciano's offer. He was only human.

He took his Omega's hand and they walked upstairs, Ludwig opened the door to his bedroom, only to see Alfred sitting on his bed without pants, his legs splayed open and Arthur in between them with a mouth full of Alfred.

"DUDE! OCCUPIED!" He yelled angrily at his friend as his fingers tightened around Arthur's soft golden locks.

"THIS IS MY ROOM ALFRED" Ludwig yelled back, feeling both angry and mortified at the same time.

"We can go somewhere else Luddy" Feliciano pulled on his Alphas arm.

"YEAH, GET THE FUCK OUT!" Alfred growled.

Ludwig just gave up and left, closing the door. "Come on Feli, I'm sure the study is empty" he mumbled as Feliciano pressed himself against him.

By the time they made it to the study, they were making out heavily, Ludwig forced the study door open, but they ran into a similar problem.

"FRANCIS!" Ludwig screamed.

"Ohohonhon" Francis chuckled with Matthew between his legs "Come to join the fun?"

Xxx xxX

Gilbert had slept through the entirety of the party, he surprised when he was woken from his sleep by a kiss on the lips. His eyes snapped open as a familiar scent filled his senses. It was Roderich.

His eyes locked with the violet ones he had so missed. "Hello Gilbert" Roderich smiled as Gilbert stared at him as though he didn't believe he was really there.

Something in Gilbert snapped. He grapes Roderichs waist and with great force pulled him onto the bed. Roderich gasped at the sudden movement. It a split second, Gilbert was on top of him and tearing off his clothes.

"Gilbert!" Roderich whimpered as he soon found himself shirtless underneath a lust crazed Alpha.

The Alpha paused, but only for a second "We can talk later, but right now, I'm going to make love to you." This was the only explanation offered as Gilbert pulled of Roderich's pants.

They were both now only in their underwear. Roderich was flushed and a little scared, but he had never been more turned on in his life. Gilbert was so primal, he was the fulfilment of all his fantasies, An Alpha looming above him, so strong, unquestionably dominant and filled with a lust that could only be quenched with his body. Roderich was ready to be taken, to be consumed, body and soul by this Alpha.

"You are never allowed to leave me again" Gilbert growled as he pressed their bodies together, grinning their hips roughly together. Roderich gave out a strangled moan as Gilbert continued this action, grinding Roderich into the mattress without mercy. Roderich moaned and whimpered uncontrollably at Gilbert's strong movements. "Gilbert!"

They were both fully hard now, Gilbert growled even more dangerously now as he filled Roderich onto his stomach and Roderich heard a loud tearing noise as he felt Gilbert relive him of his underwear.

Gilbert forced Roderich's backside in the air and settled himself behind him, leaning forward as he licked and nipped at Roderich's neck. One of his hands found its way to Roderich's entrance, his finger slipped in without resistance, something that comes with years of solo heats and only certain devices for comfort. Resistance began to appear after the third finger.

"You're so wet and tight for me. You were just made to take my cock in you." Gilbert praised in a deep and husky, lust filled tone.

Roderich was trying to move against the fingers, they felt so warm and large and fulfilling. "Oh Gil! Fuck me!" Roderich begged with a sob and moan "I need you."

"I'm going to fuck you so hard." Gilbert snarled "I'm going to fuck you every day for the rest of our lives, you won't be able to live a single moment without feeling my cock deep inside you."

Gilbert lined himself up and pushed in roughly, burring himself to the hilt in just one thrust. Roderich cried out as he was filled by his Alpha for the first time. He wasn't even in heat, but he felt he needed this more than anything in the world. Nothing had ever felt so amazing and so right.

Gilbert groaned as the tight heat surrounded him. He bit into Roderich's shoulder and licked the mark left there before he found a rhythm. It was steady and consistent, each movement of his hips were met by Roderich's, they moaned together as it sped up.

Gilbert loved the feel and the sounds of his mate so much that his pace became rough and almost punishing. Resonating through the room were though sounds of loud moans and skin against skin.

As they got closer to their peak, Roderich's half lidded and lust filled eyes locked with Gilbert. And with that, all the love and devotion Gilbert was trying to covey was understood. Roderich came with a whimpered cry, and after three more rough thrusts, Gilbert came deep within his mate.

The knot formed and tied the two lover's together. Gilbert found a way to collapse at Roderich's side without disturbing it. He brought his arms around the brunette as they struggled to catch their breaths.

When they got their breathing under control, Roderich nuzzled and mewled into Gilbert's chest, kissing it adoringly as Gilbert stroked his sweat soaked hair.

"I wanted our first time to be slow and tender, I wanted to love your body properly, but seeing you made me want you so badly." Gilbert murmured, feeling a pang of guilt for taking Roderich so roughly the first time.

Roderich lifted his head to look at Gilbert's concerned expression. He leant in and kissed his with all the affection he could muster in his drowsy state.

"Gilbert, you were perfect, and I wanted you just as much. And I… I liked being taken that way."

Feeling reassured, Gilbert turned to a different topic. He kissed the crown of Roderich's head "Why were you gone for so long?"

Roderich felt bitterness rise up in his body "My father just kept finding an excuse to stay. In the end, he and my mother decided to move there permanently. He didn't want to send me back to you until high school was over. But I knew he just wanted to give me to someone in Austria, so I got on a plane and left. I told him I was going back to you and I'm never leaving. And he just let me go. He said he didn't want to be dealing with me if I was going to be miserable."

Gilbert had wanted nothing more than to punch Mr Edelstein since the moment he met him, and although he let Roderich go, Gilbert would always hate him.

"You don't need him" Gilbert soothed "When we have a family together you can be happy again."

"I'm already happy Gilbert" he smiled as he cupped Gilbert's jaw "I will never leave your side again. Besides, how could I part myself from someone who fucks me so thoroughly?"

Gilbert smirked "I love it when you talk dirty." Gilbert sucked red marks into Roderichs neck.

"We can go again, but only after I've had a nap, I'm very jetlagged you know." Roderich chuckled as he gently pushed Gilbert's mouth from his neck.

"Go ahead and sleep, I'll be here when you wake up" Gilbert said quietly as Roderich's eyes slid shut. He pulled the blanket over them and brought Roderich close. He was never going to let him go again.

Xxx xxX

Five years later~

"Sugar muffin! I'm home!" Alfred called as he opened the door of the house he now shared with Arthur.

On the day that they graduated high school, Alfred proposed to Arthur, and they'd been happily mated ever since. Well, they still had the odd argument, but it was usually settle with a bout of tender love-making.

Alfred walked in the kitchen and found that Arthur wasn't cooking (thankfully) but was looking over his latest assignment.

After the fight they had, Alfred had consented to let Arthur further his education, but with a slight twist. Arthur was taking his courses online nowadays, not because Alfred doesn't want him leaving the house, but because Arthur was now two month pregnant with their first child, and having to travel to campus for his part time courses would be too tiring.

Alfred stood behind Arthur's chair and kissed his cheek, his hand was placed tenderly on the slight swell of Arthur's stomach.

"How was your day love?" Arthur smiled, turning away from his essay.

"Awesome as! I learnt how to argue with legal jargon. Check it; 'That argument is pure orbiter dictum!'" Alfred posed, pointing one finger towards Arthur with a fake-serious tone.

"That's wonderful dear" Arthur smiled.

"Thanks babe! I love this lawyer stuff, law schools' da bomb" Alfred grinned brightly. "So what did you do today?" he asked as he began massaging Arthur's shoulders.

"I went to brunch with Matthew and Feliciano. I swear, Feliciano looks like he's about to burst! He looks like he's carrying more than twins! Matthew's little one month old was a darling as usual, I can't believe she's Francis's child, he was telling me how Roderich and Gilbert's little boy took his first steps the other day... Ohh~ Alfred" Arthur moaned as Alfred worked his shoulders.

Alfred smirked "You know I've been thinking about fucking you all day."

"Is that so?" Arthur playfully smirked back. "Well are you going to do it or are you just going to talk about it?"

Alfred lifter Arthur out of his chair and onto his shoulder and walked them to the bedroom. "You sure you're not still sore from this morning? And last night? And-"

"I'm fine Alfred" Arthur cut him off. He didn't want to be reminded of how often they mate, he felt wanton enough as it is when Alfred was with him.

Alfred placed him on the bed and they unceremoniously stripped off their clothes. Alfred placed himself between Arthur's legs and stroked them both to full hardness. Alfred loved seeing Arthur all flushed and needy, he wasn't feeling particularly patient today, so he kissed Arthur deeply once before he pushed himself in.

"Even after all this time…" Alfred breathed "You're still so tight."

"I love you too Alfred" Arthur laughed in the same sort of breathy tone.

It was just so easy for them to work together into a rhythm that they both liked, it came with practiced ease.

There was nothing hard or passionate about the way they mated. But just being with the one they love in such an intimate way always made it special.

Their first time together Alfred had been so gentle, it took Arthur a long time to coax him out of it. Alfred would d him exactly how Arthur wanted it outside of heat. But during heat, Alfred called all the shots. It was during those times that he could unleash the Alpha deep inside him.

But for now, it was serious and passionate, it was just to lovers enjoying each other's bodies.

"Ya know Artie" Alfred panted after they were finished.

"Yes Alfred?" Arthur panted back.

"I think I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have made you mine." Alfred smiled and kissed Arthur's cheek.

"Luck had nothing to do with it Alfred" Arthur smiled fondly at his mate.

"How so?" Alfred asked with one raised brow.

"Some people are just destined to be together. If we were to lives a thousand lifetimes the conclusion would always be the same."

"And what conclusion is that?"

"This. You and I, lying together. That is our conclusion."

"Well, I think that's a mighty fine conclusion, do you?"

"I do, I really do."

**So that's it. I never really know how to end things without sounding like a sappy fool, but deep down that is what I am. Thank you for sticking with me through this. To those of you who reviewed every chapter, I am indebted to you. You were the reason I kept going and I can't thank you enough.**

**See you next story. Xoxo.**


End file.
